Caminando hacia ti
by leremychan
Summary: Sora es la digielegida del amor, pero desafortunadamente su vida amorosa no es lo que ella hubiese esperado, en realidad ya se habia acostumbrado a sobrellevar solo la amistad, pero algo cambio en su interior cuando descubrio como era el
1. Una dulce melodia

Hola o este fic esta inspirado y basado en la serie de Digimon (la primera generación) y se centra cuando estos chicos están en la secundaria nn y sobre la pareja bueno... será un secreto xD ok. no me miren así la verdad se darán cuenta leyendo el primer cap ojalá les guste y puedan mandarme comentarios buenos o malos para animarme a seguirla nn sin mas por el momento me despido

Obviamente ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo escribo este fic porque me gusta hacerlo nn

Capitulo 1 Una dulce melodía 

Era una mañana bastante cálida en Odiaba, aquella mañana en especial, los rayos del sol traspasaban intensamente por el vidrio de una pequeña ventana, aquel cuarto se encontraba algo desordenado y el despertador no dejaba de emitir ese molesto ruido que en algún momento todos hemos deseado apaciguarlo con algún golpe

Si no te levantas llegaras tarde!-Se oyó decir una voz grave desde el piso inferior a la habitación

Con dificultad y desgano el chico que se encontraba aun adormilado deslizo su mano izquierda para poder callar de una buena vez el despertador y atrayéndolo por debajo de las cobijas observo que era realmente tardísimo

Rayos!- Fue lo único que dijo mientras trataba rápidamente de ponerse el uniforme color esmeralda y tratar de no tropezar con los libros que se hallaban regados por el piso, al bajar las escaleras con la corbata mal puesta pudo observar que su padre aun se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente mientras comía una tostada de frambuesa y leía el periódico -Papá porque no me despertaste antes!- Exclamo desesperado el joven

Trate de hacerlo, pero fue imposible- Expuso el hombre sin despegar la vista del periódico

En ese momento el joven se sintió un poco culpable era evidente que esa actividad lo estaba afectando

Nos vemos papá- dijo el joven de ojos azules mientras tomaba la última tostada y se acercaba a la puerta

Matt, espero que esta vez no llegues muy noche- Hablo el padre de este con el seño fruncido quitando por primera vez la vista del periódico

El joven sonrío nerviosamente y solo pudo responder con un ''tratare''. Poco después en el pasillo de la escuela…

Rayos no puedo creer que me este pasando esto-Decía el joven de cabellos dorados mientras cargaba dos cubetas de agua

Cálmate no es para tanto nn - Expuso un joven de cabellos castaños y alegre sonrisa

Sé que a ti te pasa muy a menudo, pero no puedo creer que te encuentres tan tranquilo ¬¬

Umm la verdad a veces llego tarde solo para poder saltarme la aburrida clase del Sr. Takenaka nn

A veces envidio aquella forma en la cual vez las cosas tan despreocupadamente- Pensó el chico de mirada celeste mientras Sonreía y se percataba que había olvidado por un momento que estaba castigado en el pasillo por haber llegado tarde, así que se recargo en la pared y cerrando los ojos pregunto -Como esta Agumon?

Bien nn... o.O?...Espera, como sabes que fui al digimundo?

No lo sabia solo lo supuse cuando vi que estabas más despreocupado de lo normal

No es justo, porque no puedo ocultarles nada? Rayos ahora tendré que pagar la apuesta que hice con Agumon

Apuesta?

Si, le prometí que si me descubrían le llevaría un banquete uu

Pues espero que tengas dinero ahorrado porque solo Agumon podría hacerle competencia a tu estomago– Sonrío muy divertido

Deja de burlarte yo y Agumos conocemos la moderación

Podrían guardar SILENCIO SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN CASTIGADO!-Dijo bruscamente el profesor al abrir la puerta del salón

Poco después de terminar las clases Tai se encontraba muy molesto

Este no fue mi día que pretendía el Sr. Takenaka al ponernos triple tarea!

Castigarte?-Decía sarcásticamente una chica de cabellos rojizos al tratar de responder la duda de su mejor amigo

Muy graciosa Sora ¬¬

Bueno hay que tener cuenta que Taichi Yagami no anda muy bien en la escuela –Decía la chica con el seño fruncido

De acuerdo, de acuerdo se que mis calificaciones bajaron mucho últimamente pero eso no significa que vaya a reprobar-Se defendió el chico castaño

Eso espero Tai- Dijo Sora cerrando los ojos y con un suspiro afligido mientras seguía caminando–Por cierto ya estudiaste para el examen de matemáticas?

Examen?

Tengo la leve sensación de que lo olvidaste ¬¬

En ese momento Tai observo a Sora con cara de angelito y con una de sus mejore Sonrisas Habló

Sora podrías…

Olvídalo también tengo que estudiar -Interrumpió la chica

Pero Sora soy tu mejor amigo no creo que seas capaz de vivir tranquila mientras me reprueban

Era evidente que Tai conocía sus puntos débiles

La chica un poco enfadada trataba de mantener la calma

Vamos a hacer una cosa, no puedo prestarte mi cuaderno pero porque no vienes a mi casa y estudiamos juntos

Sora eres un ángel no se que haría sin ti–Sonrío el chico al haber logrado su cometido

Aquella sonrisa la hizo estremecer y con gran rapidez se volteo para ocultar un leve sonrojo que invadido sus mejillas

Para que son los amigos-Se expreso la chica algo nerviosa mientras se maldecía así misma al comprender que la sonrisa de Tai aun tenía ese efecto en ella

De pronto la alarma de un reloj interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica y al ver lo tarde que era, Tai se despidió con un ''nos vemos en la tarde'' y se alejo a gran velocidad dejando a Sora con una triste sonrisa mientras observaba como el chico castaño se alejaba

Definitivamente no tengo remedio-Murmuro

Sora Takenouchi a simple vista era una chica bastante normal no era muy coqueta y a veces aparentaba ser muy madura, y a pesar de que era la digielegida del amor su vida amorosa en realidad, no era lo que ella se hubiera esperado; era bastante obvio que a la chica le gustaba Tai pero a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos en esa situación, Tai jamás capto las insinuaciones de Sora o simplemente al joven castaño no le interesaba ser algo mas que amigos. Sora cerró los ojos y suspiro, bajo los dos últimos escalones y al salir del edificio se dio cuenta de que el ambiente parecía desolado pero agradable y fresco, y eso le fascino ya que sintió una tranquilidad reconfortante pero cuando Sora planeaba atravesar el patio para llegar a la salida un sonido capto su atención

Q-que bello es… ¿Me pregunto si el club de música estará ensayando?.. -Y sin proponérselo 2 veces siguió con curiosidad el origen de aquella melodía dando a parar a la parte trasera de la escuela donde se hallaba un jardín bien cuidado.

En si, era un lugar muy lindo pero sus ojos solo se centraron en un chico que tocaba una hermosa armónica color plata, estaba sorprendida, no sabia si la melodía o el ambiente en el cual se encontraba habían ocasionado que su corazón se volcara y sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo intenso, Yamato Ichida estaba recargado en uno de los árboles de aquel jardín, y se veía sencillamente encantador.

En ese momento al alzar su mirada celeste detuvo la música al encontrar sorpresivamente a su amiga muy sorprendida

Hola Matt- Dijo la chica nerviosamente cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico de cabellos dorados la había descubierto

No me había dado cuenta de que estabas escuchando- Hablo un poco avergonzado y sorprendido a la vez

Bueno, pasaba por aquí cuando de pronto escuche esa bella melodía y no pude evitar seguirla-Dijo sonriendo

Tu crees que es dulce?- Pregunto un Matt algo incrédulo

Pues a mi parecer es hermosa ¿tu la escribiste?-Pregunto ahora la joven con gran emoción

Si, pero aun no esta terminada-Respondió Matt mientras comenzaba a recoger su maletín y su saco que se hallaban recargados en un árbol

En ese momento Sora pudo notar que esa mirada de un azul profundo mostraba un poco de tristeza y sin siquiera proponérselo una pregunta se formulo en su boca

¿Por esa razón llegaste tarde?

El chico que había dado la espalda a la joven se voltea y la mira algo sorprendido

Vaya, no sabia que eras tan perspicaz- En ese momento Matt sonrío de forma sarcástica, pero dulce y esa expresión hizo que Sora se ruborizara sin darse cuenta... –¿Por cierto, no se supone que a esta hora necesitas presentarte en el club- dijo el joven mientras caminaban asía la salida de la escuela

No, Hoy tuvimos día libre, y tu?

En realidad, no estoy inscrito en ningún club-Explico el chico con mucha tranquilidad

En serio! Yo pensé que estabas en el club de música-Dijo la pelirroja sorprendida

Bueno, eso fue al principio pero ahora es una actividad que me es imposible de sobrellevar – La forma en decir aquellas palabras expresaban gran tranquilidad

Estas trabajando en algo?-pregunto Sora algo preocupada

Podría decirse que si- Respondió Matt muy sereno y calmado

Poco después en la casa de Sora

Esto es demasiado cansado Se quejo Tai dejándose caer en la alfombra

Tai... Solo llevamos 10 minutos... –Decía Sora mientras revisaba algunos libros de matemáticas

Zzzz

Eh! Ya se durmió -- este chico no entiende...-Tai se encontraba profundamente dormido -Me pregunto si se abra esforzado de mas en el entrenamiento o quizás hizo alguna de sus tonterías y huyo del profesor nuevamente- Sora comenzó a reír de tan solo imaginar a Tai huyendo mientras un profesor corría detrás de el.

Ni pensar que ahora pareces un angelito-En ese momento la chica soltó el lapicero y recargada en la mesa observaba a Tai –Sabes algo, una de las cosas que mas me gusta de ti es tu quizás manera de ser- Al decir esto la joven sonrío –Y estoy segura de que eso jamás cambiara.

Mientras tanto en una cochera que se encontraba lejos de ahí dos chicos acababan de presenciar una interpretación...

Increíble!-Gritaba sorprendido un chico de cabellos color naranja y piel morena

Fue estupendo, se ve que has estado practicando!-Decía el otro joven muy satisfecho con la interpretación que acababa de presenciar

No exageren, aun me falta trabajar mas, Todavía hay notas que no me terminan de convencer- Respondió Matt no muy satisfecho

Yamato no deberías ser tan modesto- Aquella voz hizo callar a los 3 chicos y voltear rápidamente a la entrada

En ese momento la figura de un joven de unos 25 años y piel canela se aproximo ante ellos con una gran sonrisa

Ryo?-Fue lo único que Matt pudo articular mientras muchas emociones cruzaron por su mente

Hombre! A que hora regresaste!

Como estuvo tu viaje!

Cuestionaron ambos jóvenes muy emocionados al ver a Ryo

Regrese esta mañana y el viaje fue muy productivo-Respondió alegremente Ryo

Pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros-Hablo Matt con sarcasmo

Vamos Matt, no me mires así que me haces sentir incomodo-Intento defenderse al ver que Matt seguía sentido con el

Solo dejare de recriminarte si nos das una buena razón sobre tu retrazo

Cierto! Dijiste que solo irías por 3 días

Así es, pero te tardaste 3 meses!

De acuerdo, de acuerdo soy culpable y lo acepto, pero como ya les dije mi retrazo fue muy productivo– Al decir eso cerro sus ojos y sonrío –Ya que conocí a alguien, que nos ayudara a que hagamos un debut en grande- En ese momento dejo de hablar para poder disfrutar la expresión de cada uno de sus amigos que se hallaban impresionados y confundidos

¿Que quieres decir con eso?-Dijo nervioso Yuki que no podía recibir con claridad la noticia

Es sencillo, nos reservaran como grupo para que toquemos en uno de los lugares mas visitados del país, y lo mejor de todo es que será muy pronto

Eso es maravilloso!-Grito Kyou mientras brincaba de gusto

V-vaya eso no me lo esperaba– Hablo por primera vez Matt algo nervioso –Pero… no creo que este listo para esto

En ese momento las palabras de Matt lograron silenciar el lugar

No puedo creer que digas eso Yamato –Dijo Ryo a Matt con una mirada que mostraban algo de enfado -Tu voz es genial y tocas la guitarra mejor que nadie estoy seguro de que Kyou y Yuky piensan lo mismo

Eso ni dudarlo- responden al unísono Kyou y Yuky

Además eres el mejor vocalista que hemos tenido

Soy el único que han tenido por eso temo fallarles ya qu...

–Se que amas tanto la música como nosotros estoy seguro que lo harás bien así que no te preocupes-Dijo Ryo tras interrumpir a Matt

De pronto Matt sonríe cerrando los ojos

–Que infantil me vi

En definitiva –Exclaman todos sus amigos al unísono

Continuara...

Ok aquí termina el primer capitulo nn ojalá les guste y puedan mándenme comentarios, chaop.


	2. Conociendote

**CAPITULO 2 Conociéndote**

En una cueva sumergida en la oscuridad una niña de cabellos rojizos se encontraba envuelta en las tinieblas, su mirada estaba perdida y en penumbras pareciera que la vida y el brillo que siempre poseían esos ojos se hubiesen extinguido sin dejar rastro alguno, el escalofrió la invadía por culpa del frió que la rodeaba y tratando desesperadamente de apaciguarlo abrazaba sus piernitas contra de si, pero lo que en realidad la mortificaba, era pensar que todo estaba perdido y que seria simplemente por su culpa.

Necesitamos ayudar a Tai… donde estas Matt? –Se le oía murmurar mientras las sombras la envolvían cada vez más

Sora debemos salir de aquí vamos toma mi mano!- Gritaba un chico de cabellos dorados que intentaba llamar su atención

Al alzar la mirada pudo ver unos ojos tan profundos como el cielo y no dudo en tomar su mano y abrazarlo, al fin lo había encontrado ahora podía sentirse segura ese sentimiento era realmente reconfortante, ahora solo necesitaba decírselo, decirle que lo necesitaba pero en ese momento los labios de Matt se acercaron peligrosamente a los suyos y por increíble que pareciese ella no deseaba esquivarlos, su respiración se retuvo por un momento y cuando ambos labios estaban a punto de conectarse esta despertó súbitamente con la cara hecha un tomate y con la respiración agitada. Sentada aun en la cama y avergonzada consigo misma se giro y pudo ver claramente una recamara que ella conocía perfectamente logró adivinar que aun era temprano al ver que el sol aun no se colaba por completo en la ventana así que se recostó nuevamente y pensó en dormirse pero descarto la idea enseguida al recordar el sueño que había tenido, ese sueño que había comenzado a aparecer desde aquel incidente ocurrido hace 3 días, una sonrisa irónica se poso en sus labios al recordar que ella tenia parte de la culpa

* * *

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, en la escuela el maestro Takenaka se encontraba entregando los exámenes de matemáticas que les había presentado una semana antes así que el habiente era más bien tenso

Yagami!

Sip- Respondió Un chico de cabellera castaña mientras tomaba el examen que le ofrecía el profesor

No se dice ''sip''-Lo riño mientras le entregaba el examen a Tai con su habitual enfado

Tai solo se limito a sonreírle nerviosamente y camino hacia su asiento mientras revisaba su calificación, algunos días antes había estado estudiando para el examen en la casa de su amiga pero el cansancio del entrenamiento lo hizo quedar dormido después de 5 minutos de estudio, para acabarla Sora no lo despertó porque según ella le gustaba verlo dormir tal vez en otro momento aquellas palabras hubieran tomado otro significado pero Tai estaba tan alarmado por el próximo examen que no se dio cuenta que aquella chica se ruborizaba constantemente cuando el se le acercaba. En ese momento al terminar de revisar su examen sonrío con gran satisfacción ya que había logrado aprobar

No creo que esto deba hacerte muy feliz-Decía un joven rubio con el seño fruncido mientras analizaba el examen que le había arrebatado a Tai cuando este paso a su lado

Solo lo dices por envidia -Respondió el joven castaño

Y según tú¿porque debería tenerte envidia?- Preguntó Matt con una venita en la sien

Bueno, cuando recibiste tu examen hace rato no pusiste una expresión precisamente de alegría, es mas aseguraría que reprobaste -Dijo un Tai con mirada desafiante y sonrisa maliciosa

Acaso crees que soy como tú-Respondió ahora Matt con una sonrisa sarcástica

Q-que quisiste decir con eso?-Tai bastante molesto se acerco mas a Matt

Guarden silencio o los expulso de la clase nuevamente!

El maestro enfadado se había aparecido atrás de sus espaldas y los había asustado

Sr. Takeneka debería tener más cuidado, si sigue apareciendo así cualquier día va a matar a alguien- al decir esto Tai mantenía una mano en el pecho cerca del corazón

A que te refieres con eso ¬¬

Sencillo, cualquiera que vea su cara le daría un paro cardiaco por la impresión

Poco después Tai y Matt se hallaban caminando hacia fuera de la escuela

Maldición por tu culpa me castigaron toda la semana –Enfadado Tai pateaba una pequeña piedra mientras sus manos se encontraban ocultas entre los bolsillos de los pantalones

Mi culpa?

Si, que te costaba admitir que reprobaste

Aún sigues con eso? ¬¬

Claro, no descansare hasta que lo admitas ¬¬

Fastidiado Matt le da su examen a su amigo, este lo toma y al desdoblarlo sus ojos quedan como platos

Un 100! ni si quiera Sora lo logro, hiciste trampa verdad? ¬¬

Y de que me ayudaría hacer trampa-Respondió Matt comenzando a perder la paciencia nuevamente

No lo se, dímelo tú

No muy lejos de ahí 3 chicas los miraban

Se ve que esos chicos no se llevan muy bien- Comento la más alta de las 3

En realidad es todo lo contrario-Respondió Sora mientras sonreía y los observaba desde la distancia

Ahora ambos amigos habían dejado la discusión y reían animadamente

1

Eres afortunada-Suspiro la otra chica con mirada soñadora

Afortunada? A que viene eso Soe

No me mires como si no supieras a lo que me refiero-Contesto Soe después de mirar el gesto que ponía Sora -Es lógico que cualquier chica desearía ser amiga de esos bombones

Bom-bo-nes?-Repitió Sora entrecortadamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

Aja dime a quien prefieres, al atlético Yagami-kun o quizás al misterioso Ichida-san

Sora se encontraba tan colorada como un tomate mientras su amiga la miraba muy de cerca

Contesta Sora- Dijo la joven con una picara sonrisa

E-ellos son solo mis amigos de donde sacas que alguno me, me gu-sta -Contesto la chica con un nerviosismo inexplicable

Así que aun no te decides-La joven que seguia sonriendo desvió su mirada al cielo

Soe te estoy diciendo la verdad ellos son solo mis amigos además de donde sacas que Matt es misterioso

He escuchado de fuentes muy fiables de que llega muy tarde a su casa y anda con unos chicos excéntricos y algo mayores si eso, no es misterioso entonces explícamelo

Soe has estado espiando a Matt?

Eh... yo... este...

Es lo único que ha hecho estas dos semanas – Respondió Miaka que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la charla

Bueno el es muy guapo y carismático y no es raro ver a las chicas mas lindas declarándosele o siguiéndolo para averiguar mas de el –Esto ultimo Soe lo dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Sora lo noto y acertó en preguntar

¿Y ya te declaraste?

Fue hace 2 semanas- Contesto nuevamente Miaka disipando las dudas de Sora

El color de Soe se torno a un brillante tono carmín no se sabia si el color se debía a que la habían descubierto o por la furia de que su amiga fuera tan discreta

Miaka deja de contestar por mi quieres -Recrimino Soe mientras trataba de desaparecer a su amiga con la mirada

¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? –Pregunto Sora algo decepcionada

Al no ver escapatoria alguna Soe suspiro y trato de sincerarse

Bueno, la verdad es que me moría de la vergüenza, no lo tomes a mal. Si vieras que me costo mucho trabajo decírselo, además de que en plena confesión con los nervios al tratar de acercarme tropecé enfrente de él y me raspe las rodillas y eso que no me di cuenta que mi rostro estaba completamente cubierto de tierra - Soe aun poseía ese tono carmín en la piel pero la forma de narrar su aventura estaba llena de emoción

¿Y que paso después?

Ante la pregunta de Sora, Soe no pudo evitar sonreír

Lo que paso después fue increíble me... me cargo en brazos y me llevo a la enfermería pensé que estaba en las nubes

Literalmente no tenias los pies sobre la tierra ya que te estaba cargando pero...

Soe le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Miaka mientras esta se limitaba a sonreír tratando de disculparse por haberla interrumpido

Al llegar a la enfermería, el me deposito delicadamente en una de las camillas, para mi suerte o mi desgracia la enfermera no se encontraba en ese momento así que, el amablemente me ayudo a curar mis heridas la verdad es que el ambiente era agradable a pesar del silencio que nos rodeaba, ahora que lo pienso- Soe hizo una pausa y su rostro se ensombreció- En ese momento, Ichida-san estaba pensando en como escoger las palabras adecuadas para no herirme- Un suspiro de resignación la envolvió junto con una sonrisa melancólica

Vaya siento mucho que eso halla pasado jamás me imagine que...

No te preocupes ya lo supere y al contártelo se me a quitado un gran peso de encima

Si ya lo superaste porque comenzaste a seguirlo después de que te rechazo?-Pregunto ahora Miaka

Miakaaaaa por que no puedes callarte!-Acto seguido comenzó a perseguir a Miaka que se había echado a correr al ver que Soe tomaba una rama del piso

Con una sonrisa Sora pudo ver como Soe reía y en esa risa no existía pizca de tristeza en ese momento comprendió que la chica decía la verdad, después hablaría con ella sobre lo de espiar al chico de mirada celeste, pero aquella sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios se vio disuelta al recordar el problema que la embargaba, un problema que no podía olvidar fácilmente, si tan solo, no hubiese ocurrido lo de hace 3 días probablemente nada hubiera cambiado, en ese momento una pregunta retumbo en su mente ¿Que tanto ha cambiado?

Cuando estábamos en el digimundo el casi siempre mostraba rebeldía y una fría mirada, era común ver que se apartara de los demás para tocar su armónica solo con la compañía de gabumon… Solía sobreproteger a Tk y discutir con Tai sobre el bienestar de los demás... Se que él ha cambiado pero… Esa mirada llena de tristeza me sorprendió

Sora a que hora vas a comer?-Pregunto la madre de Sora al ver que su hija tenia los palillos suspendidos en el aire hacia 2 minutos

Ahh lo siento mamá

–Que es lo que te preocupa?

Eh?

¿Acaso te peleaste con Tai? o ¿paso algo con el digimundo?-Pregunto la madre de Sora en tono preocupante

Sora sonrojada se sorprendió por aquella deducción

Pa-para nada ¿por que dices eso mama?

Bueno casi siempre te comportas así cuando te preocupa algo y estos 3 últimos días te he visto muy distraída-aquella mujer realmente se veía atormentada

Perdona por preocuparte- Sora le sonrío a su madre dulcemente en modo de disculpa –Prometo que muy pronto estaré bien

Deacuerdo- La madre de Sora solo pudo asentir después de un gran suspiro –Creo que sabes que siempre te apoyare cierto

Sí, lo sé, gracias mamá

Poco después Sora sé encontraba mirando tras de su ventana cuando diviso a un joven rubio que caminaba distraídamente no muy lejos de ahí, su corazón dejo de palpitar al verlo ya que en muy pocas circunstancias él pasaba por su casa, pero lo que vino después la dejo intrigada y a la vez desilusionada ya que el chico no doblo la cuadra que daba camino a su casa sino que se siguió derecho y sin planteárselo 2 veces salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras a gran velocidad si el no venia a visitarla entonces¿a donde iba? ella no recordaba que ninguno de sus amigos viviera en la dirección que había tomado

Había casi corrido por dos cuadras y aun no lograba verlo por ningún lado pensó, que tal vez todo había sido el producto de su imaginación y haber salido tan abruptamente de su casa era una verdadera estupidez, pero tanto su corazón como su mente le gritaban que necesitaba hablar con él todo lo que la estaba mortificando, en ese momento cuando ya se había resignado y giraba en dirección a su casa la joven pudo divisarlo nuevamente, era él sin duda alguna y caminaba en dirección al parque, parque que a ella le encantaba y le traía recuerdos así que sonrío y decidió seguirlo

Matt se veía muy absorto en sus pensamientos y caminaba tan serenamente que no se percato que Sora le seguia cada vez más de cerca, atravesó el parque casi por completo cruzo un pequeño puente que estaba algo destartalado subió una pequeña colina y por ultimo fue envuelto por unos arbustos y desapareció

Esto no detuvo a la chica que siguiendo el procedimiento se dejo envolver también por los pequeños arbustos, al atravesarlos la joven quedo boqui-abierta al percatarse de que ese lugar era simplemente hermoso había un árbol de cerezo que lo hacia reconfortante y el paisaje que mostraba del vecindario era maravilloso ya que en ese momento el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, además de que le daba cierto toque mágico, también se encontraba un pequeño barandal algo rustico que pretendía evitar que los curiosos no se cayeran

Aaah es hermoso- Exclamo la joven sorprendida

Al percatarse de aquella voz Matt volteo bruscamente

¿Sora?

Continuara...

* * *

Con esto se termina otro cap espero que les haya gustado

Pasando a otra cosa Arigarou por sus comentarioso me hace muy feliz que me digan sus opiniones sobre la pareja definitiva pues... se que muy pronto lo sabran :)

Bueno me despido por el momento y si todo va bien actualizare muy pronto chaop


	3. Conociendote parte 2

La joven quedo boqui-abierta al percatarse de que ese lugar era simplemente hermoso, había un árbol de cerezo que lo hacia reconfortante y el paisaje que mostraba del vecindario era maravilloso ya que en ese momento el sol comenzaba a ocultarse

Aaah es hermoso- Exclamo la joven sorprendida

Al percatarse de aquella voz Matt volteo bruscamente

¿Sora?-Pregunto el chico bastante sorprendido al ver a su amiga

Hola Matt-Sonrío nerviosa y sonrojada mientras trataba inútilmente de quitarse unas ramitas que habían quedado atoradas en su cabello

Lejos de estar enfadado Matt no pudo evitar sonreír ante el panorama que le mostraba su amiga ya que el broche que sujetaba su cabello era el principal causante de que las ramitas se desistieran a soltarse y tratando de ayudarla se acerco a esta suavemente.

Dejame ayudarte

Su cercania era embriagante sobre todo por la fragancia a lavanda que emitía aquel joven de mirada celeste , era incomodo y a la vez sublime como el chico con gran delicadeza trataba de retirar las ramitas con suaves roces y sin poder evitarlo un sonrojo la invadió cuando al alzar la mirada visualizo con timidez aquellos labios con los cuales había estado soñando últimamente

Listo, solo se atoraron con los broches- Dijo el joven alegremente cuando sus miradas se encontraron

Gra-gracias- Contesto Sora con nerviosismo mientras desviaba la mirada rápidamente

Aquella actitud desconcertó a Matt momentáneamente no era la primera vez que sucedía, es mas, estaba seguro de que eso había comenzado desde hace 3 días

Tal vez sea mi imaginación pero, siento que últimamente me esquivas-Dijo el joven con semblante serio

Eso no es verdad-Contesto la chica aun mas roja que nunca

Ante la reacción de la chica, Matt no pudo mas que convencerse de que ese incidente la avergonzaba todavía

Fue accidental no deberías mortificarte por eso- En ese momento el joven se había girado y fijaba su mirada al horizonte -Creo que el primer beso es cuando lo experimentas con la persona que verdaderamente quieres

Esas palabras apenas fueron audibles pero habían sido dichas tan dulcemente que la impresionaron de tal forma que parecía que su corazón había dejado de latir por un momento, Cuando por fin pudo recobrarse una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios aquella personalidad que solo él poseía siempre era intrigante

La joven no pudo evitar aproximarse a Matt y llamando su atención lo miro a los ojos

Prometo ya no huir de ti y olvidar lo que paso, pero a cambio...- Dijo pensativa -dime¿como es que encontraste este lugar?

En ese momento Matt cerro los ojos y recordó, que ese recuerdo siempre se mantenía como uno de sus mas preciados tesoros, uno sumamente agradable, la sonrisa nuevamente invadió la comisura de sus labios y entonces hablo

Este lugar lo encontré poco después de que regresáramos del Digimundo Fue un domingo de picnic familiar y en ese entonces no se encontraban esos arbustos tan frondosos que ahora ocultan la entrada

Sora sonrío, era evidente que desde la vuelta al Digimundo ninguno era el mismo de antes y sabia que siempre estaría agradecida por ello

¿Y desde entonces vienes seguido?

No, solo cuando deseo relajarme-Contesto el joven mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto

Y eso es seguido?- Pregunto de nuevo mientras se sentaba junto a el

Esa pregunta lo desconcertó y acto seguido comenzó a reírse, cosa que a la joven no le agrado ya que no sabia que era tan gracioso

No me mires con esa cara- Se defendió el chico al ver la mirada resentida de Sora -es solo que me pareció gracioso, que últimamente esta actividad se ha convertido en una rutina y no me había dado cuenta

En ese momento el enojo que sintió se desvaneció y su rostro se ensombreció al recordar lo que la traía tan inquieta

¿Matt esto tiene que ver con aquel chico de hace 3 días?- pregunto la joven con una mirada preocupada

Al ver la expresión de la chica Matt solo pudo suspirar, y dirigiendo su mirada al cielo recordó ese pequeño incidente, un incidente que de alguna forma lo mortificaba

Flash back

* * *

-LOS DEMÁS ME DIERON LA ESPALDA SOLO PORQUE LOS MANIPULASTE!- Gritaba un joven de cabellos negros mientras amenazaba a Matt -... TODO FUE TU MALDITA CULPA!

A pesar de la situación en la cual se encontraba Matt mostraba una actitud indiferente e inmutable

Que inmaduro eres Shin...- las palabras sonaron como un susurro pero fueron perfectamente audibles para el joven de cabellos negros –si quieres culparme de todo y odiarme por eso, puedes hacerlo pero siempre pensé que eras mas inteligente

Temblando de furia Shin golpeo a Yamato en la mejilla con tal fuerza que hizo que cayera de espalda y que un hilillo de sangre resbalara de su boca, en ese momento una joven pelirroja había observado todo

* * *

Fin del Flash Back

Siempre me sorprende lo perspicaz que puedes llegar a hacer, pero no hay nada por lo cual debas preocuparte- Argumento serenamente el joven

Matt... – Dijo con un semblante que aun mostraba preocupación y cierto tono de seriedad –Se... que tu forma de ser te obliga a resolver los problemas por ti mismo, pero no olvides que no estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros y...-Hizo una pausa- y sobretodo a mi, si en algo puedo ayudarte o simplemente escucharte no dudes en decírmelo

Ese comentario hizo que el joven de azul mirada quedara impresionado y que un sonrojo suave recorriera sus mejillas, jamás se había dado cuenta de que esa joven fuera tan bella de alma. ''Era evidente'' se escucho en sus pensamientos ''ella es la digielegida del amor''

Perdóname, mi intención no era preocuparte- sonrió con tristeza mientras fijaba su mirada al suelo-siempre hago lo mismo y creo que esa parte de mi personalidad nunca cambiara

Matt- Murmuro la joven mientras miraba el perfil del mayor de los Ichida

Así que, no puedo prometerte cambiar... - En ese momento Yamato se levanto y dándole la espalda a la chica continuo –... pero creo que, si podré ser mas honesto con los demás- Al decir esto el joven sonrió y ofreció su mano a la chica para ayudarla a ponerse de pie también

Al ver el resultado de aquella charla Sora se sintió satisfecha consigo misma, tomo la mano del chico de rubios cabellos y experimento por primera vez el deseo de no querer soltarse.

El sol terminaba de ocultarse y los últimos rayos anunciaban su despedida dando paso a las primeras estrellas de la noche, la suave brisa jugueteando con sus cabellos, las miradas conectadas, la cercanía en la cual se encontraban, todo era simplemente perfecto, Matt no pudo evitar acariciar aquella cálida mejilla al tratar de que el cabello rojo fuego no se interpusiera ante el angelical rostro y completamente fascinada por el suave roce se sonrojo... pero eso... definitivamente estaba mal, al darse cuenta de ello el joven se alejo rápidamente y rompió aquella conexión

Ya es tarde, creo que debemos irnos-Dijo Matt con un dejo de nerviosismo

En ese momento Sora solo hizo un gesto de afirmación y entre un torbellino de confusiones ambos se alejaron de aquel tranquilo lugar, al pasar algunos minutos y ante la insistencia del joven por acompañarla, la digielegida llego sana y salva a la puerta de su casa

Gracias por acompañarme

No, gracias a ti- Contesto el joven de forma casual -hablar contigo me ayudo, ahora se lo que tengo que hacer- Al decir esto Matt sonrió con aquella tranquilidad que últimamente había adquirido

Eh! Espero que no te vayas a pelear- Exclamo la chica con el seño fruncido

Definitivamente eres perspicaz-Contesto el joven con una carcajada -nos vemos mañana

Hasta mañana- Respondió mientras entraba a su casa

En la calle bajo aquel manto estrellado Matt la vio entrar, su semblante era tranquilo pero solo alguien que lo observara con detenimiento y lo conociera bastante bien se daría cuenta de que en su interior muchas emociones lo embargaban, en aquel momento estaba seguro de que ese magnetismo que había experimentado tiempo atrás era realmente indebido¿como era posible de que el pensamiento de besarla se hubiese atravesado en su mente? él más que nadie sabia de la relación que Tai y Sora mantenían y de los sentimientos que ambos se manifestaban, gracias a dios se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos comenzó a caminar con un solo pensamiento, ella... siempre seria INALCASABLE,

Ya llegue!

Sora donde haz estado?- Cuestiono Su madre enfadada -Estaba preocupada no me dijiste que ibas a salir

Lo-lo siento es que todo paso tan rápido que...

No te dio tiempo de avisar- Termino la frase la señora Takenouchi con una mirada severa que poco a poco se esfumo de aquel rostro cansado –espero que no vuelva a suceder

Lo prometo-Sonrío la joven

Aquella sonrisa no paso desapercibida para la madre de Sora, era evidente que esa preocupación que se encontraba en el rostro de su hija se la había llevado el viento y eso la tranquilizo ya que era la misma de siempre o eso quería pensar

Poco despues Sora se encontraba en su cuarto recargada en aquella mesita que tanto tiempo atrás había sido de ayuda para sus estudios y testigo de algunas de las discusiones mas absurdas que había tenido con Tai, aunque en ese momento ni los estudios ni esas peleas ocupaban parte de su mente...

"En ese momento"…... Matt se veía, realmente diferente... a pesar de que somos amigos aun desconozco mucho de el –con un suspiro de se dirigió a su cama y se dejo caer sobre de esta –Soe tiene razón, Yamato Ichida es muy intrigante… -al recordar a Soe no pudo evitar sonreír –me pregunto que pensaría si se enterara de aquel incidente- Al recordarlo el sonrojo la invadió nuevamente, ese recuerdo aun permanecía ahí y lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer

Flash Back

* * *

Al percatarse de la presencia de la joven Shin dirigió una ultima mirada de odio a Matt antes de desaparecer por el callejón, este en cambio aun en el piso por causa del golpe se limitaba a limpiase la sangre con el puño de la camisa

Sora no entendía que estaba pasando y en su intento por acercarse al chico de mirada celeste las sandalias que llevaba la hicieron tropezar enfrente de su amigo... Solo fue por un instante pero el contacto de ambos labios fue evidente y sorpresivo un beso simplemente accidental pero eso no dejaba de ser su primer beso había soñado tanto que Tai fuera el primero y en un ambiente totalmente distinto a ESE!

Ambos se separaron rápidamente con un fuerte tono carmesí

Lo-lo siento- Fue lo primero que pudo articular cuando las palabras salieron de su boca mientras aquella mirada de un rojo intenso se encontraba fija al suelo

N-no te preocupes¿no te lastimaste?

Estaba sumamente aturdida pero sobretodo apenada, ella había ido a ayudarle y terminaba estrellándose con el y encima le preguntaba si ella estaba bien

L-la qu-que debería decir eso soy yo...

* * *

Fin del Flash Back

Prometí olvidarlo pero... me pregunto si realmente podré... después de todo fue mi primer beso...

En ese momento sus ojos color fuego se cerraron y con una sonrisa se dejo envolver por morfeo... por lo menos... por ahora... se lo había dicho... el sabia... que ella... siempre estaría ahí para ayudarlo...

Continuara...

* * *

Primero que nada gracias por todos sus comentarios:) espero que haya sido de su agrado, este cap es la conclusión del anterior pero como era algo largo lo tuve que partir, además de que cuando subí la primera parte aún no sabia como concluirlo pero creo que no me quedo mal ¿ustedes que opinan?

Bueno me despido por el momento y espero poder actualizar pronto :) pero para que vean que no soy tan mala les adelantare un poco del capitulo que viene...

Te dije que podías odiarme si eso te hacia sentir mejor, pero... si intentas molestar a mis amigos ten la seguridad de que lo pagaras caro- La frialdad y el brillo de furia que emanaban aquellos ojos azul celeste eran realmente impresionantes, Shin jamás se hubiese imaginado el cambio tan drástico que había llegado a tomar aquel joven que habitualmente era tranquilo...

Tai¿porque siempre eres tan distraído?-Suspiro Sora mientras miraba al cielo y caminaba por el parque

Yo no soy distraído-Contesto Tai con el seño fruncido y un dejo de disgusto

T-tai e-e-escuchaste todo lo que dije?-Pregunto la joven nerviosa con un encendido tono carmín en las mejillas

Solo la parte en la que dijiste que te gustaba...

A Sora se le paralizo el corazón

Matt ya tenemos fecha para el primer concierto! será dentro de 2 semanas ¿ya terminaste la canción?

Aun no, pero tengo en mente una que encajara a la perfección- Al decir esto la imagen de Sora invadió sus pensamientos y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios...


	4. Aceptando

Hola gomen gomen por la tardanza U-U pero la falta de inspiración y que me eliminaran mis archivos no me ayudo en nada y mucho menos la depresión que me causo perder todos mis mangas existentes que tenia en mi cpu por culpa de un virus T-T definitivamente la suerte no me a acompañado últimamente pero e vuelto de nuevo :) desde las entrañas de la oscuridad con un nuevo capitulo xD espero lo disfruten nn

**Capitulo 3 Aceptando**

El sol estaba en su pleno esplendor el ruido de la raqueta al golpear la pelota era lo único que resonaba en toda la cancha, tal vez era la primera vez en la cual Sora mostraba una seriedad y concentración absoluta, era evidente que la fuerza de su contrincante tenia un nivel muy elevado, Ryoko Takihara ese nombre lo recordaría siempre...

-Increíble Takenouchi ha podido igualar su velocidad-Grito un joven entusiasmado

-Pero eso no durara mucho…- Murmuro una mujer con una sonrisa -Takihara solo debe anotar nuevamente para ganar y sabiendo eso, no permitirá que Takenouchi se recupere

Y como si fuera una predicción Ryoko hizo un increíble contra ataque con el cual Sora no pudo responder

-Rayos- murmuro derrotada Sora al encontrarse en el piso por causa del cansancio

-Aun te falta mucho para poder superarme-Dijo una joven rubia prepotentemente mientras se recargaba en la red y la miraba burlonamente

Ante aquellas palabras Sora apretó con fuerza su raqueta que yacía aun en su mano derecha

-Es verdad, pero... algún día ten la seguridad de que te derrotare Ryoko-san- Exclamo Sora en forma de desafió

Sus miradas se cruzaron y por primera vez Ryoko supo que Sora hablaba muy en serio

-Eso espero- Respondió finalmente la rubia con una sonrisa y alejándose de la cancha se perdió de vista

-Soraaaaaaaaaa!-Grito Soe emocionada al tiempo que estrangulaba a la pelirroja con un fuerte abrazo -Estuviste sensacional casi todo el club te apoyaba esto quedara en la historia

-No exageres Soe solo fue una practica- respondió con suma vergüenza al ver como era observada por todo el club de tenis

-No creo que solo halla sido una simple practica Takihara es la líder y la mejor del club y es casi seguro de que tu puedas ser su pareja en el próximo torneo

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Sora se girara bruscamente en dirección de la persona que habia hablado

-Profesora usted cree, que eso pueda ser posible?- pregunto con emoción y sorpresa

Con una sonrisa la profesora asintió

-Así es, pero será necesario que pases por un entrenamiento especial que te ayude a mejorar tu resistencia

-Si puedo ser su pareja en el próximo torneo haré todo lo que sea necesario- Respondió Sora mirada decidida

Soe miro a su amiga con orgullo y una gran sonrisa participar en aquel torneo con Takihara era muy importante ya que estaría mas cerca de la promesa que se habían impuesto esas dos supuestas rivales…

OoOoOoOoO

La suave brisa se colaba por la ventana de la fría y solitaria biblioteca acariciando la tersa piel de un joven que con esmero trataba de concentrarse en los deberes que debía entregar al día siguiente, varios libros de matemáticas, historia y biología se encontraban esparcidos a su alrededor, pero por fortuna ahora solo le faltaba una que por culpa de otro castigo injusto del profesor Takenaka tendría que llevar acabo

-''Rivales'', una palabra con 7 letras-Murmuro un joven al tiempo que deslizaba un lapicero negro entre sus finos dedos y recordaba con una sonrisa las innumerables ocasiones en las cuales ''esa palabra'' podría identificarse perfectamente con el y Tai

Y mas ahora, que sus sentimientos habían comenzado a cambiar tan drásticamente sin siquiera percatarse

-''Amistad''-Escribio nuevamente mientras pensaba que esa palabra tenia un significado muy importante para el, ya que ese lazo era el único que los podía unir

-''Amor''- Volvió a escribir… Un amor no correspondido… eso era lo único que podía sacar en conclusión cuando los veía riñendo o riendo, una amistad que podía cambiar perfectamente cuando Sora y Tai se decidieran a dar el primer paso, una punzada de dolor presiono su pecho al imaginarlos tomados de la mano y besándose

En ese instante maldijo a su profesor ¿como era posible que pudiera centrarse en su tarea? Cuando cada palabra que escribía le recordaba a Sora, a su amigo y _su situación_

Matt dejo su lapicero aun lado del escritorio con semblante derrotado ¿Por que tenia que fijarse en ella¡¿Por qué precisamente en ella! Si tenia a muchas lindas chicas detrás de el

En ese instante Yamato suspiro ¿a quien engañaba? a esas chicas simplemente les llamaba la atención las apariencias no eran como Sora que lo aceptaba tal y como el era…

Lamentarse no le ayudaría en nada, así que sabiendo perfectamente que no conseguiría olvidar sus problemas, cerro los libros y salio de la biblioteca con pensamientos que definitivamente no le ayudaban en nada…

OoOoOoOoO

Sora se encontraba terminando de guardar sus cosas mientras intentaba recrear en su mente el enfrentamiento contra Ryoko Takihara aquellos movimientos y precisión que hacían de Takihara una gran tenista era algo que siempre le había admirado desde que la había conocido, ni pensar que por culpa de Ryoko ella se había interesado por el tenis

-Listo-murmuro la joven al cerrar su mochila y colgándosela al hombro se dirigió a la salida en donde Soe y Miaka la esperaban

-¿Y en que quedaste con la profesora?-pregunto Miaka una vez que comenzaron a caminar

-Me dijo que mi entrenamiento comenzara desde mañana…- Respondió Sora con una pequeña sonrisa -Te imaginas- hizo una pequeña pausa -si de verdad puedo entrar en el torneo podré jugar a su lado como si fuéramos iguales

-Tengo entendido que Takihara sempai fue la que te enseño a jugar tenis ¿cierto?

-Asi es…-hablo Sora sintiendo que esas palabras la llevaban al pasado- y muy pronto le podre demostrar que la superare

Soe miro a su amiga y admiro por primera vez la pasión con la cual siempre se entregaba a las cosas que hacia, tal vez era por ello por lo cual había decidido en ese instante no darse por vencida

-Sora haz estado enamorada de verdad

Aquella pregunta le cayó de golpe y sonrojándose enormemente miro al suelo

-A-a que se debe esa pregunta Soe

-Eh? Por nada ya debo irme nos vemos-Se despidió Soe rápidamente dejando a Sora y Miaka desconcertadas

Miaka suspiro al poco tiempo que perdía de vista a su amiga y mirando de reojo a Sora solo atino a sonreír con algo tristeza a diferencia de Sora y Soe, Miaka tenía la habilidad de percibir cualquier detalle que pudiera afectar a sus amigas

-Creo que también debo irme-Murmuro Miaka –y espero que no pierdas el ánimo con tu entrenamiento

-Eh? Ah, claro-Contesto Sora aun algo turbada

OoOoOoOoO Y en otro lugar OoOoOoOoO

Caminar solitario era algo que siempre disfrutaba ya que eso, siempre le ayudaba a esclarecer sus pensamientos o a pensar la melodía de su siguiente canción. Antes, Gabumon solía acompañarlo todo el tiempo y en silencio esperaba pacientemente para poder escuchar lo que a veces le atormentaba, quizás Gabumon se sorprendería, si supiera que lo único que lo atormenta ahora era una chica, definitivamente crecer nunca le había llamado la atención pero eso es algo que no se puede evitar ¿cierto?

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, ni más ni menos que al mismísimo Yamato Ichida que gran sorpresa¿no creen chicos? -Se oyó decir con especial odio impregnado en cada palabra

Matt cerró los ojos y haciendo caso omiso a Shinn y a las carcajadas de sus dos acompañantes comenzó a caminar, realmente no tenia ninguna intención de discutir o reñir con el

Al notar que Matt lo ignoraba olímpicamente Shinn sonrió con malicia

-Me pregunto que pasaría si tus amigos recibieran una pequeña visita de mi banda

Matt se detuvo en seco y volteándose bruscamente tomo por el cuello a Shinn y lo acorralo en la pared

-Te dije, que podías odiarme si eso te hacia sentir mejor, pero... si intentas molestar a mis amigos ten la seguridad de que lo pagaras caro- La frialdad y el brillo de furia que emanaban aquellos ojos azul celeste eran realmente impresionantes, Shinn jamás se hubiese imaginado el cambio tan drástico que había llegado a tomar aquel joven que habitualmente era tranquilo...

Asustado uno de los dos individuos saco una navaja con la cual quería imponerse

-Suéltalo o el que se arrepentirá será otro-Grito el más joven de los 3

Matt soltó a Shinn el cual se deslizo por la pared visiblemente impresionado y mirando al chico que intentaba amenazarlo con la navaja sonrió

-Para poder usarla, es necesario valor y creo que no lo posees-Murmuro Matt con una mirada tan fría que atravesó al joven

-Basta Kira déjalo en paz-Ordeno Shinn al lograr ponerse en pie

Kira bajo la mirada y guardo la navaja con un poco de torpeza

-¿Porque?- Murmuro el joven de cabellera negra -¿Porque te preocupas tanto por ellos¡¿Acaso son tan importantes para ti!-Grito Shinn al verlo a los ojos

Sus miradas se conectaron en ese instante y aunque el semblante de Matt aun se mostraba frió Shinn no evadió aquella mirada

-Ellos, simplemente son mis amigos-Respondió Matt al tiempo que recogía su maletín y comenzaba a caminar hacia Shinn -y haría cualquier cosa por ellos-Murmuro el joven Rubio al pasar al lado del joven de cabellera negra dejándolo desconcertado

OoOoOoOoO Mientras tanto en otro lugar OoOoOoOoO

Sora suspiro con tristeza al ver pasar a una linda pareja pasar por su lado

-¿En realidad estoy enamorada?-Murmuro para si misma Sora al recordar la pregunta de Soe, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas ya que su mente le había mostrado una imagen de Matt en aquel jardín tocando una armónica y tratando de alejar ese pensamiento agito su cabeza negativamente-Se supone que solo me gusta Tai-se reprendió a si misma -En realidad, me pregunto… ¿que tanto me gusta Tai?- Sora cerro los ojos mientras comenzaba nuevamente a caminar -recuerdo que antes solía compararlo con el chocolate – una sonrisa invadió sus labios –Aunque, ahora no se si el chocolate todavía sea mi preferido, si tan solo Tai no fuera tan distraído talvez mi vida seria muy diferente

-Yo no soy distraído-Contesto Tai con el seño fruncido y un dejo de disgusto

Al escuchar esa voz Sora se sobresalto

-T-tai e-e-escuchaste todo lo que dije?-Pregunto la joven nerviosa con un encendido tono carmín en las mejillas

-Solo la parte en la que dijiste que te gustaba...

A Sora se le paralizo el corazón

-Aunque no comprendo en que momento te dejo de gustarte el chocolate

-E-el c-chocolate?-repitió la joven entrecortadamente mientras su mano derecha instintivamente se dirigía a su pecho para averiguar si su corazón aun latía

Acto que Tai no noto por que intentaba recordar en que momento Sora comenzó a odiar el chocolate

-Abra sido cuando estrelle mi cono de helado en su cara-murmuro para si mismo el joven castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Y dice que no es distraído-pensó Sora al tiempo comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su casa con un poco de enfado-En definitiva Matt solía ser mas observador

En ese instante Sora se detuvo bruscamente al percatarse que siempre por un motivo u otro Matt invadía sus pensamientos y con un hormigueo en el estomago se percato por primera vez que algo había comenzado a cambiar…

OoOoOoOoO

El celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia y reconociendo el número de quien llamaba contesto con tranquilidad

-Hola Ryo

-¡Matt ya tenemos fecha para el primer concierto!-Grito Ryo con sumo entusiasmo dejando a un rubio de ojos celestes bastante sordo -Será dentro de 2 semanas

-E-eso es fantástico-Hablo finalmente Matt cuando su cerebro proceso la información -Ya lo sabe todo el grupo?

- Todavía no, la verdad quería preguntarte también por la canción que nos habías prometido ¿ya la terminaste?

-Aun no, pero tengo en mente una que encajara a la perfección- Al decir esto la imagen de Sora invadió sus pensamientos y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios...

-Entonces confiare en tu criterio, te veo donde siempre, necesitamos prepararnos nos vemos

-Ok, nos vemos- Matt termino con la llamada y con energías restablecidas se dirigió a su departamento para poder recoger su guitarra y poder después reunirse con el grupo, en ese momento y sintiendo mil y una emociones pensó que quizás ese día podría ser uno de los mas afortunados que hubiera tenido últimamente

Poco sabia que no muy lejos de ahí una chica de cabellos rojizos pensaba lo mismo era evidente que en el corazón no se mandaba y el cúmulo de emociones que en ese momento la embargaba se debía a que sin darse cuenta Yamato Ichida se había metido en su corazón el problema, ahora era que una avalancha de confusión la asaltaba...

OoOoOoOoO

-Mi alegría, mi ilusión, pero sobre todo mi amor están plasmados aquí –La joven dio un suspiro mientras abrazaba fuertemente una caja de galletas hechas a mano

-Mientras no lo envenenes todo saldrá bien

-Porque siempre le tienes que quitar lo mágico a todo-Al decir esto muy indignada salió de la cocina

Miaka no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al notar que Soe comenzaría nuevamente a luchar por lo que quería y tomando su maletín se dirigió también a la salida cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Soe se encontraba recargada en la pared con una cara de circunstancia y llena de nerviosismo

-T-tu crees… crees que sí lo envenene?

-En definitiva...- En ese momento Miaka sonrió en sus adentros al ver como la cara de Soe se transfiguraba, ahora más que nunca deseaba saber si Soe seria capaz de conquistar al famoso Yamato Ichida...

Continuara…

OoOoOoOoO

Hola! Aquí termina este pequeño capitulo que espero no halla sido muy aburrido -u como ven Matt ya acepto sus sentimientos hacia su gran amiga Sora y Sora se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia Matt ya no son tan solo de amigo y Tai bueno Tai va a tener que comenzar a hacer algo porque si no, todo puede llegar a pasar xD bueno y sin mas por el momento quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios ya que son ustedes los que me animan a seguir escribiendo y discúlpenme por la gran demora uu espero poder actualizar en menos de 9 días cuídense mucho y arigatou por todo -

Upss OO casi se me olvidan los Spoiler del siguiente capitulo nn

Ambos se encontraban sentados en los columpios del parque en donde solían jugar de niños

-Te gusta Matt-Pregunto el castaño de forma casual mientras en su interior comenzaba a experimentar una incertidumbre increíble

Sora se sorprendió por la pregunta y sin poder evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón al recordar como Soe besaba a Matt negó con la cabeza

-Solo me preocupa como amigo-Mintió la joven con una sonrisa que esperaba poder convencer a Tai

Tai suspiro aliviado y observando a Sora se estremeció al notar que Sora realmente era hermosa cuando sonreía

Je,je, aquí terminan los spoilers por el momento nn nos vemos pronto chaop -


	5. Cazando a tu corazón

Primero que nada quiero ofrecerles una ENORME DISCULPA por la demora y por tenerlos tan abandonados todo este tiempo, la verdad es que mi mama falleció y pues creo que se imaginaran que he tenido que vivir grandes cambios en mi vida (y sobra decir que mi mente me dejo sin inspiración alguna) pero definitivamente ya estoy de regreso nn y con un nuevo capitulo O solo espero que les guste - y tratare de alguna forma darles gusto a las fans de ambas parejas (taiora y sorato)

Por ultimo MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ya que es gracias a ustedes por la cual sigo escribiendo y continuando quizás lento pero seguro u

**Capitulo 4 **

**Cazando a tu Corazón**

Los sentimientos a veces pueden ser demasiado simples y fáciles de comprender y más cuando tu propio corazón te muestra señales tan claras como el agua, hay quienes al final terminan aceptándolo, pero jamás tienen el valor de expresarlos con palabras ya que se dejan llevar por el temor a ser heridos, pero es mas doloroso dejar pasar el tiempo… ¿no creen?…

-Soy una tonta, soy una tonta-murmuraba una joven visiblemente nerviosa-¿que voy a hacer cuando lo vea?

''_Solo dárselo'' _respondió una voz en su cabeza muy parecía a la de Myaka

-Ya lo se-murmuro para si misma- pero no es tan sencillo

En ese instante Soe presiono contra de si el pequeño paquetito al ver como el joven que le había cautivado el corazón se acercaba lentamente a ella

-H-hola-Tartamudeo Soe bastante sonrojada al tratar de llamar su atención

-Hola- Saludo Matt bastante sorprendido al ver a Soe esperándolo en la puerta de su salón

-¿Me recuerdas?-pregunto bastante nerviosa e incomoda al pensar que no había sido una buena idea del todo presentarse de esa forma

Y, como si adivinara lo que en ese momento pasaba por la mente de la chica, Yamato se limito a sonreír

-Si mal no recuerdo eres la chica que lleve a la enfermería

Soe asintió emocionada de que aun la recordara

-¿Y puedo saber en que puedo ayudarte?- Pregunto Matt con una sonrisa

-Solo vine a entregarte esto- respondió la chica mientras bajaba la mirada y le entregaba un paquetito envuelto en una linda tela azul celeste

-Se que ya pasaron 3 semanas desde eso pero… acéptalo en forma de agradecimiento por lo de la anterior vez

Y sin darle tiempo de articular palabra Soe desapareció por el pasillo ante la mirada interesada de sus compañeros de clase

-Vaya que era linda… -Exclamo Tai bastante impresionado

Matt ignorando el comentario de su amigo comenzó a entrar a su aula bastante desconcertado por la visita de la extraña chica

– Matt

-Dime

-Desde cuando te convertiste en playboy?

En ese instante Matt comenzó a masajearse la nariz ya que se había golpeado con la puerta a causa de la impresión que le había causado la pregunta de Tai

-¡¿De donde sacas eso!-pregunto el joven de ojos azules aun con la mano en su nariz mientras veía avergonzado como la mayoría de su salón los observaban atentamente

-Por si no te haz dado cuenta casi media escuela se te ha declarado-Contesto Tai con obviedad mientras cerraba los ojos y entrelazaba sus manos en la nuca mostrando una sonrisa siniestra

Matt bastante enfadado fulmino a Tai con la mirada mientras se sentaba en su pupitre y bajaba el rostro para ocultar como su aspecto se encontraba tan rojo como un tomate.

-Entonces Matt ¿nos dirás tu se-cre-to?-pregunto Tai aun sonriendo maliciosamente

Afortunadamente para el y para Tai, en ese instante Sora y el profesor entraron en el aula logrando acallar la mayoría de los murmullos…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día hubiera sido como todos los demás… o eso se imaginaba Sora si no fuera porque en clases le era difícil prestar atención, puesto que su mirada se centraba solo en como su joven amigo de ojos azules sonreía o respondía sin dificultad las preguntas del profesor, o en como Tai discutía sobre fútbol y el castigo que se había ganado nuevamente por no tener la tarea

En ese instante Sora sonrió, después de todo no era tan sencillo poder actuar con tanta normalidad después de descubrir parte de sus sentimientos y dejando escapar un suspiro se dirigió a su entrenamiento al momento de escuchar la campana que daba por terminada la clase, por el momento esperaba que el tenis la hiciera olvidar todo lo relacionado con los chicos

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

2 horas después…

Matt releyó el mensaje que había encontrado e imaginando la razón por la cual Soe lo citaba guardo el mensaje en su bolsillo y se dirigió sin vacilar al patio trasero

Los rayos del sol iluminaron con suavidad su cabellera negra mientras su mirada se encontraba fija en el cielo, a simple vista Soe se veía simplemente radiante cualquier chico en su sano juicio podría corresponderle… eso lo sabia perfectamente… pero finalmente el era una excepción ya que sin darse cuenta su corazón había comenzado a ser habitado por una joven y linda pelirroja

-Hola

-Hola-Respondió al saludo al tiempo que se sonrojaba-¿T-te gustaron las galletas?-Pregunto con timidez mientras con nerviosismo sus dedos jugaban con uno de sus mechones negros

-Bueno, tenían una forma un poco peculiar- dijo con sinceridad y de forma divertida al notar como Soe había dejado de sonreír y mostraba una mueca de decepción muy graciosa -Pero debo admitir... que el sabor lo compensaba- finalizo mientras se recargaba en el árbol de forma casual y la miraba con una sonrisa

Sonrisa que cautivo a la joven y la hizo sentir mas tranquila

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sora se encontraba exhausta, el torneo se estaba aproximando y era muy difícil para ella poder mantener el ritmo que Ryoko llevaba.

Pero, a pesar de que sus articulaciones se encontraban adoloridas y tenía innumerables raspones se sentía completamente feliz por los resultados que estaba obteniendo en tampoco tiempo

Sora se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando al girarse pudo observar con claridad como Matt se dirigía al jardín trasero…

La joven sonrió ya que esa era una oportunidad perfecta para poder invitarlo al torneo de tenis y sin dudarlo más, se armo de valor y comenzó a seguirlo

En ese instante se sonrojo, últimamente… seguir a Yamato… se estaba convirtiendo en una muy mala costumbre… pero… realmente deseaba ver su expresión cuando se enterara de que participaría en el torneo…

-Upps lo siento-Murmuro sonriendo un joven que corriendo por el pasillo había empujado a Sora

-No hay cuidado…-Susurro cuando de pronto Sora logro observar que recargado en un árbol se encontraba su mejor amigo

Definitivamente en ese momento el valor la había abandonado o eso supuso ella cuando pudo percatarse que sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar mientras su corazón latía estrepitosamente

-Sora... toma valor y díselo de una buena vez- murmuro para si misma -es tu amigo después de todo- pensó a la vez que comenzaba a acercarse

La pelirroja caminó con algo de nerviosismo ignorando que el mayor de los Ichida no se encontraba totalmente solo

-Se perfectamente… lo que me dijiste aquella vez… pero...

Matt solo se limito a guardar silencio mientras cerrando los ojos intentaba escuchar a la chica detenidamente

-Quiero que tengas en cuenta, que he decidido no darme por vencida-Finalizo la joven decidida y sonrojada

-Yo…-comenzó a decir Matt cuando unos labios apresaron los suyos

Sora se sorprendió enormemente al ver a Soe besando a Matt en los labios definitivamente esa escena no le agrado para nada y sintiendo un enorme dolor en el pecho se giro sobre sus talones y se fue tan deprisa que casi se caía al tropezar con uno de los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí

-No digas nada-Murmuro la joven ruborizada y con una pequeña sonrisa -se perfectamente lo que vas a decirme, pero mientras aun no te guste alguna otra chica no me rendiré

Y con una sonrisa Soe dejo a un Matt con cara de circunstancia

-Y dices que no eres un Playboy-murmuro un joven bastante divertido

Tai se encontraba en una de las ramas del árbol en el cual se encontraba recargado

-¿N-no me digas que...?

-Entonces no te digo-contesto tai mientras se bajaba del árbol de un salto y lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa-...que se dieron un besotototototote

En ese momento antes de que Tai se diera la vuelta para alejarse, Matt lo detuvo del brazo y le dirigió una mirada de: _''si lo divulgas te mato'' _que por lo visto el castaño entendió ya que se detuvo y le miro a los ojos

-Ok, Prometo no decírselo a nadie-contesto Tai con bastante seriedad, cualquiera diría por la forma en la cual remarcaba sus palabras que preferiría mil veces la tortura mas grande del mundo antes de revelar los secretos de su mejor amigo

En ese instante

-Hola Yagami

-Hola Takuma sabias que el playboy de Matt se bes...

En ese instante Matt le tapo la boca a su amigo al tiempo que se lo llevaba arrastrando hacia el salón de clases

-Definitivamente no sabes que significa la señora discreción ¬¬ 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las clases se tornaron tranquilas para la mayoría de los estudiantes excepto para Sora que sin poder disimular su intranquilidad se dedico a observar a Matt en todo momento cosa que no paso desapercibida para cierto castaño...

Sora se detuvo en seco al notar sorprendida que Tai se encontraba recargado en la pared de la salida

-Hola

-Hola- respondió la chica con una sonrisa-No se supone que tienes práctica con el club

-Solo se supone-Sonrió el castaño con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón-Me preguntaba si podríamos caminar un rato

Sora asintió extrañada

Poco después ambos se encontraban sentados en los columpios del parque en donde solían jugar de niños

-Te gusta Matt-Pregunto el castaño de forma casual mientras en su interior comenzaba a experimentar una incertidumbre increíble

Sora se sorprendió por la pregunta y sin poder evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón al recordar como Soe besaba a Matt negó con la cabeza

-Solo me preocupa como amigo-Mintió la joven con una sonrisa que esperaba poder convencer a Tai

Tai suspiro aliviado y observando a su amiga se estremeció al notar que Sora realmente era hermosa cuando sonreía

-Me pre...-Comenzó a decir cuando en ese instante un balón se estrello en la cara del castaño

-E-eso debió doler- murmuro la chica

-Disculpen nos pasan el balón

En ese instante Tai se levanto del columpio hecho una furia

-¡¿Como que nos pasan el balón! ¡¿No deberían pedir disculpas antes!-Grito Tai al tiempo que cogía el balón y se dirigía hacia donde los niños se encontraban con paso decidido y golpeaba el balón con todas sus fuerzas a la red de la portería

-Vaya el chico con extraño peinado juega bien-exclamo emocionado uno de los chicos mas pequeños al observar el remate del castaño

-Definitivamente Tai nunca cambiara- Murmuro sonriendo al tiempo que se mecía lentamente en el columpio y observaba como su amigo se divertía alegremente...

Pero a pesar de que ella sonreía... en su interior sentía como el dolor le presionaba el pecho... después de todo, no había podido ser 100 sincera con Tai ya que sabía que el dolor que sentía no era precisamente porque viera a Matt solo como un amigo

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno la verdad es que me quedo algo cortito pero como ya les había dicho antes muy pronto les traeré una sorpresita que estoy segura que les va a encantar nn

Pasando a otra cosa muchas gracias por sus comentarios la verdad es que me animaron un muchísimo y más al saber que les gusta esta historia  me despido por el momento y nuevamente gracias por todo

Jeje no se me olvidaban los spoilers

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Que pequeño era el mundo…

Al notar que Sora lo había descubierto comenzó a acercarse a ella con una sonrisa en los labios

-Hola

-H-hola- Respondió al saludo aun nerviosa – ¿d-desde cuando estas aquí?

-No tiene mucho-dijo con sinceridad al tiempo que sacaba de su chamarra un pañuelo y comenzaba a examinar la rodilla raspada de Sora

Al darse cuenta de que Matt se arrodillaba y comenzaba a limpiar con suavidad su herida sus mejillas comenzaron a arder aun más

OoOoO

Matt beso la frente de Sora con gran dulzura haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara enormemente y una corriente eléctrica la recorriera de pies a cabeza

-Jamás dudes de ti-murmuro Matt al mirar la a los ojos

Sora sonrió y asintió con firmeza mientras el hormigueo de su estomago no se detenía

OoOoO

-Estoy enamorado de Sora

Tai quedo en shock y dejo caer el vaso de agua de su mano, su cuerpo temblaba y sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho

-Q-que... que bien, ella es una buena chica realmente te conviene-contesto con nerviosismo y una sonrisa fingida -si quieres te puedo ayudar para...

En ese instante un puño de Matt se estrello en la mejilla izquierda de su mejor amigo haciéndolo caer de espaldas

-¡¡¿Que diablos te pasa!-reclamo el castaño al tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre de su labio partido

-¡¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes!-grito furioso

-¡¿Entender, que!-grito ahora Tai a la defensiva

-¡¡Que la amas!- respondió furioso –¡¡Se que la amas desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡¡¿Porque aun no puedes aceptarlo!-Exclamo aun exaltado y con los puños apretados

OoOoO

¿Y que les pareció? ¿Interesante verdad? nn jejeje ahora si ya me voy cuídense mucho chaop


	6. Disipando Dudas

Definitivamente soy un caso perdido X-X ya no se, ni como disculparme con todos ustedes por la tardanza TTTT La verdad es que mis archivos se borraron en su totalidad dejando solo lo que tengo en internet y las vagas ideas que tenia en la cabeza, lo que mas coraje me dio fue el hecho que podían haberse salvado si el técnico me hubiera puesto atención UU ya ni llorar es bueno. Pero lo mejor de todo es que he aprendido a hacer copias de seguridad xD

La verdad no se, si se acuerden que les había prometido que en la próxima actualización les traería una sorpresa jeje. Ok ok no se impacienten la sorpresa se trata de nada mas y nada menos de que ¡Ya que tengo listos 3 capítulos! Los cuales subiré casi inmediatamente (o sea uno después de otro jeje) a que no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? Además que diré que están un poquito larguitos :P ojala que eso les guste ya que van dedicados a todos ustedes :D

**Disipando Dudas**

Era una fría mañana en la ciudad de Odaiba, una tan fría que hubiera jurado el Sr. Ichida que la mayoría de las personas hubieran preferido mil veces quedarse todo el día en la cama con una taza de chocolate caliente que ir al trabajo, pero cuando eres el único sustento de tu familia y tienes deudas que pagar no sueles tener muchas opciones. Y aunque la idea de inventase estar resfriado era muy tentadora decidió armarse de valor y levantarse con todo y cobertor; un bostezo delato que aun tenia mucho sueño pero ignorando el cansancio se dirigió a la recamara de su hijo para avisarle que el día ya había comenzado… Cual fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar a la recamara para despertarlo, su hijo ya se encontraba perfectamente listo para iniciar su día de clases

-Buenos días papá-Saludo Yamato al tiempo que se terminaba de cubrir con una bufanda y tomaba su maletín

-B-buenos días-Balbuceo el señor Ichida bastante sorprendido mientras observaba como su hijo pasaba a lado suyo

-Hoy tengo otro ensayo con el grupo, pero prometo que esta vez llegare temprano para preparar la cena-Dijo al joven al tiempo que comenzaba a bajar las escaleras- así que no se te ocurra llegar tarde; ya me voy, te veo en la noche. Te deje el desayuno listo para cuando bajes al comedor-Se escucho decir a Matt desde la planta inferior dejando a su Padre bastante desconcertado, era realmente extraño que Matt se levantara por si solo cuando en la noche anterior había ensayado arduamente

Al salir del apartamento el joven de ojos azules sonrió con gran satisfacción al recordar que la canción que había terminado de componer le había fascinado a todo el grupo, ahora solo faltaba perfeccionar algunos detalles y estaba completamente seguro que cuando llegara el día del concierto todo seria perfecto

Pero si era así… ''¿Porque sentía ese nudo en el estomago?'' en eso un escalofrió le recorrió al sentir que no podía engañarse¡estaba preocupado! ya que seria la primera vez que tocarían enfrente de los demás y el publico no eran precisamente las ratas del sótano de Kyou

En ese instante pudo percatarse que había caminado ya un buen tramo y sin quererlo del todo se encontraba atravesando el puente del parque, de sus labios dejo escapar un suspiro y dejando envolverse por la tranquilidad se recargo en el barandal dirigiendo la mirada al cielo. Aun era muy temprano para ir a la escuela y en ese instante no deseaba regresar a su casa ya que por culpa de todos esos sentimientos tan encontrados no había podido estar tranquilo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios realmente el miedo que tenia era que no deseaba decepcionar a sus amigos

De pronto el ruido de una pelota lo saco de sus pensamientos….

No muy lejos de ahí pudo visualizar a una chica pelirroja entrenando arduamente con una raqueta de tenis…

Que pequeño era el mundo…

Era indudable que el destino siempre la ponía en su camino cuando el se encontraba perdido… y eso era algo que el agradecía; ya que sin quererlo, Sora siempre lo guiaba en esas ocasiones… y esa vez no era la excepción, ya que al verla practicar con tanta pasión, vislumbró con claridad que Sora amaba el tenis y eso era precisamente lo que le pasaba a el con la música…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Rayos murmuro la chica al caer nuevamente y no poder alcanzar la pelota-Estoy segura que Ryoko lo hubiera hecho sin problemas-murmuro frustrada

De sus labios dejo escapar un suspiro cansado al tiempo que recogía la pelota. En ese instante y al alzar la mirada Sora se topo con una hermosa mirada celeste y sin poder evitarlo su corazón se acelero de tal forma que hubiera jurado que sus latidos se escuchaban a los alrededores…

-H-hola-Saludo nerviosa cuando el chico se había aproximado a ella

-Hola-respondió al saludo con una sonrisa que a los ojos de Sora se veía irresistible

En ese instante y para su sorpresa el chico se arrodillo ante ella y comenzó a examinar su rodilla lastimada y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo aun mas al sentir como los labios de su amigo soplaban con suavidad al tratar de quitar la tierra con la ayuda de un pañuelo

Sora se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, no por el dolor sino por el cúmulo de sensaciones que ese chico era capaz de ocasionarle con su simple tacto

-Listo, esto ayudara para que de momento no se infecte-murmuro sonriendo el chico una vez que hubo limpiado y vendado la herida

-G-gracias-Contesto avergonzada-Tai me hubiera dicho que soy una patosa-sonrió nerviosa intentando hacer platica

-Es probable-respondió junto con una sonrisa afligida mientras ambos jóvenes se acercaban a una banca cercana

Sora sintió que aquellas palabras tenían un toque de tristeza pero moviendo la cabeza con negación prefirió no hacer falsas conjeturas

-¿Y que te trae por aquí?

-Bueno… solo salí a caminar

Ante aquella respuesta la joven no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cosa que noto Matt

-No te preocupes no me pasa nada malo-contesto divertido-Es mas gracias a ti las dudas que tenia se han disipado

Sora aun más extrañada lo miro con intriga

En ese instante y para suerte de Matt el reloj de La chica comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente

-¡La escuela!-Exclamo la chica preocupada-¡Aun debo regresar a mi casa para bañarme!

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder

Y ayudando a la joven con su equipo Yamato tomo su mano y comenzaron a correr cosa que impresiono a Sora y que poco a poco dejo a la chica con una sonrisa ya que la mano de su amigo era muy calida y agradable…

OoOoOoOoOoO

-¡LO BESASTE!-grito una impresionada Myaka al tiempo que dejaba caer su maletín en la acera

-¿Por qué eres tan dramática?-cuestiono Soe totalmente roja y avergonzada-si sigues gritando así todo el mundo se va a enterar

-Lo siento-se disculpo su amiga-Es que… jamás me imagine que llegarías tan lejos-Respondió un poco mas recuperada mientras recogía su maletín del suelo

-Creme Myaka que yo tampoco lo se-Susurro al tiempo que comenzaban a caminar nuevamente hacia la escuela

En ese momento Myaka no pudo más que sonreír

-El superior Ichida me gusta mucho-murmuro con seriedad-y no pienso retroceder de ahora en adelante…

Era indudable para Myaka que Soe ya no era la misma chica tímida que había conocido antes

En ese instante al dar la vuelta a la esquina un dolor se le atravesó en el pecho al ver a Ichida Yamato junto a Sora mientras reían animadamente dando a entender que en ese momento solo existían ellos dos

Myaka al ver la escena, e imaginando lo que sentía Soe poso su mano derecha en su hombro en signo de apoyo y sonriéndole añadió un ''vamos'' al cual Soe se limito a asentir con la cabeza

Después de todo, Sora y Yamato eran amigos de la infancia y Myaka sabia que Soe no podía luchar contra eso…

-No olvides que solo son amigos…-murmuro-…casi hermanos

Aquellas palabras tranquilizaron de momento a Soe pero una voz en su mente le susurro ''Los hermanos no se ven de esa manera'' voz que de momento ignoro…

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Ya pueden retirarse chicos a excepción del Sr. Ishida-Exclamo el profesor al escuchar la campana que daba la finalización de la clase

-Me pregunto de que querrá hablar el profesor-murmuro Sora preocupada una vez que había salido del aula con Tai

-Probablemente quiera castigarlo-Hablo un Tai visiblemente despreocupado

Sora solo frunció el ceño de forma sarcástica

-Eso pasaría si se tratara de ti-Agrego haciendo que Tai casi tropezara

En ese instante Sora dejo escapar un suspiro

-Pensándolo bien es mas probable que el profesor quiera pedirle algo-murmuro

Tai ignoro el comentario ya que de alguna forma le molestaba que se preocupara por Matt

-Por cierto, dentro de poco va hacer el torneo Inter Escolar y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir

Ante aquella pregunta Tai se sonrojo levemente

-Claro me encantaría-respondió sonriendo-¡Demonios!-exclamo asustado el joven castaño al ver la hora-debo irme o la entrenadora me reñirá de nuevo

Tai se despidió con un ademán y comenzó a correr

-¡Tai!-grito Sora haciendo que el joven volteara-¡podrías avisarles a tu hermana y a Izzy también!

-Claro-Respondió mientras se alejaba al club de Fútbol

OoOoOoOoOoO

La pelota había volado con gran intensidad logrando incrustarse en uno de los árboles cercanos

-Lo siento-Se disculpo Sora avergonzada-Voy por ella

-¡Espera Sora!-grito Ryoko al tratar de detenerla pero la pelirroja ya había salido de la cancha

-Vaya que es grande….-murmuro cansada la chica al ver el árbol en donde la pelota se hallaba incrustada

De sus labios dejo escapar un suspiro ya que eso no hubiera pasado si es que ella no andará tan distraída. Pero… ¿quien podría culparla? Haber estado con Matt toda la mañana había sido lo mejor que le había pasado

-¡Rayos, Sora¡¡¿Que se supone que estas haciendo!-Grito Ryoko al ver que Sora había comenzado a escalar el árbol

-¿No es obvio? trato de recuperarla-Grito divertida Sora mientras con gran maestría seguía escalando

-¡Pero es peligroso¡¡Baja ahora mismo!-La regaño Ryoko mientras preocupada observaba como saltaba a una rama

Sora ignoro a Ryoko ya que le faltaba relativamente muy poco para alcanzarla

-Solo un poco mas-murmuro mientras se estiraba lo mas que podía-¡Listo la tengo!-Grito contenta

En ese instante la rama se rompió haciendo que Sora cayera al vació. Ryoko angustiada y sin saber que hacer corrió hasta Sora logrando amortiguar la caída

-¿Ryoko?-murmuro adolorida al tiempo que se incorporaba y abría los ojos-¡Ryoko!-volvió a repetir angustiada al ver a su amiga sangrando e inconsciente debajo de ella-¡POR FAVOR¡¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

OoOoOoOoOoO

A pesar de la caída que había sufrido sus heridas solo se limitaban a unos cuantos raspones en si no tenia nada grave pero… La espera en la enfermería fue la peor tortura que Sora podía tener, no tenia ni idea si tan solo habían pasado algunos minutos o horas… Solo sabía que si algo le sucedía a Ryoko jamás se lo perdonaría

En ese instante el sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y levantándose como un trampolín se acerco a la doctora

-Srta. Akiko ¿Cómo se encuentra?-Cuestiono Sora angustiada aun con lagrimas en lo ojos

Al ver aquella escena la doctora la miro afligida

-El director ha solicitado una ambulancia para llevarla al Hospital…

Al escuchar esa respuesta el corazón se le encogió

-En si el golpe que recibió en la cabeza no fue grave solo ira al hospital para que le hagan un chequeo general

Sora dejo escapar un suspiro que denotaba tranquilidad

-Entonces Ryoko podrá participar en el torneo ¿verdad?

Ante aquella pregunta la doctora le dirigió una mirada llena de tristeza

-Me temo que eso será imposible… ya que su brazo derecho puede estar fracturado

-Fra-fracturado-tartamudeo sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía y sin esperar mas respuestas la joven salio corriendo de la enfermería sin siquiera darse cuenta que había comenzado a llover

Si no fuera por su culpa… si no fuera por ella… Ryoko no estaría lastimada…Y sin poder evitarlo recordó la promesa que habían hecho

OoOoOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoO

-Sora… deseo ganar el torneo a como de lugar ya que este es mi ultimo año-murmuro Ryoko con una sonrisa mientras su mirada se encontraba fija en el cielo-…Pero me gustaría mas que ganaramos juntas

Sora se sorprendió

-Pero Ryoko yo no soy muy buena-Respondió con nerviosismo

Ante aquella respuesta Ryoko sonrió

-¡Claro que lo eres!-Exclamo divertida-Solo te falta entrenar un poco mas

-Eso es lo mismo-Rió Sora

-Entonces… lo prometes

En ese instante Sora afirmo con la cabeza

-Lo prometo

OoOoOoOoOoO Fin del Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoO

-Así que aquí estabas-murmuro una voz que la hizo regresar a la realidad

Matt la miro bastante aliviado mientras con su mano derecha cubrió a Sora de la lluvia con la ayuda de un paraguas

-Sabes, todos están preocupados por ti-murmuro el joven de ojos celeste con suma ternura al tiempo que se ponía en cunclillas para ponerse a su altura ya que Sora se encontraba sentada en un pequeño barandal de piedra

Sora se encontraba sorprendida y avergonzada consigo misma bajo la mirada, no deseaba mirarlo no deseaba que ese mar celeste la mirara llorar

Matt al notarlo con su dedo índice le alzo la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos

Al verlo a los ojos y sintiéndose desfallecer lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el paraguas fuera a caer al piso

Matt le respondió el abrazo con suavidad mientras ella lloraba en su pecho

-¿Por qué lloras?-Murmuro dulcemente Matt con una voz que trataba de trasmitir tranquilidad al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda

-Porque todo fue mi culpa-respondió un poco mas serena

-Fue un accidente y sabes que nadie te culpa-Susurro Yamato al tiempo que deshacía el abrazo y quitaba con suavidad los cabellos húmedos de su rostro-Además esa chica te manda a decir esto ''No olvides tu promesa, ahora te toca ganar el torneo por mi''

-Pero yo no puedo… yo…

En ese instante Matt poso su dedo índice en los labios de Sora para acallarla y acto seguido la beso en la frente con gran dulzura haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara enormemente

-Jamás dudes de ti-murmuro Matt

Sora sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-Matt…-murmuro sonrojada

-Si….-respondió incitándola a continuar

-¿Te gustaría ir a ver el Torneo?-pregunto sonriendo

-Jamás me perdería algo que es importante para ti…

Ante aquellas palabras Sora se sintió verdaderamente reconfortada…

OoOoOoOoOoO Algunos Días Después OoOoOoOoOoO

Ese domingo se encontraba verdaderamente soleado y para los fanáticos del tenis era una verdadera bendición ya que era el clima perfecto para la final del Torneo ínter escolar

-Esto esta a reventar-Exclamo Matt impresionado al ver el barullo de gente en las gradas

-¡MATT POR AQUÍ!-grito Tai para llamar la atención de su amigo

-Me impresiona que hallas llegado temprano-Dijo sonriendo el oji-azul cuando hubo llegado al lado de su amigo

-Hay ocasiones en la vida en donde hasta alguien como yo nunca podria llegar tarde

-Y me imagino que esta es una de esas ocasiones-respondió Matt no muy convencido

-En realidad tuve que arrastrar a mi hermano para que saliera de la cama-Soltó Kari con una sonrisa divertida mientras llevaba en las manos unas sodas

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí…

-Hay demasiada gente-Exclamo una joven castaña visiblemente nerviosa cuando ambas jugadoras habían salido a la cancha

-Es verdad-murmuro Sora no menos nerviosa

-¡SORA TIENES QUE GANAR!-grito Tai eufórico al verla en la cancha

Acto que a Sora hizo enrojecer

-Tai es un escandaloso-susurro apenada al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia las tribunas en donde sin ningún esfuerzo pudo visualizar a un joven rubio

Matt al notar la mirada de la chica le sonrió y le dio a entender que mirara hacia más a la derecha

Sora entendiendo el mensaje se giro y pudo visualizar a una sonriente Ryoko que se hallaba en la primero fila y al verla toda duda y nerviosismo desaparecieron y formando una ''V'' de la victoria le sonrió a Ryoko provocando que muchos gritaran emocionados

-Kanae-Hablo la joven pelirroja-Hoy mostraremos una gran actuación

Ante aquella seguridad Kanae sonrió mas tranquila al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. Sora sonrió también y tomando con fuerza su raqueta hizo el primer servicio cuando se dio por iniciada la partida

Jugarían y ganarían después de todo ella había hecho una promesa…

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Bueno aquí termina de momento este cap :) espero halla sido de su agrado y por obvias razones no pondré spoiler por el momento. Aunque si se dan cuenta en los spoilers anteriores vienen fragmentos de los capítulos que vienen :D

Pasando a otra cosa quiero agradecer a todas las personas que aun se toman la molestia de leerme y de poner sus comentarios la verdad es que como dije antes ustedes son los que en verdad me inspiran a seguir adelante con esto y por eso MUCHAS GRACIAS y espero sus comentarios pleaseee :)

Isfryd: Muchas gracias por tu comentario me animo mucho, espero que este cap tmb te halla gustado y me encantaria seguir recibiendo tus comentarios nn bueno me despido por el momento muchas gracias te cuidas chaop

Khristinuky : Bueno aqui un cap mas que espero que sea de tu agrado y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo gracias chaop


	7. Concierto

Hola de nuevo jeje es extraño presentarme al día siguiente de haber actualizado ¿cierto? nnu pero como lo prometí aquí vengo con otro capitulo que sé, han estado esperando ya al fin veremos ¡¡la presentación estelar de nuestro joven rubio:D espero que les guste

Otra cosa este capitulo pensaba en ponerlo en 2 partes, pero al releerlo me gusto mas que quedara como si fuera uno solo, así que si estará un poco largo :P

**Concierto**

Matt se encontraba visiblemente nervioso mientras esperaba a sus amigos en las afueras de las gradas al fin de cuentas el Torneo había logrado terminar con una inminente victoria de Sora y Kanae logrando así ser campeonas interescolares

En ese instante el joven se llevo las manos hacia su chamarra y saco los boletos que a tan solo unas horas atrás le había dado Ryo y observándolos con detenimiento sonrió al ver que el hormigueo de su estomago no había parado desde que los había recibido

OoOoOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoO

-¡¡Matt!-grito un joven visiblemente alegre montado en una moto negra

-¿Ryo que haces aquí?-pregunto el joven de ojos azules visiblemente sorprendido al ver a su amigo a la puerta del edificio de departamentos

Ryo solo se limito a sonreír enigmáticamente al tiempo que de su chamarra sacaba un sobre

-Toma

Ryo le lanzo el sobre al joven el cual atrapo sin problemas

-¿Esto es…?-pregunto Matt nervioso

-Si-contesto divertido-Son los pases para el concierto

Matt eufórico grito lleno de felicidad

-Gracias Ryo ¿Cuantos pudiste conseguir?

-Desgraciadamente solo 3 pases-Contesto Ryo

-Uno es para papa-murmuro con alegría-El otro seria para Tai, me encantara ver su cara cuando descubra mi secreto y el ultimo seria para…-en ese instante las mejillas de Matt se tiñeron de un rojo intenso al imaginar a Sora animándolo desde el publico mientras le mandaba un beso

Ante este pensamiento el joven movió la cabeza en forma negativa para intentar borrar aquella imagen de Sora….

OoOoOoOoOoO Fin del Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoO

-Hola-saludo sonriendo Sora al tiempo que Matt daba un gran brinco

-H-hola-respondió al saludo nervioso sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer con furia

Sora lo miro apenada

-Lo siento-se disculpo-No quería asustarte

-Ah no te preocupes es solo que estaba distraído-Contesto mientras con su mano derecha escondía los boletos y comenzaban a caminar hacia el estacionamiento

Esa paz era indescriptible… Matt definitivamente era capaz de transmitir seguridad y tranquilidad a su alrededor

-Gracias-susurro la joven-No te había dado las gracias por lo de la otra vez

Matt negó con la cabeza

-No me lo agradezcas-Respondió tranquilo-sabes perfectamente que haría cualquier cosa por mis amigos

Al escuchar la palabra ''amigos'' la joven sintió una punzada de dolor ya que en ese instante por alguna razón hubiera preferido que dijera ''por ti''

En ese momento y creyendo que ese podría ser el instante perfecto para invitarla Matt se detuvo y suspiro

-Sora me preguntaba si… Cielos-murmuro avergonzado-estoy tan nervioso que pareciera como si te estuviera invitando a salir-Bromeo el chico sonrojado

Ante aquellas palabras Sora no pudo evitar sonrojarse al imaginarse a Matt y a ella tomados de las manos mientras caminaban por el parque y compartían un helado

-Bueno yo…. En realidad…. Sora quisiera…-Dijo aun mas nervioso mientras inconscientemente la tomaba de las manos y la miraba a los ojos-quisiera…

En ese instante el grito de Tai rompió la magia e hizo que Matt soltara a Sora con una rapidez asombrosa

-Uff al fin los encontré ¡¿Dónde andaban!-recrimino Tai visiblemente cansado

-Siempre hemos estado aquí-respondió Matt ya mas calmado-y sabes llegaste en un buen momento

Tai que ni por enterado estaba de lo que sucedía frunció el ceño

-Bueno chicos-suspiro Matt volviendo a sentir el hormigueo en el estomago-Me preguntaba si… les gustaría ir al concierto de ''De Breen''

Tai lo miro con ojos desorbitados al ver los boletos en la mano de Matt

-¡¡Claro que me gustaría!-grito eufórico Tai-¡¡¿Dónde los conseguiste!

-Bueno digamos que fue gracias a una oportunidad que se me presento-respondió Matt al tiempo que le entregaba los boletos a los dos

-Ten la seguridad de que no me lo voy a perder por nada del mundo…

OoOoOoOoOoO

-De Breen, déjame alabarte Ryo

-Si, ¡¡hombre! Jamás imagine ni en mis más locos sueños que abriríamos un concierto de los De Breen

-Ahora comprenderán el porque Yamato parecía esclavizarlos-Soltó Ryo divertido al recordar como Matt les hacia ensayar hasta morir

-Por lo visto no pueden evitar hablar mal de los demás-Hablo frunciendo el ceño Matt desde la puerta

En ese instante tanto Yuki como Kyou quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Shinn a lado de Yamato

-Ahora si estamos completos-Exclamo sonriendo Ryo al verlos juntos al fin

OoOoOoOoOoO

El día del concierto llego con una rapidez abrumadora incluso tanto Yuki como Kyou debieron aceptar que el regreso de Shinn había sido lo mejor que le pudo suceder al grupo ya que era el complemento perfecto

-Me siento muy nervioso-Hablo Yuki mientras revisaba que nada faltara

-Shinn también debe estarlo…-murmuro Yamato al ver que Shinn salía de los camarotes nuevamente

-Si, ya es la 5 vez que va al baño-se burlo Kyou

-Aunque no lo culpo yo me siento igual-murmuro Yuki al tiempo que soltaba el repertorio de canciones

-En tan solo una hora nuestra vida va a cambiar-murmuro Kyou

-Es verdad aquí demostraremos si tenemos alguno posibilidad en este medio-agrego Yuki dejándose caer en un sillón de cuero negro

Al notar la tensión del ambiente Yamato no pudo más que sonreír divertido

-Si en cada concierto van a actuar de esa manera, no quiero imaginar lo que sucederá después

Yuki y Kyou sonrieron

-No puedo creer que a pesar de que dentro de poco será nuestro debut te veas tan tranquilo

-La verdad es que no me importa que sucederá después-respondió Matt con sinceridad- lo único que se… es que amo la música y suceda lo que suceda no la abandonare

En ese instante la voz de Ryo interrumpió la conversación

-Exactamente esa es la actitud Yamato-exclamo feliz Ryo al entrar al camerino-¡¡¿Ya están listos! ¿Dónde esta Shinn?

-Aquí estoy-respondió Shinn con cara de pocos amigos al atravesar la puerta

-De acuerdo chicos-murmuro viéndolos con seriedad-¿Saben que hoy es un día muy importante?

-¡¡Si!-contestaron al unísono

-¿Saben que cambiaran sus vidas?

-¡¡Si!

-¿Saben que suceda lo que suceda seguiremos juntos?

-¡¡Si!

-¡¡Entonces, salgan y demuestren lo que valen!

-Si!

-Saben siento que voy a un partido de fútbol-exclamo mas calmado Kyou haciendo reír a todos

-Por cierto Yamato aun no nos dices como le hiciste para que ese cabeza hueca regresara al grupo susurro Kyou a Matt cuando salieron del camerino para dirigirse al escenario

Matt solo sonrió

-En realidad….

OoOoOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoO

-¡¡Shinn alguien te busca!-grito un joven de cabellos marrones

Shinn bastante molesto por la interrupción se levanto y se dirigió a la salida del Bar; no sin antes besar a su acompañante y susurrarle un ahora vuelvo

-Siento la interrupción-murmuro un joven de ojos azules que se encontraba recargado en la pared

-¿Que quieres?-Pregunto con mala cara al ver que quien lo buscaba era nada mas y nada menos que "El magnifico Yamato Ichida" (nótese el sarcasmo)

Matt suspiro sabia de antemano que hablar con el iba a ser un verdadero reto pero el mas que nadie tenia en cuenta que Shinn Ichikagua era un magnifico bajista

-Dentro de poco tendremos un concierto y queremos que regreses al grupo

-Ja, ja no me hagas reír-Contesto con sarcasmo-Acaso creíste que Iría solo porque tu me lo ordenas-Murmuro furioso al tiempo que tomaba de la camisa a Matt

Matt sin embargo no se aminoro y sin evadir la mirada de Shin Hablo:

-Solo te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas porque se que te gusta la música y porque sin ti no estamos completos

Ante aquellas palabras Shinn no pudo mas que sorprenderse, la verdad siempre había pensado que desde la llegada de Yamato el había dejado de ser indispensable y temía ser desplazado

-¡¡Eso es mentira!-dijo con acidez-¡¡Se perfectamente que solo te estas burlando de mi!

-¿Porque debería hacerlo?-cuestiono el joven de ojos azules cansado de la terquedad de Shinn

-¡¡Porque piensas que todos son inferiores a ti!-Grito Shinn enfadado

-Yo no pienso eso-murmuro Matt con tristeza -Si me uní al grupo fue porque te admiraba…

Concluyo el joven rubio al recordar la primera vez que había escuchado tocar al grupo y como Shinn hacia vibrar la cochera al tocar la guitarra

En ese instante e impresionado, Shinn lo soltó del agarre

-Lo siento-se disculpo-pero no puedo regresar si regresara yo no…

-Si te sientes avergonzado… si te sientes triste… si te sientes feliz… todo ira bien mientras puedas expresarlo por medio de la música-murmuró sonriendo-esas palabras fueron dichas por ti ¿cierto?

Y dando la mano Matt sonrio al tiempo que murmuraba "¿tregua?"

-Tregua-respondió avergonzado Shinn respondiendo el saludo de Matt

OoOoOoOoOoO Fin del Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoO

-… pienso que fue la música-concluyo haciendo que Kyou enarcara una ceja desconcertado

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí dos jóvenes intentaban buscar con la mirada a su amigo de ojos azules entre la multitud

-Definitivamente no lo veo por ningún lado concluyo cansado Tai

-Quizás ya este adentro del club-murmuro Sora preocupada

En ese instante Tai junto las manos en signo de haber encontrado una respuesta

-Amenos que… Matt se este escondiendo de nosotros

-¿Escondiendo?-repitió Sora desconcertada-¿Por qué razón lo haría?-Pregunto Sora no creyéndose lo que Tai decía

-Es fácil-Soltó Tai-debe de estar avergonzado

-¿Avergonzado?-volvió a repetir Sora

-Si tal vez no quiere que lo veamos recogiendo la basura o como mesero quizás sea un barman (N/A: Tai cree que Matt trabaja en el club así el se explica el que Matt halla conseguido los pases)

Sora suspiro cansada

-Será mejor que entremos-murmuro llevándose a Tai a rastras

El lugar era bastante amplio y había gente bastante distinguida ya que el concierto de los De Bree iban a dar llevaría un fin benéfico es por ello que el gerente puso el grito en el cielo cuando el grupo que abriría el concierto había cancelado afortunadamente para "El grupo de Matt" Ryo se había encontrado en el lugar y momento adecuado cuando eso paso

-Bueno damas y caballeros, chicos y chicas antes del momento esperado y para que los ánimos comiencen a vibrar comenzaremos con un grupo que debutara…

Sora se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa mientras caminaba entre la gente intentando encontrar a esos ojos tan azules como el mar

-Lo siento- se disculpo la joven al chocar con un hombre rubio

-No te preocupes-respondió amablemente al reconocer a esos dos chicos

-¡¡Sr, Ishda!-Exclamo sorprendida

-¡¡Vaya que sorpresa! No sabía que a usted también le gustaba De Bree-Dijo un Tai sorprendido

Ante aquella conclusión del chico castaño el Sr. Ishida no pudo más que sonreír ya que esos chicos se iban a llevar una gran sorpresa

-Por cierto usted ha visto a Matt?-pregunto preocupada Sora

-La verdad es que no-respondió- pero no creo que debas preocuparte por eso-sonrió al tiempo que miraba hacia el escenario

En ese instante el comentarista grito al presentar el grupo y la multitud rompió en aplausos cuando la música comenzó a sonar y una suave e embriagante voz inundo el lugar

¡¡Esa voz la conocía! En ese instante el corazón le dio un vuelco y sin poder evitarlo busco con desesperación el origen del sonido

Y ahí lo vio… sobre el escenario se encontraba cantando un joven al cual conocía perfectamente… y la verdad era que…. ¡¡se veía arrolladoramente atractivo!

Su cabello rubio se hallaba alborotado haciéndolo ver súper sexy llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa de un blanco impecable en donde los primeros botones se encontraban desabotonados

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados mientras cantaba con una pasión y entrega que te hacían vibrar esa voz era capaz de tocar el corazón y estremecer tú alma una lágrima surco las mejillas de Sora mientras el corazón le latía con estruendo

Era indudable que en ese momento Matt y su grupo habían conquistado al público y ¡¡hasta al camarero!

-Matt es increíble-susurro Tai impresionado

Sora se limito a asentir con la cabeza sin siquiera despegar ni un momento su mirada

Y era verdad aquel Matt que conocía no se parecía a nada al chico que se desenvolvía en el escenario en esos momentos

Y sonriendo con orgullo se dejo envolver por el ambiente y esa aura que tanto le fascinaba…

Sr. Ishida solo pudo sonreír con satisfacción al ver como su hijo mayor era capaz de transmitir tantos sentimientos a la vez

Mientras tanto…

-¿Quiénes son esos chicos?-Cuestiono un hombre de unos 35 años aproximadamente

Ryo sonrió al reconocer a ese hombre

-Ellos son: ''Tennage Wolfs'' soy su representante Tashikara Ryo -Sonrió Ryo al tiempo que le ofrecía la mano

-Mucho gusto-respondió el saludo- Yo soy…

- Minamoto Miyata –agrego Ryo-Soy su verdadero fan

Había que admitirlo cuando de negocios se trataba Ryo definitivamente tenia colmillo, pero más que colmillo… lo que verdaderamente destacaba a Ryo de los demás era que tenía una endemoniada suerte y eso era lo que más le convenía a los Tennage Wolfs…

OoOoOoOoOoO

La actuación de los De Bree había dejado verdaderamente satisfechos a todos incluso al Sr. Ishida que no era tan fanático del grupo. Pero cabe a destacar que a pesar de que "Los Tennage Wolf" no era el grupo principal habían logrado dejar huella en aquel publico tan exigente

-¡¡Increíble! ¡¡Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado!-Grito eufórico Tai cuando vio al joven rubio

-Muchas felicidades hijo tu actuación fue estupenda

-Muchas gracias papá-respondió apenado el joven rubio

-La verdad es que nos sorprendiste-Exclamo Sora emocionada-¡¡Cantaste estupendo!

Al escuchar esa voz Matt se estremeció

-Bueno en realidad yo…

-Deja de ser tan modesto-Soltó Kyou contento mientras alborotaba el cabello de Matt

-¡¡Oye deja de hacer eso!-replico Matt

Actitud que hizo sonreír a todos

-¿Y Ustedes son… amigos de Matt?-pregunto intrigada Sora al ver a Kyou y a Yuki

Ante aquella pregunta ambos chicos sonrieron nerviosos

-Sora eres una despistada-hablo un Tai verdaderamente divertido-Esos chicos pertenecen también al grupo donde canta Matt

En ese instante Sora se sonrojo ya que la verdad era que en el concierto no había reparado en la presencia de aquellos chicos (¿Quién la culparía? ¿verdad chicas?)

-Ah! Lo siento es que…

-No te preocupes- murmuro Yuki -suele pasarnos muy seguido, cuando este-señalo a Matt- esta con nosotros

-Bueno como nadie nos conoce a excepción del Sr, Ishida claro esta nos presentaremos-Dijo sonriendo Kyou con la sonrisa que siempre le caracterizaba- Mi nombre es Kozumi Kyou y este…-imito a su amigo – es Takano Yuki y el otro miembro que falta se llama Ishikagua Shinn

-Mucho gusto-sonrió la chica-Mi nombre es Takenouchi Sora y este…-imito a ambos chicos-es el gloton Yagami Tai-concluyo Sora haciendo reír a los chicos

Y sabiendo lo que le esperaba Sora comenzó a correr

-Ya veras Sora cuando te atrape-Grito enfadado Tai

En ese instante Sora sonrió tan genuinamente que Matt pudo comprender que el lazo que unía a esos dos era tan fuerte que nada ni nadie podría ser capaz de romperlo

Al saberlo el corazón le dolió y sonriendo con tristeza acepto que se había enamorado perdidamente de esa chica, de una chica que ya había entregado su corazón a su mejor amigo

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sora suspiro aliviada mientras recogía sus cosas con absoluta calma. Al día siguiente las vacaciones de verano darían comienzo y quizás era por esa razón que el ambiente que se manejaba en esos instantes era armonioso

En ese instante y antes de salir del aula no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el pupitre de Matt, últimamente y a causas del grupo musical había faltado toda una semana y la verdad lo extrañaba demasiado…

-Lo siento se disculpo-al chocar accidentalmente con un joven

-No te preocupes-murmuro divertido al ver en ese instante como la chica pelirroja lo veía perpleja-No, no soy un fantasma-respondió Matt adivinando lo que pensaba en ese instante la pelirroja

-Es solo que se me hace extraño verte cuando las clases ya han terminado

Aquellas palabras hicieron suspirar cansado a Matt

-La verdad es que vine a hacer unos exámenes-Contesto el joven mientras comenzaba a caminar con su amiga hacia la salida-ya sabes que últimamente no había podido venir y necesitaba presentarlos

En ese momento Sora bendijo inconscientemente a que los profesores hubieran podido obligar a Matt a presentar los exámenes

-Sora-murmuro el joven de mirada celeste - si no es mucha molestia ¿te gustaría ir conmigo al parque?

Ante aquella proposición la joven asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa sin saber que no muy lejos de ahí una joven veía esa escena con dolor

-¿Soe que estas haciendo?-cuestiono Myaka cuando noto que su amiga se rezagaba

-Nada, lo siento-sonrió Soe fingiendo no haber visto nada

Poco después….

-Wuaa que tranquilidad-Exclamo Matt visiblemente relajado

-Es verdad-susurro Sora cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el sonido que hacían los árboles al ser balanceados por el viento

En ese instante el barullo de la gente los distrajo ya que al parecer tres jóvenes eran el centro de atención y llamados por la curiosidad ambos jóvenes se acercaron

-Bueno señoras, señores y jóvenes cabe destacar que hoy es el tiempo del amor y no me negaran que especialmente en esta época el romanticismo se respira

-Haber quien podría demostrárnoslo-pregunto con picardía mientras con la miraba buscaba a una pareja enamorada

Quizás era el destino o una mala jugada pero indudablemente Yamato y Sora habían llamado la atención

-Si definitivamente esos jóvenes son los adecuados-Grito señalando a Sora y a Matt

-¡¡Si!-grito el publico emocionado-¡¡que se besen!

-No... Pero...-tartamudeo Matt avergonzado al ver que todo la gente los volteaba a ver

En que momento se habían metido en esa situación no tenía ni la menor idea

Matt suspiro resignado y mirando a Sora sonrió con nerviosismo

-Creo que no podemos escaparnos-susurro Matt

Sora sabiendo a lo que se refería se sonrojo cosa que Yamato noto y que la hizo ver ante sus ojos, simplemente irresistible y sin poder evitarlo la obligo a mirarlo, tomando con delicadeza su barbilla. En ese instante… el mundo dejo de existir y dejándose llevar por el momento la beso…

Fue un beso tímido y suave que fue roto con el estruendo de los aplausos del público dejando a ambos chicos más rojos que un tomate

Poco después de aquella demostración ambos jóvenes se encontraban camino a la casa de Sora aunque la verdad el ambiente que les rodeaba era bastante silencioso e incomodo

-Sora… yo…-trato de hablar aun avergonzado por lo sucedido en el parque

Sora al notarlo su corazón se acelero

-N-no te preocupes-tartamudeo la chica-Al fin y al cabo todo paso en contra de nuestra voluntad

Al escuchar esas palabras una punzada de dolor se le atravesó en el pecho

-Si… es verdad-susurro Matt son una sonrisa de tristeza, sonrisa que no pudo ver Sora porque la joven se encontraba aun muy nerviosa por lo acontecido

-Bueno ya estas sana y salva-murmuro Matt al llegar a la puerta de la casa de su amiga

-Si…-respondió sonrojada

-Bueno…-murmuro- cuídate y siento mucho aquel accidente

-Si, no te preocupes-respondió-nos vemos mañana-se despidió sintiendo sus piernas como mantequilla al mirar a su amigo y recordar el beso

Al ver entrar a la joven Matt solo pudo sonreír con tristeza no había tenido el valor para decirle a su amiga que mañana se marcharía, pero por lo menos… y aunque para Sora el beso no significara nada, el guardaría siempre ese recuerdo como si de un tesoro se tratara…

-Adiós Sora-murmuro al tiempo que se giraba y comenzaba a caminar por la calle solitaria sabiendo en ese instante que debía hacer…

Mientras tanto Sora se había dejado caer en la puerta de entrada al tiempo que suspira y acariciaba sus labios

-Ya son dos…. Ya son dos-murmuro sonrojada al recordar que ya eran son ocasiones en las cuales había probado los labios de Yamato

OoOoOoOoOoO

En ese instante el timbre de la puerta sonó en un singular apartamento de la región de odaiba

-¡¡Yo abriré!-grito alegre Tai al escuchar el timbre

Al abrir la puerta Tai no pudo más que sonreír al toparse con su amigo

-¡¡Matt que sorpresa!-saludo Tai al verlo

Cosa que Matt ignoro

-Necesitamos hablar-murmuro con seriedad

Al notar el semblante de seriedad de Matt, Tai asintió con la cabeza

-De acuerdo

Matt y Tai entraron en el departamento y subiendo las escaleras se dirigieron a la habitación del castaño

-Ahora dime-murmuro Tai con seriedad

-Bueno yo… estoy… estoy enamorado…

Ante aquella confesión Tai dio un suspiro que denotaba alivio

-Wuuaa que alivio pensé que me dirías algo grave-Exclamo dejándose caer en una silla

Matt solo se limito a suspirar

-Y bien…-lo miro con picardía -¿quien es ella? ¿La conozco?

Ante aquellas preguntas Matt asintió

-Estoy enamorado de Sora

Tai quedo en shock y dejo caer el vaso de agua de su mano, su cuerpo temblaba y sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho

-Q-que... que bien, ella es una buena chica realmente te conviene-contesto con nerviosismo y una sonrisa fingida -si quieres te puedo ayudar para...

En ese instante un puño de Matt se estrello en la mejilla izquierda de su mejor amigo haciéndolo caer de espaldas

-¡¡¿Que diablos te pasa!-reclamo el castaño al tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre de su labio partido

-¡¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes!-grito furioso

-¡¿Entender, que!-grito ahora Tai a la defensiva

-¡¡Que la amas!- respondió furioso –¡¡Se que la amas desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡¡¿Porque aun no puedes aceptarlo!-Exclamo aun exaltado y con los puños apretados

Tai solo se limito a bajar la mirada

-Si no se lo dices-murmuro mas calmado- alguien podría adelantarse

-Lo dices por ti-dijo con acidez el moreno

-Si podría ser yo-respondió con una sonrisa llena de tristeza-Y ten la seguridad de que si esa fuera mi intención no estaría aquí-murmuro Matt al tiempo que salía por la puerta y dejaba a un Tai verdaderamente confundido…

Tai sabía que lo que había dicho había sobrado, la verdad era que… sabia perfectamente Que para Matt…. La amistad era sumamente importante…

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Soy un verdadero y completo idiota-susurro Matt mientras caminaba bajo el manto estrellado-¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría ir a la chica que ama?...

Solo el…

En ese instante de sus labios se dejo escapar un suspiro y tarareando la canción que había tocado una vez con la harmónica comenzó a caminar en la silenciosa calle…. Era verdad, era un idiota y de los peores, porque a pesar de haber hecho una estupidez ese idiota de alguna forma se sentía sumamente aliviado por lo que había hecho…

OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO

Ok aquí termina el capitulo TTTT hasta a mi me hizo llorar uu pero era algo que tenia que pasar ya era hora de que Tai se enterara de una vez por todas de lo que pasaba a su alrededor…

Bueno por el momento me despido y sobre la próxima actualización ahora si no pongo fecha porque luego les quedo mal pero les aseguro que tratare no tardarme mucho

Cuídense y sobre todo no se olviden de poner comentarios please :D

ooo Spoilers ooo

En ese instante la vio…

Simplemente se veía hermosa llevaba un yukata de tono rosa pálido con un fino y hermoso estampado, su cabello se encontraba perfectamente peinado en una cola en donde lo adornaba con un precioso broche

-Hola Tai-saludo sonriendo

Mientras dejaba a un Tai bastante sonrojado

-Vaya te ves preciosa-murmuro el chico castaño provocando que el rostro de Sora brillara de rojo

-Y-y Matt, ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto mientras con la mirada buscaba al chico de ojos celeste

-¿Matt? Bueno el….

OooO

Bueno hasta aquí llegan los Spoilers de momento y quisiera agradecerte **ilovekurama218 **por tu comentario muchísimas gracias espero también que te halla gustado esta capi :D


	8. Una Cita Bajo Las Estrellas

Bueno que les puedo decir uu últimamente el trabajo y el otro fic me han absorbido mucho y la verdad es que la falta de inspiración no me había permitido terminar este capi que para mi es bastante especial ya que de alguna forma da por terminada esta historia. Sí, lo se; suena extraño viniendo de alguien que se tarda demasiado en actualizar :S pero al fin hemos llegado hasta aquí y eso es definitivamente gracias a ustedes y a todo su apoyo :)

Pasando a otra cosa quiero dedicar este capi a "Mariam Hiwatari" y a todos los fans del "Taiora" que me han leído y me han dejado sus comentarios :)

Una Cita Bajo Las Estrellas

Definitivamente no había podido dormir en lo más mínimo y eso sus enormes ojeras lo demostraban a creces, pero la verdad… ¡no era para menos¿Quien lo iba a decir? que de la noche a la mañana el frió lobo solitario estaba enamorado y que la chica en cuestión era nada menos que ¡¡Sora Takenouchi!!

Misma chica con la cual ya tenía toda una historia de estrecha "Amistad" o eso creía ayer antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla izquierda de parte de su mejor amigo

En ese instante y sin poder evitarlo Tai recordó con melancolía todos los innumerables momentos que habían pasado Sora y el, desde el momento que se habían conocido…

Aun recordaba como la chica de ojos rojizos se había enfadado cuando el había vomitado en su sombrero y no le había avisado antes de ponérselo o aquella vez que se había enfadado por lo de su cabello y el estupido broche

En ese instante Tai no pudo más que sonreír divertido, la verdad es que siempre habían tenido problemas y a veces solían pasársela discutiendo por tonterías, pero siempre habían logrado resolver los altercados y apoyarse mutuamente bajo cualquier circunstancia…

Tai cerró los ojos y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al recordar también las veces en las cuales esa joven se preocupaba constantemente por culpa de su carácter tan impulsivo y las consecuencias que luego acarreaban esas acciones y ¿Como olvidar la desesperación que sintió cuando Datamon la había secuestrado?

La verdad…

Ahora que lo pensaba…

El nunca había visto su vida lejos de Sora

Sin poder evitarlo sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al fin de cuentas Matt tenia razón el estaba enamorado de esa pelirroja

Pero la pregunta era ¿Sora también sentía lo mismo que el?

En ese momento Tai sintió un nudo en el estomago al recordar la actitud que había puesto contra Matt y sin esperar mas tiempo se levanto de la cama.

Necesitaba verlo… necesitaba disculparse después de todo lo que Matt sentía por Sora no era algo que hubiera planeado desde un principio

OoOoOoOoOoO

No siempre nuestras acciones son totalmente adecuadas e irse sin despedirse había sido algo cobarde... Pero, cuando un lobo esta herido lo mas sensato es huir y esperar a que la herida se restablezca y eso era precisamente lo que Yamato estaba haciendo, ya que necesitaba olvidar para poder regresar con una sonrisa…

_Después de todo… la gente no puede cambiar en su totalidad ya que la esencia siempre seguirá siendo la misma_

En ese momento y con ese pensamiento Matt abordo el avión al tiempo que recordaba que lo único que le quedaba era la música…

-Te despediste de ella?-pregunto Shin al ver el semblante de Matt

-Eh?

-¿Que si te despediste de ella?-pregunto nuevamente con voz cancina

-No se a lo que te refieres-respondió Matt al tiempo que acomodaba sus cosas en la parte de arriba

Shinn suspiro

-Cuando alguien canta con tanto sentimiento solo puede significar que esta enamorado o esta destrozado-murmuro Shinn al tiempo que recordaba las ultimas presentaciones que habían tenido

Matt suspiro y se dejo caer en su asiento tratando de sonreir

-Jamás pensé que fueras tan perceptivo- contesto desviando su mirada celeste a la ventanilla -…Y no- murmuro - no me despedí de ella… porque sin lugar a dudas nos volveremos a ver

Shinn al ver la actitud del rubio volvió a suspirar y acomodándose el cinturón de seguridad espero a que el avión comenzara a elevarse

OoOoOoOoO

-¡¡¡QUE!!!-grito impresionado Tai-Pero ayer lo vi y no me menciono nada

-Vaya, jamás pensé que no les dijera-murmuro extrañado el Sr. Ishida mientras con su mano derecha se alborotaba el cabello

-¿Y cuando regresa?-pregunto desilusionado el castaño

Al ver el semblante de Tai el papa de Matt sonrió con tristeza

-La verdad… es que no hay una fecha establecida, ya que la gira puede durar todas las vacaciones

Tai solo se limito a cerrar los ojos mientras apretaba los nudillos con fuerza ¿Porque Matt tenia que ser así? Se supone que eran amigos ¿no¡entonces porque siempre tenia la mala costumbre de decidir las cosas sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de los demás!. Y ahora ¿que se supone que debía que hacer?

-Gracias Sr. Ishida-respondió finalmente Tai con una sonrisa fingida mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y se despedía

En ese instante una sonrisa apareció en los labios del señor al recordar algo

-Casi lo olvidaba-murmuro para si mismo- ¡¡Esperame un momento!!-grito al tiempo que Tai viraba obveservando extrañado la actitud del padre de su mejor amigo

Acto seguido el Sr. Ishida se metió al departamento y volvió con un sobre color azul en la mano derecha

-Toma-sonrió-Matt me la dio para que te la entregara

Al ver el sobre los ojos de Tai brillaron emocionados y tomandolo se despidió con un simple "Gracias"

_Hola:_

_Seguramente cuando estés leyendo esta carta yo ya me encuentre a varios kilómetros de distancia. Si, se que es repentino y que a excepción de mi padre y ahora tu, nadie esta enterado sobre este viaje. Creo en definitiva, que esta oportunidad que se nos presento ha sido y será lo mejor que nos pudo pasar ya que tocaremos en varios lugares en compañía de artistas de renombre, así que es probable (y no descarto lo posibilidad) de que salgamos en televisión._

_Y sobre lo de ayer… no debes de preocuparte Je je ya me imaginaba que ibas a venir ¿Qué, por que lo se? es simple, eres muy Predecible es mas, puedo apostar que no has podido dormir en lo mas mínimo_

_Sabes?, se que pensabas disculparte y que te sientes algo decepcionado al no encontrarme pero creo firmemente que a estas alturas ese tipo de cosas están perdonadas desde mucho antes, así que simplemente te digo que: No te disculpes solo dile a Sora lo que sientes y recuerda que te apoyare en todo_

_Cuídate mucho y da tu mejor esfuerzo ya que yo también lo haré_

_Atte_

_Tu Amigo Yamato_

Al terminar de leer la carta Tai sonrió con alegría. Ahora todo estaba aclarado con Matt pasara lo que pasara, ellos siempre serian amigos y eso le hacia sentir de cierta forma libre de poder decirle a Sora sobre sus sentimientos

-Hola ¿como estas?-Hablo una suave voz que hizo a Tai saltar del susto

-B-bien-tartamudeo sonrojado con una mano en el corazón al ser sacado tan repentinamente de sus pensamientos por una chica bastante linda de cabellos obscuros

Ante el gesto del chico, la chica no pudo mas que sonreír divertida ya que le pareció una ternura verlo sonrojado y la verdad debía admitir que ese castaño no estaba nada mal

-Toma, realmente desearía que puedas acompañarnos esta noche-dijo sonriendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo de forma coqueta

"Que lanzada" fue lo primero que se le paso por la mente al ver como esa joven se alejaba con un aire misterioso e intrigante. En ese instante y moviendo negativamente la cabeza trato de que el sonrojo desapareciera, la verdad es que esa era la primera vez que una chica le coqueteaba; de hecho había visto a Yamato infinidad de veces en ese tipo de situaciones pero era muy diferente experimentarlo en carne propia

Jeje ahora que lo pensaba, el pobre de Yamato iba a tener muchas dificultades para poder librarse de ahora en adelante de las mujeres y fans obsesivas

En ese instante y alejando a Yamato de sus pensamientos observo con detenimiento lo que la joven le había dado y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos brillaron al ver que el volante era una invitación para ir al festival

OoOoOoOoO

-Sora-le llamo-Sora-le volvió a llamar-¡¡SORA!!

-Eh? lo siento, no te escuche-respondió la joven tontamente-que decías

La Sra. Takenouchi solo suspiro y le miro con gracia

-llevas 20 minutos con los palillos en el aire y eso sin mencionar que no has dejado de sonreír bobaliconamente

Sin poder evitarlo Sora enrojeció

-¿T-tu crees?-pregunto con nerviosismo mientras bajaba la mirada a su comida y comenzaba a jugar con los palillos

Al ver la actitud de su hija solo sonrió divertida

-Si lo creo señorita-respondió-¿vas a decirme quien es el que te trae así?

Y como si hubiera sido un milagro de los dioses el teléfono empezó a sonar

-¡¡Yo contesto!!-exclamo Sora al tiempo que se levantaba con rapidez y salía volando hacia el teléfono

La Sra. Takenouchi volvió a sonreír y comenzó a recoger la mesa mientras con el rabillo del ojo observaba como su hija tomaba el teléfono

-Familia Takenouchi

-Hola Sora habla Tai

Al escuchar a su amigo no pudo evitar sonreír

-¡¡Hola Tai!!-dijo llena de alegría-no sabes como aprecio tu llamada me haz salvado

-Bueno me alegra poder haberte ayudado en algo

Ante esas palabras Sora sonrió

-Tu siempre me ayudas nadie podría ponerlo en duda-respondió Sora mientras jugaba con el cable del teléfono

A Tai casi se le sale el corazón al escuchar esas palabras, no era la primera vez que Sora le decía ese tipo de cosas. Pero ahora, el efecto que le llegaban a causar era simplemente diferente algo que nunca antes había experimentado

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto preocupada al escuchar por el teléfono un terrible estruendo

Tai rió nervioso

-No paso nada, solo me caí con el cable del teléfono

-Vaya Taichi Yagami eres un peligro-rió Sora mas calmada

-Por cierto me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al festival del templo

-Claro-respondió emocionada-¿es esta noche cierto?

-Si esta completamente certificado por mi -contesto Tai un poco mas tranquilo-¿Entonces…¿Nos vemos a las 7:00?

-Ahí estaré

Al colgar el teléfono Sora se sintió feliz ya que realmente tenía unas ganas tremendas de ver a Matt

Pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿que pasaría cuando lo viera? con eso en mente se dirigió a su habitación

Definitivamente su vida no era tranquila, pero sabia que de algún modo todo ese trabajo le era bien recompensado con el simple hecho de que su hija se encontrara bien. En ese instante y sin poder explicarse que era lo que pasaba, en el cuarto contiguo escucho como alguien si no mencionar respectivamente que su hija había comenzado a hacer todo un tumulto

-Sora se puede saber que haces?-pregunto la Sra. Takenouchi al entrar y ver que el cuarto de Sora se encontraba totalmente regado de ropa

-No se que ponerme-dijo agobiada

-Si me hubieras dicho eso antes de ver todo lo que tienes en le piso te creería-dijo con seriedad la madre de Sora mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Me invitaron al festival…-dijo finalmente

-Y no sabes que ponerte-completo la Sra. Takenouchi con el ceño fruncido

-Eso-sonrió con nerviosismo

-Creo que tengo algo que te gustara-Dijo finalmente dejando atrás el porte de enfado

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos rojizos brillaron de alegría

-¿¡En serio!?-grito emocionada

-Así es-dijo con misterio mientras se giraba-Pero antes… recoge toda esa ropa

-Eso es… precisamente lo que iba a hacer-murmuro Sora preocupada al pensar el tiempo que le iba a tomar recoger todo ese desastre

OoOoOoOoO

-Hermano a donde te diriges?-pregunto con curiosidad Kary al ver que Tai se encontraba bastante arreglado

-Al festival-respondió con simpleza

-¡¡Yo también voy!!-exclamo emocionada- se que a los demás no les molestara

-¿Porque piensas que voy a ir con todos?

-Porque es típico de ti-respondió con una sonrisa mientras se servia un vaso con agua

Tai enrojeció ya que de algún modo el comentario de Kary le había enfadado

-Sabes, cuando alguien te guste lo entenderás-gruño

En ese instante Kary casi se ahoga con el agua que tomaba

-¿Vas a salir con Sora?-pregunto sorprendida

-¿Porque piensas que es Sora?

-Porque es típico de ti- volvió a sonreír divertida-además es la única que te puede soportar-dijo con un deje de es-lo-mas-obvio-del-mundo

Tai suspiro y sonrió, al parecer todos los sabían excepto el

-avísale a mama por mi

-lo haré, así que no te preocupes-exclamo Kary en una pose de soldado raso

Tai sonrió divertido

-Ya me voy

-Suerte

-Gracias-murmuro sintiendo una oleada de nervios al salir del departamento

Es extraño como un simple sentimiento puede cambiar las cosas, eso era lo que precisamente Tai pensaba ¿Cuántas veces había ido al festival con Sora y sus amigos? La verdad era que habían sido cientos de veces pero era hasta ahora que su cuerpo reaccionaba como un robot mientras sus manos parecían sudar con el solo hecho de la incertidumbre

Tai suspiro tratando con ello reunir el valor con el cual se le caracterizaba y subiendo las escaleras con lentitud comenzó a sentir como su corazón se le aceleraba, dentro de poco… ambos se encontrarían, y el había decidido… que pasara lo que pasara seria precisamente en esa noche cuando Sora sabría sus sentimientos

Y… en ese instante la vio…

Simplemente se veía hermosa llevaba un yukata de tono rosa pálido con un fino y hermoso estampado de flores color lila y fyusha, su cabello se encontraba perfectamente adornado con un precioso broche que le daba un cierto toque inocente

-Hola Tai-saludo sonriendo con timidez

Sus ojos castaños le miraron desorbitados, no podía creer que hubiera estado tan ciego para no darse cuenta de que aquella pequeña niña que jugaba fútbol junto a el había crecido para convertirse en toda una hermosa chica 15 años

-T-te ves preciosa-tartamudeo finalmente el chico castaño provocando que el rostro de Sora brillara de rojo

-G-gracias-contesto avergonzada-Y-y Matt¿Dónde esta?-pregunto mientras con la mirada buscaba al chico de ojos celeste

-¿Matt? –repitió como si su voz se oyera muy lejana

-Si, un chico rubio que dice ser nuestro mejor amigo-respondió divertida Sora

Tai se sonrojo aun más si es que eso se podía

-Bueno, el… salio de viaje esta mañana

Ante esas palabras a Sora se le oprimió el corazón

-¡¿Y eso¡¿Acaso ocurrió algo grave?!-pregunto angustiada

-¡N-no para nada!-Se apresuro a explicarle logrando que con ello se tranquilizara- es solo que le ofrecieron una oportunidad para hacer una gira junto con su grupo

-Oh ya veo-murmuro con un dejo de tristeza

Al ver su semblante Tai trato de sonreír

-¿Estas lista?

Sora le miro con extrañeza

-Para divertirnos-dijo con voz emocionada- esta noche es solo para nosotros 2-Exclamo sonriendo al tiempo que le ofrecía una mano

Sora le miro aun mas extrañada pero finalmente sonrió y sin dudar tomo la mano que Tai le ofrecía y dejándose guiar por el castaño se prometió que haría todo lo posible por pasarlo bien

Y eso fue lo que hizo comieron hasta hartarse, jugaron todos los juegos de azar que se encontraron, recorrieron de principio a fin todo lo que se tenían que recorrer y rieron por pequeñeces, y dejándose guiar por Tai se encontraron finalmente en un lugar totalmente mágico rodeado de pequeñas luces proveniente de las luciérnagas en donde la luna y las estrellas se reflejaban en el lago que yacía enfrente de ellos

-Tai esto es increíble-Dijo una Sora emocionada

-Hace poco que descubrí que existía-hablo muy satisfecho por su hallazgo

Sora sonrió y observando el cielo grito maravillada al ver que los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a ser lanzados creando un ambiente maravillosamente perfecto

Si…. Todo era sencillamente perfecto y más aun observar a esa persona tan especial junto a ti…

Sus ojos castaños contemplaron maravillados como Sora observaba el cielo con un brillo que le pareció encantador, en ese instante Tai había descubierto que en aquel cuadro Sora podía brillar con luz propia

-Por más que lo pienso no puedo creer que hubiera estado tan ciego

Ante esas palabras Sora despego la mirada del cielo y observo a Tai

-¿Por que lo dices?-pregunto extrañada al ver que su amigo había bajado la mirada

-Lo digo porque es cierto-respondió con ironía mientras ocultaba las manos en los bolsillos-nunca me doy cuenta de nada

-Tai generalmente sueles pasar por alto muchas cosas-Dijo comprendiendo más o menos por lo que surcaba en esos momentos en la cabeza de ese castaño- pero… eres alguien en quien se puede confiar y contar siempre como un amigo, así que… eso compensa lo cegaton-dicho esto Sora no pudo evitar sonreír logrando con ello a que ambos rieran

-Sora definitivamente eres especial-murmuro acercándose a ella

-Es bueno que te des cuenta-bromeo

-No lo digo en broma-dijo con seriedad mientras con delicadeza acariciaba su mejilla izquierda quitando en el acto un pequeño arroz

Su cercanía era embriagante y su corazón latía con una fuerza abrumadora sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo Tai le abrazo con suavidad, abrazo que a ambos hizo estremecer

Sora se encontraba sorprendida por aquel acto y más aun al sentir como su corazón reclamaba por salírsele

-Sora…-murmuro con una voz ronca-…yo… yo… estoy enamorado de ti…

Aquellas palabras la dejaron en shock y sintiéndose ajena a todo en su mente retumbaron sus palabras ¿LA AMABA? Taichi… ¡¡LA AMABA¿Cuantas veces había soñado con ello? no lo sabía pero ahora que la realidad la golpeaba… ella… ella… tan solo deseaba dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento…. y permitirse pensar… que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad…

OoOoOoOoO

Bueno aquí termina este capi ojala les haya gustado ya que por así decirlo desde cierto punto de vista este puede ser el final de esta historia :D

Solo les diré que creo firmemente que el verdadero amor no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente, pero…. también creo que si siempre estas esperando a que el otro actué puede llegar un momento en el cual ese lazo tan precioso puede romperse… y sin darte cuenta puede haber alguien más que ocupe tu corazón… Y para quien crea que eso es posible entonces le invito a seguir leyendo :) bueno si es que quieren averiguar que pasara cuando Matt regrese ;) jeje cuídense mucho porfis no se olviden de los comentarios y les prometo que los veré muy pronto ;) xaop


	9. Una Amiga

Hola nuevamente n///n como se imaginaran quiero disculparme por la tardanza uu de verdad lo siento mucho pero es que se me había borrado el casette y parecía quedarse así por la eternidad pero afortunadamente no fue así porque precisamente la inspiración llego ayer en la mañana y pues comencé a escribir logrando terminar este capi en día y medio :) me hubiera gustado que me hubiera durado hasta terminar la historia pero así como vino se fue xD bueno ya debo de estarlos aburriendo jejeje así que los dejo con el capi :D

**Capitulo 8**

**Una amiga**

Sus ojos castaños le miraron con intensidad al tiempo que el tenue rubor de sus mejillas se intensificaba junto con su nerviosismo…

-Sora…-murmuro con una voz ronca y desconocida para el-…yo… yo… estoy enamorado de ti…

Aquellas palabras la dejaron en shock y sintiéndose ajena a todo, en su mente retumbaron sus palabras… ¿la amaba¿Taichi?… ¡¡LA AMABA¿Cuantas veces había soñado con ello? no tenia ni idea, pero ahora que la realidad la golpeaba… ella… tan solo…. deseaba dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento y permitirse pensar… que… los sueños se pueden hacer realidad…

En ese instante y sin esperar respuesta alguna Taichi se acerco con suavidad y le beso…

Acto que dejo a Sora aun más sorprendida, sorprendida por que simplemente su cuerpo no podía reaccionar ya que parecía que se había quedado petifricado desde el momento de la confesión de su amigo….

Al abrir los ojos, Tai le miro desconcertado al ver que en los ojos rubí de su amiga comenzaban a desprenderse unas pequeñas lágrimas

-¿Que sucede, hice algo mal?-pregunto angustiado

Sora bajo la mirada y negando con la cabeza se abrazo así misma

-Entonces…. ¿Porque lloras?-le cuestiono tratando con ello de que le mirara nuevamente pero Sora solo se limito a girarse al tiempo que se enjugaba las lagrimas

-Yo… había soñado… muchas veces con este momento-dijo entrecortadamente- había rezado en los templos e incluso había pedio a las estrellas fugaces que este día llegara...-respondió mostrar una sonrisa irónica

-Y eso significa que la espera termino-Contesto exasperado el joven no entendiendo para nada la actitud de su preciada amiga

-Tai tu no entiendes yo…

En ese instante y sin poder evitarlo Sora se giro haciendo que en ese acto el joven castaño viera que esos ojos que tanto quería se hallaban inundados en lágrimas…

-Tai… yo…. lo siento… -murmuro sollozando-pero… ya…no se… que es lo que en verdad quiero…-dicho esto Sora se alejo corriendo dejando al castaño con un dolor en el pecho

Los fuegos artificiales parecían haber terminado y sintiéndose verdaderamente solo Tai se sentó cerca del lago con una sonrisa que detonaba tristeza

-Matt…creo que… ya es demasiado tarde-murmuro golpeándose la frente mientras trataba de ignorar la enorme punzada que sentía al haber visto la espalda de la persona que amaba alejándose de el…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sora se limpio nuevamente las lágrimas y observando con tristeza vio que el hermoso kimono había quedado lleno de tierra

-¿que es lo que me esta pasando?-se pregunto enfadada consigo misma-¿porque simplemente no pude corresponderle?-murmuro limpiándose con fuerza las lagrimas al tiempo que empezaba a subir las pequeñas escaleras que la llevaban a la puerta de su casa

Al llegar a la puerta Sora suspiro tratando con ello tranquilizarse y tomando valor entro a su casa

-Mamá ya llegue

-Bienvenida-Respondió la Sra Takenouchi mientras que con una sonrisa cargaba una bandeja con galletas y Te caliente-llegas en buen momento no hace mucho que…. ¡¡¿Por dios Sora que te paso?!!-Exclamo alarmada cuando se hubo girado y se topo que su hija se encontraba llena de tierra

-No es nada solo me caí-respondió con una sonrisa al tiempo que trataba que su madre no notara que sus ojos se encontraban hinchados

Pero no se tenía que ser un genio para notar que Sora en definitiva no se encontraba bien

-Deberías tener mas cuidado

-Lo siento no quería que se ensuciara-se disculpo-Tratare de tener mas cuidado

-No lo digo por el Kimono tontita-dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza-lo digo porque no me gusta ver que mi hija se encuentre herida

Sora correspondió al abrazo y trato de sonreír pero sus ojos cristalinos la traicionaron La Sra Takenouchi le limpio las lagrimas con ternura

-Creo que debes de meterte a bañar para que puedas atender a tu amiga

-Mi amiga?-repitió desconcertada

-Si creo que vino del extranjero

Al escuchar esas palabras Sora corrió a toda velocidad hacia la sala solo para encontrarse con una jovencita que se encontraba comiendo palomitas enfrente del televisor

-¡¡¿Sora?!! Pero que te…

Sin tiempo de poder terminar la frase Tachicawa se vio envuelta en los brazos de su amiga

-Mimi me alegra tanto volver a verte-murmuro emocionada

-A mi también me da gusto verte, pero si no me sueltas me vas a asfixiar-bromeo la castaña al tiempo que sonreía de igual manera que Sora

-Lo siento-rió avergonzada-es solo que me sorprendió verte devuelta ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Solo hace unos minutos

-No me refiero a mi casa-dijo sonriendo- sino a Japón

-Ah, bueno de eso solo hace 3 horas-respondió con una gran sonrisa-Pero me gustaría saber primero que es lo que te paso

Ante aquella mirada la pelirroja recordó de golpe todo lo que había sucedido

-Bueno eso….

OoOOoOOoOo

-Hay mucha gente-murmuro nervioso

-Tranquilo Kyou deberías aprender de Matt

Instintivamente Kyou dirigió su mirada hacia el chico rubio que se encontraba sentado en una esquina con su guitarra en mano tratando de componer una canción o eso es lo que supuso al ver a Matt tocando suavemente con los ojos cerrados

-Imposible jamás podría ser como el-contesto finalmente abatido a lo que Yuki comenzó a reírse

-Vamos Kyou que importa si hay grandes personalidades y que por azares del destino nos encontremos aquí solo para suplir a alguien-hablo despreocupadamente mientras ignoraba que esas palabras habían puesto a Kyou mas nervioso-lo importante-continuo-es que hoy daremos a conocer nuestra música en un lugar que ni en nuestros mas locos sueños habríamos imaginado

Kyou suspiro y observando a su grupo se dio cuenta que no era el único nervioso pero tampoco paso desapercibido que en los ojos de cada uno de ellos había emoción y sonriendo un poco mas tranquilo espero a que el cantante que estaba en el escenarios en ese momento terminara su interpretación para que después les cediera el paso a los no tan conocidos Tennage Wolves

En eso estaba cuando el sonido de la guitarra de Yamato se silencio

-Chicos-les llamo Matt a lo cual todos voltearon a mirarlo-Quisiera pedirles un favor…

OoOOoOOoOOoO

-Así que eso fue lo que paso

Sora la observo con detenimiento dándose cuenta que aquella niña superficial ya no existía

-Haz cambiado-respondió

-Tu crees?

-Sip Antes eras una chica mimada-dijo divertida- pero ahora te haz convertido en una chica mas madura

-Eso no es del todo verdad-murmuro Mimi con una sonrisa triste al recordar el porque se encontraba en Japón

Sin poder evitarlo Sora le tomo de la mano y sonriendo le miro

-Te agradezco que hayas venido

Ante aquellas palabras Mimi no pudo más que sonreír

_-Chicas y Chicos quieren escuchar mas música!!-grito el comentarista recibiendo con euforia la respuesta afirmativa del publico_

Al escuchar semejantes gritos Sora y Mimi dirigieron su vista al televisor

-Por cierto que estabas viendo?-pregunto Sora interesada

-Nada en especial-contesto la castaña-pero creo que es necesario que te metas a bañar-rió al ver que la cara de Sora tenia rastros de tierra

_-bueno este grupo no tiene mucho que se formo pero les aseguro que su música impactara así que reciban con un calido aplauso a los Tennage Wolves_

-Quizás tienes razón-contesto avergonzada mientras se levantaba con claras intenciones de irse a bañar-Ahora vuelvo-se disculpo solo para detenerse a medio camino al escuchar una voz que para ella era inconfundible y girándose violentamente observo que en el televisor se encontraba Matt cantando como solo el podía hacerlo…

-Matt-murmuro dejándose caer de rodillas y sin poder evitarlo su corazón se le acelero

Al ver la actitud de su amiga la castaña también dirigió su mirada al televisor

-I-Increible es…. Matt!!-Exclamo sorprendida Mimi al verlo y escucharlo cantar-No puedo creerlo ¿desde cuando se convirtió en cantante??-pregunto -¿Sora?-le llamo al no recibir respuesta y sonriendo con tristeza observo que en los ojos de su amiga se encontraban algunas lágrimas

_A veces pienso que mi amor es insuficiente_

_E indudablemente me pierdo en la desesperación_

_Sin quererlo te hago daño y me alejo de ti_

_Solo para volver a replantearme que tu eres de el_

_Pero es inútil_

_Aun estando lejos… solo me basta con_

_Cerrar los ojos para ver_

_Que en mis sueños tu siempre estas_

Y era verdad por mas que deseaba y rogaba a dios su alma se negaba a olvidarla parecía que adoraba ser masoquista ya que desde su partida lo único que podía ver en su mente era la imagen de Tai y Sora juntos

_He pedido a Kamisama infinidad de veces_

_Poder olvidarte y ya no volverte ver_

_¿Pero como puedo olvidar?_

_Si tú esencia esta tan impregnada dentro de mí_

Su simple esencia… tan solo una sonrisa… sueños que desearía compartir con ella por más que deseara olvidar su corazón le gritaba que seria imposible

_Estoy llegado al límite amor_

_Te amo y no puedo detenerlo_

_Temo que cuando nos encontremos_

_Te abrase y no te deje ir jamás_

_Porque solo un tonto..._

_Podría hacer lo que hago por amor_

-el esta triste-murmuro Sora sin despegar su mirada del televisor

-Sora como sabes que el frió Yamato esta triste-sonrió Mimi al tiempo que le miraba con ternura

-Es por su voz y sus facciones-contesto con seguridad-es como si su canción exteriorizara su dolor y le permitiera liberarse por un momento

-Quieres decir que Yamato esta enamorado?

Al escuchar esas palabras a Sora le dolió el corazón pero trato de ignorar ese posible hecho ya que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dejarse envolver por la suavidad de la voz de aquel enigmático chico

_En mi mente tratare de guardar los recuerdos_

_Que mi corazón siempre atesorara_

_Recuerdos que tristemente serán solo eso_

Ahora solo le quedaba la música, ahora solo podía exteriorizarse cantando y con eso el se había propuesto ser feliz deseando con ello que aquella chica de cabellos de fuego también lo fuera con la persona que amaba

_Eres mi ángel que con una sonrisa_

_Me haz salvado infinidad de veces_

_Eres mi ángel que_

_Mi amor no puede alcanzar_

_Es por eso que a veces pienso..._

_Que mi amor es insuficiente…_

_Porque por mas que me lo propongo…_

_No puedo dejarte ir…_

Había veces en las cuales aun se preguntaba si solo la música bastaría para ser feliz, pero en ese instante la respuesta había llegado sola al ver el estruendo de los aplausos.

Ante este hecho Matt cerró los ojos y sonrió

Por lo menos, poder cantar…. era razón suficiente para poder volver a sonreír y con eso en mente agradeció al público que se había parado para ovacionar al grupo

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Su forma de cantar es espectacular-Murmuro sorprendida-me puso la piel chinita

-Si…-contesto Sora con una sonrisa-Matt se esta esforzando y yo también quiero hacerlo

Al ver la actitud de Sora, Mimi no pudo más que suspirar ya que solo había bastado escuchar a su amigo de la infancia para que recuperara su entusiasmo

OOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

-Eso fue un éxito arrollador!!-grito eufórico Ryo mientras abrazaba efusivamente a Yamato

-Ryo me estas asfixiando-se quejo Matt totalmente rojo por la falta de aire

-Lo siento Matt-rió avergonzado por casi matar a su vocalista

Ante esto dicho todos comenzaron a reír

-Por cierto porque no me habías enseñado esa canción-hablo algo molesto por las risas-podríamos haber adelantado su lanzamiento

-Eso habría sido imposible-respondió Shinn a lo cual Ryo lo miro desconcertado

Yamato no pudo más que sonrojarse

-La verdad Ryo es que a solo 1 minuto de nuestra presentación la termine

-QUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

En ese instante tanto Yuki como Kyou suspirando sabiendo lo que se avecinaba

-Yamatto Ishida eso fue verdaderamente estupido deberías saber que cantar una canción no ensayada es demasiado riesgoso

-Pero quien te entiende primero me felicitas y ahora me regañas-gruño molesto

-Ryo no te enfades ya paso y afortunadamente fue todo un éxito estoy seguro que no tardaran en lloverte mas presentaciones-interfirió Yuki

Yamato miro agradecido a Yuki

-De acuerdo pero espero que no haya otra próxima-dicho esto miro al rubio con severidad

Y sabiendo que era lo que Ryo esperaba Matt suspiro

-Si, lo siento-se disculpo- pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice

Aquella actitud era característica de el, pero pasando a otra cosa lo que mas le sorprendía de aquel chico frió era la habilidad que tenia para escribir últimamente grandes canciones, a no ser que…

-A ver dígame mi buen Matt-murmuro con voz dulzona al tiempo que lo rodeaba con un brazo- por lo visto tu corazoncito ya encontró a alguien-dijo con picardía

-C-Como puedes saber eso-contesto nervioso y con un tono rojo carmín en las mejillas

Al ver que había acertado Ryo sonrió divertido

-Es simple las buenas rolas solo pueden existir si su interprete esta enamorado o con el corazón roto

-Eso ya me lo había dicho Shinn-dijo en tono enfadado Matt mientras sus mejillas adquirían un enorme tono carmín

-En serio-dijo con picardía-entonces vas a decirnos quien es?

Al ver aquel sonrojo Tanto Yuki como Kyou sonrieron con malicia

-¡¡¡Si Matcito dinos quien es tu amorcito!!!-exclamaron ambos chicos haciendo con ello que toda la atención fuera para el rubio

-¡¡¡No se los diré!!!-grito avergonzado Matt al tiempo que trataba de salir del camerino

Pero Ryo adivinando sus intenciones se le había adelantado interponiéndole el paso

-Matcito no te vas a escapar hasta que nos digas quien es tu amorcito-repitieron los tres al unísono mientras Shinn los miraba totalmente intrigado (era obvio que también quería saber quien era la musa del frió Yamato xD)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí Mimi Tachikawa acababa de salir de la casa de Sora

-Aun es temprano-murmuro al tiempo que se sonrojaba-me pregunto si…-en ese instante comenzó a negar con la cabeza-que diablos te pasa Mimi necesitas tener valor-volvió a murmurar al tiempo que se detenía preocupada y dirigía su mirada hacia la Luna

-Mimi?-pregunto perturbado

AL escuchar esa voz la castaña no pudo más que girarse con rapidez para toparse con un joven de tez morena

-¡¡¿Tai que hace aquí?!!-pregunto sorprendida

Aquella pregunta le hizo reírse

-Eso es lo que precisamente iba a preguntarte

En ese instante el sonrojo de Mimi se hizo más grande

-B-Bueno c-como vez vine a J-Japón a visitar a unos a-amigos-balbuceo por culpa de los nervios-Y tu?

Si Mimi se había puesto roja no era nada comparado al tono de piel que había adquirido Tai

-Viniste a ver a Sora?-volvió a preguntar sabiendo perfectamente a que se debía el nerviosismo del joven

-No!!-negó con la cabeza-B-Bueno si-murmuro-pero ya no tiene caso-termino de decir mostrando con ello un dejo de tristeza

Al ver a su amigo así fue como si se le clavara una estaca en el corazón

-Ya es tarde-sonrió fingidamente-¿Quieres que te acompañe a donde te estas hospedando?-Pregunto y comenzó a caminar para que su amiga no viera que en tan solo un instante se le habían cristalizado los ojos

Mimi que se había quedado parada decidió en ese instante lo que debía hacer y corriendo hacia Tai abrazo uno de los brazos del chico logrando con ello detenerlo

-Mimi—dijo sonrojado y sorprendido por tal actitud

-Tai yo no estoy alojada en ningún Hotel-murmuro-porque me escape de casa

-Queeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

-No grites-le regaño al tiempo que le halaba para que caminara

-P-pero tus padres deben estar preocupados?-pregunto angustiado

-No, ellos no lo están-respondió divertida-Ellos creen que me fui de campamento

-¡¡Pero eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte!!-le regaño-Te llevare a un hotel y no acepto un no por excusa

Ante aquellas palabras Mimi no pudo más que sonreír al notar que Tai no había cambiado

-No tengo mucho dinero como para quedarme en un hotel-contesto- además no creo que dejen alojar a un menor solo

-Entonces…

-Tai me iré mañana y no quiero dormir-le interrumpió-además lo único que deseo en este momento es pasar la noche contigo-dicho esto Tai se petrifico adquiriendo un rubor enorme

-V-vaya no pensé que fueras un pervertido-murmuro Mimi haciendo que con ese comentario se pusiera aun más rojo de lo que estaba si es que se podía

-T-Tu tienes la culpa por decir eso!!

-Así que si estabas pensando en eso

-Claro que no!!!

-Claro que si-dijo con voz cantarina

Conociendo a Mimi, Tai sabia de anticipación que no podría ganarle en terquedad y suspirando con desgana recordó que el conocía un lugar perfecto para pasar la noche con ella

OoOoOoOoOoO

En ese instante Sora había salido de bañarse y releyendo la nota de Mimi sonrió, después de todo había sido una visita pequeña pero haberla vista nuevamente le había reconfortado y hecho olvidar su propio conflicto

Y dejándose caer en la cama Sora suspiro según la nota mañana en la mañana Mimi regresaría así que lo menos que podría hacer seria ir a despedirla y con eso en mente se dejo envolver por el sueño solo para recordar en el último momento la imagen de Matt cantando…

OoOoOOoOoO

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que era increíble que en ese momento se encontraran ya en el aeropuerto

Tai suspiro cansado y recordó que pese a la situación tan extraña que había vivido la pasada noche en la cafetería se la había pasado genial a lado de su amiga castaña no solo había olvidado sus problemas, si no que había descubierto que Mimi se había convertido en una chica muy atractiva y despierta

En ese instante y logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos una joven llego corriendo

-Ah llegue a tiempo-murmuro fatigada Sora-Tai?-pregunto impresionada al toparse con la mirada castaña- No puedo creer que llegaras antes yo-se quejo

Tai sin poder evitarlo rió nervioso

-En realidad…

-Pasamos la noche juntos –completo Mimi con una gran sonrisa a lo que Tai enrojeció

-V-vaya-tartamudeo sorprendida y sin saber que decir-por lo menos se cuidaron? P-para ya sabes

-Eh? no pensé en eso pero creo que Tai si lo hizo de hecho no a dormido nada

Tai sin saber donde meterse enrojeció aun más

-Y-ya veo- contesto mareada por la información-no creo que sea necesario darme detalles

-Mimi creo que Sora también lo esta mal interpretando

Sin poder evitarlo Mimi observo a Sora y comenzó a reírse al verla tan roja como un tomate

-lo siento pero no pensé que pensarías que nosotros habíamos hecho ''eso''

-En realidad anoche tomamos mucho café

-Comprendo-sonrió avergonzada

_-Pasajeros con vuelo directo a EU favor de dirigirse la salida de abordaje_

-Creo que debo irme-sonrió con tristeza al tiempo que dirigía su mirada al castaño-Tai perdóname por ser infantil-murmuro abrazándole con fuerza

-No te preocupes por eso-le respondió con una sonrisa-pero espero que ya no seas tan irresponsable

-No te prometo no ser irresponsable pero prometo que tratare de serlo un poco menos-dijo sonriente-así que la próxima vez que venga traeré mas dinero-bromeo-Bueno…-murmuro gracias por todo

-Somos amigos no hay nada que agradecer

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Mimi sonriera al tiempo que se limpiaba una lágrima traicionera

-Mimi-Murmuro Sora alarmada

-No estoy llorando por tristeza- se apresuro a decir es solo que me acorde de unas palabras que alguien me dijo

Tai adivinando a lo que la chica se refería sonrió

-Si… a pesar de que aparenta ser una persona fría Matt en realidad es muy amable-contesto recordando que hacia algunos años Yamato la había encontrado bajo la lluvia

_-Mis padres no lo entienden –sollozo-yo no quiero irme, no quiero perderlos_

_Matt sonrió al tiempo que la cubría de la lluvia_

_-Mientras seamos amigos no nos perderás-respondió con una sonrisa sincera_

Al ver el semblante de serenidad de Mimi, Sora se mordió el labio inferior preocupada

-Mimi la persona que venias a ver era…

Mimi adivinando lo que por esos instantes pensaba su amiga la joven castaña negó con la cabeza y le sonrió divertida

-No, no es él, así que no te preocupes-murmuro al tiempo que también abrazaba a la pelirroja y se despedía-Sora, si en vez de Tai hubiera sido Yamato que reacción habrías tenido?-susurro Mimi sabiendo la respuesta al ver el enorme sonrojo que Sora mostró con la simple mención de Matt

Sin poder evitarlo Mimi comenzó a reírse

-Solo sigue a tu corazón-murmuro y tomando su pequeña maleta abordo el avión dejándolos solos

-Definitivamente la vamos a extrañar-murmuro Tai con una gran sonrisa

-Si

En ese instante la duda la invadió

-Por cierto a que se refería Mimi con lo de Matt

-Ah eso-recodo Tai- bueno no se si te acuerdas que cuando los papas de Mimi le dijeron que se irían a vivir a EU Mimi se escapo de casa

-Si es verdad sus papas estaban muy preocupados

-Bueno pues fue Matt quien la encontró primero-explico-y yo los encontré después y nos prometimos que aunque ella se fuera seguiríamos en contacto por medio de los correos

En los labios de Sora se dibujo una sonrisa

-Así que aun se siguen escribiendo

-Claro que si-respondió sonriendo el castaño sin darse cuenta que los celos la invadieron por un pequeño momento

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida solo para darse cuenta enseguida que estaban solos

-Tai yo…-murmuro sonrojada-lamento haber corrido como una loca

El recuerdo de ayer se había vuelto tan nítido que el joven castaño enrojeció en seguida

-Yo creo que…

-Sora no es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora-contesto- yo esperare cuando estés lista

-Gracias Tai-respondió Sora con una gran sonrisa

-N-no tienes nada que agradecer-respondió el castaño al tiempo que trataba de ocultar el enorme sonrojo que la pelirroja le había provocado-por cierto no quieres un helado?

-Me encantaría-dicho esto ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar distraídamente

OoOoOoOoOoO

-La primera presentación a tenido mucho éxito-exclamo emocionado Ryo- si todo sigue así es probable que la gira se alargue-explico dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de ese lujoso Hotel-Y eso solo significa que el primer sencillo saldrá a la venta antes de lo planeado

-Matt no estas feliz?-pregunto Kyou al ver que su amigo observaba la ventana desde hacia una hora

-Claro que lo estoy-respondió con serenidad-es solo que, aun no me acostumbro a todo esto

-Pues te tendrás que acostumbrar ya que ya somos famosos-hablo Yuki al entrar en la habitación comiendo unas uvas

-me pregunto si cuando regresemos a Japón te tendrás que cambiar de escuela?-se pregunto mas para si mismo Ryo que para Matt

-Eh?

-es verdad seria apropiado que estuvieras en una privada o quizás seria mejor que tuvieras un tutor-Hablo esta vez Shinn que se hallaba tomando una taza de Té

-No creen que eso es extremo?-pregunto Matt por el sumo interés de sus amigos

-Claro que no lo es-respondió Ryo con aire serio-si te pones a pensar lo que sus fans pueden llegar a hacerle a sus ídolos estoy seguro que te cambiarias de inmediato

-De solo pensarlo me da escalofríos-murmuro asustado Kyou

-que tal si nos quedamos sin vocalista-agrego Yuki con aire fatalista

-ah de eso no te preocupes tenemos a Shinn-respondió Ryo despreocupadamente a lo cual Matt no le hizo gracia

-De acuerdo chicos prometo replanteármelo, pero es algo que tengo que discutir con mi padre al llegar a Japón

Ante esto dicho los chicos sonrieron complacidos

Sin poder evitarlo Matt suspiro cansado cambiarse de escuela no le agradaba para nada pero quizás eso era lo mejor si es que quería olvidar a Sora de una buena vez

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí…

-¡¡¡Papa, Mama ya llegue!!!-Exclamo eufórica

-Bienveni…. ¡¡¡Por dios Mimi!!!-Grito sorprendida la Sra Tachikawa-tu cabello se ha vuelto…

-Rosa. Si, lo se me veo bien, no crees?

La pobre mujer no pudo más que desmayarse en el sillón más cercano

Y mirando desde la ventana Mimi sonrió

-Quizás…. si… quizás algún día…. pueda tener un poco de valor para decírtelo-murmuro y con una sonrisa recordó las palabras del castaño

_-Después de todo…. el rosa es el mejor color que te queda_

Continuara…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Termine otro capi por increíble que parezca UU espero no haya sido tan aburrido nnu prometo que dentro de muy poco viene el regreso de Matt shiiiii nn pero bueno como ya les dije ya casi nos acercamos al final yo le calculo que solo serian dos capis mas bueno si es que no me extiendo xD

¿Y que les pareció mi primer songfinc? espero que no me halla quedado mal UU (bueno no se si se le pueda llamar songfinc a una canción escrita por mi xD)

Pasando a otra cosa quiero agradecer a todos que se han tomado la molestia de leerme y seguir paso a paso esta pequeña historia y por supuesto quiero agradecer también sus cometarios tan preciosos que me han seguido animando a seguir escribiendo :)

Asi que Gracias: ragamuffing prometo que pronto regresare a Matt con Sorato includo n//n, tambien te agradesco tu comentario Antotis y por supuesto que pasara algo con Yamato prometo ya regresarlo en escena jeje :D, tambien le agradesco a L.I.T., Khristina Fenix, Isfryd Beloved, izumi frontier y a todos los que me han leido Arigatou!!

Bueno en compensación a que hacia tiempo que no ponía spoilers les dejo estos nn espero les guste

_Ya era hora de dejar de escapar de la realidad, ya era hora de enfrentar el simple hecho que su amor jamás seria correspondido_

_Soe dejo escapar finalmente las lágrimas y comenzó a recordar con dolor la frustración que sentía_

ooooo

_Los días habían pasado con suma lentitud aun recordaba que instintivamente siempre marcaba en el calendario los días que faltaban para su regreso pero ahora se hallaba tan nerviosa que no sabia cual seria la primera impresión que tendría._

_Sora cerró con fuerza los ojos y trato de dormir al tiempo que trataba de olvidar que al día siguiente iniciaban nuevamente las clases y eso significaba volverlo a ver_

ooooo

_-Si te dijera que estaba perdido y que por accidente me tope con tu casa me creerías?-pregunto un joven de cabellera rubia y profundos ojos azules_

_Ante la sonrisa de Sora, Matt supuso que había fallado_

_-creo que después de todo me es imposible mentirte, verdad?-contesto avergonzado Yamato_

_Sora sin poder evitarlo se le cristalizaron los ojos ella no deseaba llorar pero le era tan imposible no hacerlo bajo aquella Luna llena_

_Al ver el semblante de la joven Matt se alarmo ya que sabia perfectamente que el estado de Sora era culpa de el_

_-Sora… yo lo siento yo..._

_Y sin poder pensarlo ella… _

ooooo

_En ese instante Matt se giro al escuchar el grito de su amigo_

_-No es necesario que grites Tai-se quejo el rubio aun aturdido por todo lo que estaba pasando_

_-Matt es verdad que planeas cambiarte de escuela?-pregunto Tai angustiado_

_-Vaya así que los rumores han comenzado-respondió el joven no muy sorprendido-cielos ahora que h…_

_-Dime la verdad-le interrumpió-¡¡¿ es eso cierto?!!-pregunto angustiado_

_Matt suspiro con tristeza_

_-Tai eso es…_

Y aquí acaban los Spoiler jejej soy mala, verdad? pero prometo que me pondré las pilas para no tardarme mucho en actualizar sale ahora si me despido y Sayonara, cuídense mucho y no se les olvide poner comentarios ;) xaop nn


	10. Regreso a Odaiba

Ok, se que tienen derecho a matarme, estrangularme, calcinarme y que también que siempre es lo mismo conmigo TTTT y es sabido por todos que indudablemente puedo poner una y mil escusas por no haber actualizado en taaaaaaanto tiempo; de que el trabajo no me dejaba, de que la inspiración estaba de parranda y no se dignaba a visitarme o que he tenido algunos problemas existenciales y un largo etc…… pero puedo asegurarles que finalmente es gracias a ustedes que he regresado y pues yo había calculado que los spoilers que había puesto iban a abarcar solo un capitulo pero como imaginaran me he extendido tanto que llegaron a formarse 3 capitulos xD. Afortunadamente y para que no se enojen conmigo con el "apenas actualiza y nos va a seguir poniendo en ascuas" pues puedo asegurarles que dos de los tres capis ya están terminados y no solo eso sino que eso conlleva a que la historia muy probablemente termine en el tercero de hecho ya lo tengo escrito solo me falta detallarlo :) jeje a que no se lo esperaban cierto? Pero aun estoy planteándome subirlos uno por día o uno cada semana pero para no estar rompiéndome la cabeza quiero que eso lo decidan ustedes :) así que voy a esperar sus comentarios y pues los dejo con el capi 9 que espero sea de su agrado ;)

**Capitulo 9**

**Regreso a Odaiba**

Su rostro perlado a causa del sudor le hacía ver irresistible, su voz perfectamente entonada en la balada hacia el perfecto complemento con el sentimiento con el cual cantaba

En ese instante las luces empezaron a atenuarse lentamente y centrándose por un momento en Yamato comenzaron a apagarse al tiempo que la tonada de la música hacia lo suyo con suavidad….

-_Es por eso que solo a ti te puedo entregar mi alma-_susurro con los ojos cerrados_- porque tú-_hizo una pausa_- siempre serás mi diosa divina gitana_…-Finalizo arrancando con ello unos estruendosos aplausos e incontables suspiros….

Para esos instantes ya era sabido por numerosos medios de comunicación que los Tenages Wolves no eran solo un grupo del montón

-Éxito, éxito, éxito-repitió Ryo la mar de feliz y con los ojos brillantes

-Yo diría explotación, explotación, explotación-exclamo Yuki exhausto y lleno de sudor-voy a darme un largo baño-dijo fastidiado- así que no me molesten por el momento

-Pero la fiesta esta por comenzar-Grito Kyou al ver como su amigo se perdía por los pasillos al tiempo que este hacia un ademán de despedida

-Se ha escapado-murmuro Shinn-y creo que pienso seguirlo

Ante esas palabras tanto Yamato como Kyou lo vieron raro y por seguridad se alejaron 3 pasos de el

Al ver la actitud de sus amigos Shinn se sonrojo notablemente

-Dejen de pensar cosas extrañas!!!-grito enfadado mientras tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a caminar directo al baño

-Bueno muy aparte de los gustos de Shinn creo que…

-Si vuelves a decir una cosa mas Ryo te juro que te mato!!!-se escucho decir a Shinn a lo lejos logrando con ello que Matt, Kyou y Ryo estallaran en carcajadas

-Ya hablando en serio chicos quiero sugerirles algo

Sin poder evitarlo Ryo prendió un cigarro mientras captaba la atención de los otros dos chicos

-De lo que quiero hablarles-dijo haciendo una pausa para sacar una bocanada de humo- es de algo que ya les había mencionado hace poco

Ese aire de intriga que persistentemente acostumbraba poner Ryo a sus palabras era algo que siempre había fastidiado a Matt ya que solo lo utilizaba para decirles algo importante y poner más emoción a lo que quería decirles

-Como se darán cuenta-continuo- en este momento ya no hay nadie en este país que no reconozca sus rostros y eso me alegra ya que al fin comienza a premiarse todos sus esfuerzos, pero siento que para comodidad de ustedes y también mía, me gustaría que se pensaran bien sobre lo de cambiarse a una escuela privada de varones, si Matt se que dijiste que lo discutirías mas adelante con tu padre-contesto Ryo al ver que el chico pensaba hablar-pero creo chicos que por el bien del grupo no es algo que solo deban platicar con sus padres si no también entre ustedes para mi es importante que ninguno tenga inconvenientes

-Entonces, si es algo que nos incumbe a todos porque solo nos lo dices a nosotros-pregunto Kyou tratando de alejar el humo del cigarrillo de Ryo

-Porque tú y Yuki siempre suelen llevarse la contraria y últimamente pelean hasta por que una mosca vuela por su lado

Ante esto dicho Kyou gruño

-Y tu Yamato no te quedas atrás-dijo acusadoramente- admito que siempre has sido frio con nosotros pero ahora pareciera que te encuentras en otro plano astral y eso no ayuda nada a el grupo así que espero que cuando lleguemos a Tokio esa tensión se disuelva

Matt sabiendo a lo que quería llegar suspiro desganado

-De acuerdo lo tratare-respondió Kyou-pero no te prometo nada-dicho esto se dio la media vuelta pensando que lo que le decía Ryo no era mentira de hecho siempre había peleado con Yuki y era hasta cierto punto divertido, pero últimamente esas peleas se habían tornado algo excesivas y el sabia mejor que nadie que el humor de Yuki había cambiado mucho desde que la gira había comenzado

Sin poder evitarlo un suspiro se escapo de sus labios e imaginando cual era el problema de Yuki, Kyou comenzó a idear un plan para poder hablar con ese chico que le gustaba mas encerrarse consigo mismo que exteriorizar sus preocupaciones

Mientras tanto Yamato solo se abstuvo de tomar sus cosas y salir de la habitación dejando a Ryo con la mirada perdida en la ventana

-Matt-le llamo Ryo sin mirarlo-no se bien que esta pasando por tu cabeza últimamente, pero espero que la decisión que tomes mas adelante no sea solo por intentar huir

El joven de cabellera rubia no pudo más que forzar una sonrisa y salir de la habitación era evidente que como manager y amigo Ryo podía notar perfectamente lo que le sucedía a cada miembro del grupo

OoOoOoO

La habitación se encontraba visiblemente iluminada por el sol mientras la joven Yagami repasaba algunos apuntes, sin poder evitarlo Hikari suspiro y observo con tristeza como su hermano miraba con sumo entretenimiento el cielo azul, de hecho ella sabia que muy probablemente su mirada castaña se encontraba perdida y hasta cierto punto vacía

-Hermano-murmuro la castaña preocupada, murmullo que logro sacar a Taichi de su trance y girándose a verla le sonrió haciendo que pareciera que el Taichi con mirada melancólica desapareciera como de si un sueño se tratase

-¿Que sucede Kary?-pregunto

Hikari al ver tal cambio volvió a suspirar al tiempo que desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo

Al ver la actitud de la niña Tai no pudo más que hacer una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa

-No hay nada de que preocuparse-dijo finalmente con total calma mientras comenzaba a estirarse

-Pero –dijo angustiada-desde que fuiste al festival haz actuado muy extraño y aunque lo quieras ocultar te conozco perfectamente-le miro acusadoramente

Aquella preocupación le hizo enternecerse, Kary al final de cuentas siempre había sido muy perceptiva

-Ya te lo dije-murmuro con ternura al tiempo que alborotaba el cabello castaño de su hermanita-no hay nada de que preocuparse-dicho esto volvió a sonreírle-simplemente estaba pensando… en el futuro

La joven no se encontraba muy convencida por aquella respuesta pero la sonrisa que le mostraba su hermano había parecido muy sincera

-El futuro es algo que nunca te había preocupado-replico Hikari cruzándose de brazos acción que demostraba que no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que le dijera toda la verdad

-Es verdad-contesto con sinceridad-pero un instituto muy prestigiado me mando una carta diciéndome que les interesa mis habilidades deportivas

Al escuchar esas palabras sus ojos se desorbitaron de la impresión

-Hermano¿realmente deseas hacer del deporte tu oficio?

-Es muy probable-dijo sonriendo- pero para hacerlo debo de comenzar a esforzarme desde este momento-dijo haciéndose el interesante

Actitud que a la chica le pareció graciosa

-Entonces yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda

-Claro que no-replico Tai –recuerda que tu también tienes que dar lo mejor en tus estudios-dicho esto sonrió con una sonrisa que la jovencita no pudo descifrar-además no hace mucho me entere de algo que te pondrá muy contenta

-Y que es?-pregunto intrigada

El castaño solo sonrió con picardía

-Eso será una sorpresa-dijo enigmáticamente al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo y salía de la habitación dejando a su hermana desconcertada

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación Taichi suspiro con desgano y diciéndose así mismo que si su cualidad era el valor entonces lo utilizaría para volver a sonreír. Finalmente tras ver la espalda de Sora alejarse en esa noche de festival él había comprendido que lo único que podría unirle con ella era solo la amistad y por mas que doliera no se dejaría envolver por la depresión se lo había prometido así mismo se lo había prometido a Mimi en aquella noche en vela en donde agradeció internamente no encontrarse solo

El clap de la puerta cerrarse le hizo sonreír con tranquilidad después de todo su hermano era todo un cabezotas pero quizás era por eso por lo cual lo admiraba y despejando las preocupaciones de momento vio con agrado que había recibido un correo electrónico

Al ver el remitente sus ojos castaños brillaron con intensidad al tiempo que su corazón pálpito con velocidad

" _Hola Kary espero que te encuentres bien :) "_

-Claro que estoy bien-murmuro con una sonrisa bobalicona

"_Te mando este correo para mencionarte que es muy probable que no pueda escribirte con tanta frecuencia :S "_

Eso entristeció a la chica un poco ya que se había acostumbrado a recibir por lo menos un correo a diario

"_Pero no te preocupes esto se debe a una buena razón y la razón es que en este momento estoy viajando nuevamente a causa del trabajo de mi madre"_

Hikari suspiro con cierta melancolía al creerle más lejos y sabiendo que estaba viajando era probable que no volvieran a escribirse hasta que terminaran de instalarse

"_Solo puedo prometerte que te recompensare por ello ;) así que no te vayas a poner triste"_

Aquellas palabras le sacaron una sonrisa, curiosamente su amigo tenia la habilidad de adivinarle el pensamiento

"_Cuídate mucho y no olvides que cuando tenga oportunidad te escribiré pronto"_

"_Con cariño T.K."_

Al terminar de leer Kary sonrió y deseo que algún día pudiera reencontrarse con su amigo

Mientras tanto a kilómetros de distancia un joven de mirada celeste y cabellos dorados observaba con una sonrisa el paisaje que se mostraba a través de la ventana del tren

-Muy Pronto Kary-murmuro con emoción-muy pronto estaremos juntos como en los viejos tiempos-dicho esto sonrió no pudiendo detener el latido acelerado de su corazón

OoOoOoO

Caminar, caminar, caminar, siempre le había gustado caminar de hecho era una costumbre que había tomado hacia algún tiempo pero por alguna razón caminar últimamente le hacia sentir vacía

Sin poder evitarlo Sora bajo la mirada y se sentó en una banca, finalmente era extraño como su mente parecía ser todo un remolino

-En que piensas?-pregunto una voz que le hizo sobresaltarse

-Tai me asustaste!!-se quejo la joven pelirroja con una mano en el corazón

-Lo siento-se disculpo-pero ahora puedo darme una idea de cómo tienes la conciencia

Al escuchar esas palabras le hicieron sonrojarse un poco

-Mi conciencia está limpia-respondió con los brazos cruzados y en pose indignada

Tai no pudo más que reír, la verdad era extraño ver a Sora tan distraída que le recordaba más a él mismo que a la chica segura y perspicaz que siempre había sido

-Sola falta una semana-susurro Tai al tiempo que observaba como el agua corría por la fuente que se encontraba enfrente

-Que es lo que pasa en una semana?-pregunto extrañada

Aquella pregunta hizo reír nuevamente al castaño

-Sora acaso estas enferma? -pregunto divertido Tai

-No, no lo estoy-dijo en un gesto muy gracioso que tiempo atrás hubiera hecho reír mas a Tai

-Bueno señorita Takenouchi como le decía en una semana iniciamos clases y eso conlleva a que…

-Matt regrese-completo Sora con una sonrisa que hizo que Tai sonriera con un poco de dolor-N-no es lo que piensas-se apresuro a contestar al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Tai- yo…

-No tienes que decirme nada-le interrumpió

-No, aun te debo una respuesta-le interrumpió ahora ella-yo aun no comprendo muy bien lo que me está pasando y…

-Y Matt tiene algo que ver, cierto?

Aquellas palabras no le sorprendieron

-Tai tú me gustas y desde que recuerdo yo siempre imagine estar contigo…-contesto Sora con sinceridad e impresionando a su amigo- pero de un tiempo atrás mis sentimientos han estado cambiando y no puedo negarte que esto se debe a Matt

Matt… el ya lo sabía, sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos pero al escucharlo por boca de Sora lo hacía mas difícil

-No te preocupes tanto-contesto finalmente con una sonrisa-seré paciente finalmente tú has esperado por mucho tiempo no es, cierto?

Aquella sonrisa alegre y el carácter de Tai siempre le habían gustado y lo que menos quería era herir a su amigo pero para no perderlo haría todo lo posible por ser siempre sincera con él. De repente el estomago del castaño rugió logrando con ello dispersar la poca tensión que quedaba entre los dos

-Tengo hambre-se quejo- ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo de camino a casa?

-Sí, coincido contigo-respondió con una sonrisa

Los días pasaban con una lentitud que a Sora le parecía frustrante y más aún porque había adquirido la maldita costumbre de tachar por las noches los días que faltaban para el tan deseado regreso a veces no podía dejar de odiarle ya que Matt ni siquiera se había dignado a escribirle y claro no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que tampoco se había despedido de ella pero trataba de guardar esos sentimientos para que cuando le viera y los descargara con él y eso parecía que llegaría pronto ya que finalmente faltaba 2 días mas

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al terminar de tachar en el calendario y dejándose caer en la cama trato de conciliar el sueño al tiempo que descubría que todos los sentimientos que había guardase se desvanecían con lentitud dando lugar a una alegría que le invadía el pecho con el simple hecho de pensar que muy pronto volvería a ver los ojos azules de su amigo

ooooo

Si sus cálculos no estaban mal la llegada a la ciudad de Odaiba seria hasta el atardecer… en ese momento sintió un dejavu que le hizo recordar ha cierta chica de cabellos de fuego, Matt se maldijo en ese instante por el simple hecho de sentir que su corazón latía estrepitosamente y recalcándose que Sora le pertenecía a alguien mas deseo que al bajarse del avión pudiera olvidar todo lo relacionado a ella

-Yamato no estas feliz?-pregunto extrañado Ryo por el semblante frió que aparentaba el joven

-Eh?, dijiste algo?-pregunto con una expresión diferente

Ryo suspiro con cierto fastidio finalmente una de las cosas que más odiaba era ser ignorado

-Pregunte si tienes algún problema ya que no te vez muy feliz de regresar

-No hay ningún problema Ryo-respondió con simpleza- además, siempre es reconfortante regresar a casa-dicho esto volvió a desviar su mirada por la ventana

Ryo volvió a suspirar realmente nunca podría entender a ese chico

-Por cierto ¿Quién te dará la bienvenida?

Aquella pregunta podría haber sido hasta cierto punto tonta ya que cualquiera que conociera al rubio sabría perfectamente que el era de pocas palabras cuando se encontraba pensativo

-Trate de localizar a mi padre pero me resulto imposible así que es probable que no venga nadie-respondió sin siquiera mirarlo

En ese instante Ryo comprendió que seria imposible amenizar una divertida charla con Yamato así que opto por ponerse unos audífonos para matar tiempo ya que todavía les faltaba mucho camino por recorrer

OooOooOooO

Mientras tanto en un pequeño departamento localizado en Odaiba alguien había terminado finalmente de mudarse y con una sonrisa alegre observo cuidadosamente que tanto los discos, su ropa y sus pocas pertenencias se encontraban perfectamente organizadas. No había duda que estaba cansado pero ignorando ese pequeño hecho se dirigió a su computadora y la prendió solo para después comenzar a escribir con lentitud

_Hola_

_¿Cómo has estado? espero que bien porque en este momento me encuentro totalmente cansado, pues si como puedes imaginar he terminado en este momento de mudarme ;) así que la sorpresa que te daré será más pronto de lo que crees_

Al releer esas palabras el joven sonrió ya que estaba seguro que esa pequeña sorpresa era nada menos que el

OooOooOooO

-Gracias-agradeció Matt mientras bajaba del auto y observaba por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo su apartamento

-De nada-respondió Ryo-mañana te espero en el lugar de siempre y espero que no se te olvide hablar con tu padre-le recalco

-Lo se, lo se-respondió con desgano al recordar todo lo que tenían pendiente cosa que a Ryo hizo sonreír ya que se percato que nuevamente se trataba del Yamato de siempre

-Bueno solo les pediré esta semana y prometo que los dejare descansar mínimo un mes-exclamo Ryo al tiempo que encendía nuevamente el carro

Aquellas palabras le sacaron una sonrisa ya que seria tiempo suficiente para poder poner todo en orden solo tendría que convencer a su padre y estudiar lo suficiente… un suspiro se escapo de sus labios y cargando su guitarra y equipaje comenzó a subir escaleras solo para después quedar impresionado al ver el desorden que su padre tenia en el departamento

-Y yo que quería descansar-ironizo el joven al tiempo que soltaba sus cosas y caminaba directo al patio de servicio en donde lo esperaba sus herramientas de limpieza

Algunas horas después el Sr Ishida había logrado llegar a su apartamento y mirando impresionado se regreso a observar que el numero fuese el correcto sin poder evitarlo su estomago gruño de hambre de tan solo oler el delicioso aroma a comida que se respiraba en su ahora brillante hogar

-A veces pienso que no puedes vivir sin mi-se escucho una voz desde su espalda

El señor Ishida no pudo más que sonreír y abrazar a su hijo

-A mi también me encanto verte pero me estas estrangulando-se quejo Matt ante la expresión de cariño de su padre

-La próxima vez no te dejare salir de viaje-le regaño

Matt sabia que su padre no era de los que expresaban mucho sus emociones pero al ver esa sonrisa se sintió feliz por regresar a casa

-Por cierto quiero que te prepares

-Prepararme para que?-pregunto el chico mientras comenzaba a servir la cena

-Bueno TK quiere que sea un secreto-murmuro pensativo-pero debido a que haz regresado hoy quiero contarte que al fin le han dado una sede a tu madre

-Eso me alegra-respondió con poco interés al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa y pensaba si esa sede seria en Francia finalmente

Ante aquella mirada pensativa el Sr. Ishida sonrió para después hablar en tono mas alegre

-Entonces te va a alegrar mas al saber que de ahora en adelante tu madre y tu hermano van a residir en Odaiba

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Yamato se levantara con brusquedad y posara totalmente su atención ante su progenitor

-Lo dices en serio?!!-pregunto con un dejo de euforia

-Si –rio divertido ante la expresión de su hijo mayor-es por eso que no pudiste comunicarte conmigo en estos días…

Las palabras quedaron ahogadas en sus pensamientos mientras una alegría le llegaba al corazón quizás nunca podrían estar juntos como una familia pero que su hermano y su madre vivieran en la misma ciudad era más que suficiente

La cena transcurrió entre risas y una amena conversación. Matt, le platico todo lo que había vivido en el transcurso de sus conciertos y de las hazañas que habían tenido que vivir como grupo mientras el Sr. Ishida le escuchaba con atención y totalmente envuelto por la magia que el joven rubio creaba con sus palabras, finalmente tener a su hijo devuelta era realmente reconfortante y si no fuera porque a Yamato de verdad le gustaba la música estaba completamente seguro de que no le permitiría ausentarse de casa nunca más….

Continuara…

OoOOOoOoOOOoO

Ok aquí termina de momento y sé que no estuvo muy emocionante y que esta cortito pero espero que me perdonen un poco al ver que finalmente han regresado los dos hermanos Ishidas :P les prometo que el próximo estará un poco más largo y que en ese capi será el reencuentro de Sora y Matt bueno me despido pero recuerden que la próxima actualización dependerá de ustedes y sus comentarios ok ahora si me voy cuídense y Feliz Navidad!!! Y Prospero Año Nuevo!!!!


	11. Reencuentros

!!! FELIZ AÑO 2008!!! Jeje ya se que les había dicho que actualizaría a mas tardar en una semana pero inesperadamente me fui de vacaciones y pues como imaginaran no me dio tiempo de escribir u actualizar pero ya regrese para ponerme al corriente así que no me maten sino quien termina el fic jeje bueno pasando a otra cosa este capi lo dedico a mi prima Susana que lo único que ha hecho es regañarme por no actualizar a tiempo y sobre todo a todos a aquellos que me han leído y tenido paciencia, además de que estoy contenta de que mi cumple se acerca así que Susi no se te olvide mi regalo este 8 de enero:P bueno ya sin mas rodeos les dejo este capi ;)

Capitulo 10

**Reencuentros**

Solo una semana era lo que Ryo había pedido; pero para él, había sido toda una eternidad ya que Ryo había preparado todo para grabar el primer disco del grupo y eso equivalía a estar casi las 24 horas del día metido en el estudio. Yamato suspiro, por culpa de ello no había podido dormir casi nada, ni mucho menos había tenido tiempo para hablar con sus amigos que seguramente se encontraban en la escuela de lo más divertidos.

Para su fortuna aquella tediosa semana estaba pronta a terminarse, pero ello no significaba que podría descansar si no que tendría que llevar la labor de ponerse al corriente en sus estudios

-Yamato- le regaño Ryo-si no prestas atención al ritmo no vamos a terminar nunca-dicho esto ignoro el gruñido que escapo de todo el grupo en general

No negaba que Ryo era todo un prodigio para hacer negocios pero todos odiaban cuando llegaba a tomar actitud de explotador

Y al ver las miradas que le echaron Ryo trato de sonreír nervioso

-Ok, lo siento chicos-se disculpo sabiendo que era probable que el grupo quisiera ahorcarlo- pero solo les pido un último esfuerzo, recuerden que después de esto tendrán su merecido descanso

Eso pareció aliviar un poco la tención del ambiente y comenzando a tocar nuevamente se concentraron para dar todo lo que les quedaba. La verdad, todos sabían que el disco que grababan era el comienzo de una carrera difícil pero para ellos era una aventura que por nada del mundo dejarían pasar

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en otro lugar una pelirroja de hermosos ojos color rubí se encontraba observando por la ventana como comenzaba a obscurecerse y bajando la mirada oculto la cabeza entre sus brazos. La incertidumbre que sentía en esos instantes era verdaderamente agobiante, por más de que lo trataba de disimular y fingiera sonreír no podía dejar de preocuparse al no tener idea de que sucedía con Matt. Había ido a su casa varias veces y hasta había telefoneado a todas horas pero nadie le abría la puerta ni contestaba sus llamadas

Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se poso en una caja de color azul en donde ella había elaborado un regalo de bienvenida que no había podido entregar

-Finalmente no es nada importante en comparación de todos los regalos que le han hecho sus fanáticas- exclamo algo enfadada al recordar cómo había batallado para coser esa odiosa bufanda

¿Pero si en verdad solo era una odiosa bufanda como cualquier otra¿Entonces porque sentía que ardía por dentro al imaginar a Matt rodeado de sus fanáticas con numerosos presentes¿Porque le dolía y se angustiaba por no poder verle si era probable que se la estuviera pasando de lo lindo en sus conciertos

Quizás lo que odiaba era que el no estuviera pasando por la misma angustia o simplemente se odiaba así misma porque no podía dejar de preocuparse

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios y observando de nuevo por la ventana vio que el sol se había ocultado completamente

-Sora podrías bajar por favor-escucho gritar a su madre desde la planta baja-probablemente deseaba decirle que la cena estaba servida y con eso en mente su cuerpo se movió mecánicamente

OoOoOoOoO

El sol había terminado de ocultarse, el clima de alguna forma era templado y agradable, las luces de los postes ya se encontraban prendidas casi en su totalidad Matt simplemente se había colgado la guitarra en la espalda mientras sus largas piernas se dedicaban a caminar sin rumbo fijo, finalmente, en casa no había nadie que le esperaba su padre había tenido que salir de viaje desde hacía algunos días y el simplemente se había dedicado a trabajar, pero gracias a dios que eso había terminado ya que hoy había finalizado la última grabación ahora solo esperaba que en verdad Ryo cumpliera con su palabra y los dejara en paz por un momento

En ese instante un estremecimiento le recorrió al percatarse por primera vez en donde se encontraba….

Solo un imbécil como él se atrevería a ir a la casa de la novia de su amigo de noche y golpeándose la cabeza con su mano izquierda Matt comenzó a caminar no esperando que en ese preciso instante una joven de cabellos de fuego saliera de la casa

-Matt?-pregunto con nerviosismo la joven sintiendo con ello como su pulso se aceleraba al tiempo que temía que fuera solo una alucinación

A Matt se le congelo la sangre al escuchar su nombre proveniente de aquellos labios que había besado por accidente y girándose nervioso observo con timidez que delante de el se encontraba una mirada color rubí que le observaba expectante, en ese instante y sin poder despegar la mirada, Yamato se sonrojo al notar que Sora se veía muchísimo mas hermosa de lo que el recordaba

Pero el joven rubio no era el único en pensar que el tiempo no había transcurrido en balde ya que a los ojos de Sora, Yamato se veía tremendamente atractivo no era nada comparado con el joven que había dado presentaciones en todo Japón

Ojos profundamente azules como el mar, cabello rubio un poco más largo y sin dejar de estar alborotado de forma sexy, pantalón negro, camisa azul marino con lo primeros botones entre abiertos y desfajada labios finos pero sin dejar de ser masculinos y sin mencionar claro que se encontraba mas alto de lo que recordaba

Sin poder evitarlo Yamato suspiro y sonrió avergonzado al tiempo que ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillos

-Si… te dijera que estaba perdido y que por accidente me tope con tu casa me creerías?-pregunto con voz casual y sonrisa inocente

Ante la sonrisa de Sora, Matt supuso que había fallado

-creo que después de todo me es imposible mentirte, verdad?-contesto avergonzado Yamato

Sora sin poder evitarlo se le cristalizaron los ojos ella no deseaba llorar pero le era tan imposible no hacerlo bajo aquella Luna llena y siendo observada por esa mirada celeste que últimamente no hacía más que quitarle el sueño

Al ver el semblante de la joven Matt se alarmo ya que sabía perfectamente que el estado de Sora era probablemente culpa suya

-Sora… yo lo siento yo...

Y sin siquiera pensar nada mas ella corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza

Al sentir sus delgados brazos rodearle se sintió desfallecer

-Bienvenido- murmuro Sora sintiéndose completa por primera vez-Bienvenido-repitió al tiempo que con ternura Matt le limpiaba las lágrimas a la chica

Ante este hecho Sora le sonrió y sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz olvido todas las preocupaciones que había tenido al no saber de el por toda la larga y tormentosa semana

-Y puedo saber a donde te dirigías a estas horas de la noche?-pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema y olvidar la sensación que había provocado en él la cálida piel de Sora

-Salir a comprar pan-contesto-pero no me cambies el tema quiero que me digas porque faltaste a la escuela-le reprocho Sora-yo en verdad… estaba preocupada-dijo bajando la mirada

En ese instante Matt se odio a sí mismo y obligándole a mirarlo nuevamente le sonrió lo mejor que pudo

-Lo siento-se disculpo-mi intención no era preocuparte-continuo al tiempo que le acomodaba con suavidad un pequeño cairel, Sora instintivamente cerro sus ojos disfrutando esa pequeña caricia-pero…. desde que regrese a Odiaba… todo a sido un verdadero caos-murmuro con serenidad

-Así que ser una estrella es difícil?-pregunto comenzando a caminar e invitando a Matt a que la siguiera

-Bueno, no tienes tiempo para nada, los periodistas te acosan y existen fans que en verdad dan miedo; pero no puedo negar que cuando estoy en un escenario cantando todo los problemas desaparecen-contesto excitado de tan solo recordar todos los conciertos en las cuales había estado

-Esa sensación… no la cambiarias por nada, cierto?-le cuestiono con un toque de celos y tristeza en la mirada

Al ver el semblante de Sora, sonrió

-No me digas que estas celosa?-bromeo

-Yo celosa? para nada-respondió nerviosa con un leve rubor en las mejillas que le hacían ver encantadora

-Pero si respondiera a tu pregunta-murmuro pensativo- solo existiría una sola cosa que seria capaz de hacerme retirar

Al no entender muy bien a lo que se refería Matt la joven le cuestionó con la mirada a lo cual el rubio sonrió complacido

-No lo adivinas?-dijo divertido

Sora solo frunció el ceño solo para después negar con la cabeza

-No, no lo se-respondió intrigada

-Quieres que te lo diga?-pregunto con aire interesante e enigmático

Sin poder evitarlo la joven rió con suavidad era gracioso ver a Matt comportándose como un niño

-Si no es un secreto, me agradaría escuchar esa poderosa razón que haría que el famoso Yamato renunciara a su carrera-Exclamo de forma sarcástica con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

El la miro interesado y ensanchando su sonrisa hizo algo que en su sano juicio no habría hecho jamás, tomándola desprevenida Matt se acerco peligrosamente a ella… Estaba tan cerca que fácilmente podría sentir su aliento y si no hubiera sido que estaba totalmente ida y sin aliento habría jurado que planeaba besarla en ese mismo instante, pero Matt solo se limito ha acercar su boca a su oído

-El amor-le susurro con sensualidad haciendo con ello que a Sora se le acelerara el pulso y olvidara hasta respirar

Dicho esto el joven se alejo divertido al notar que esa acción había hecho enrojecer a su amiga

-M-Matt me asustaste-tartamudeo totalmente roja al tiempo que se tocaba el pecho con su mano derecha

-Esa era la intención-respondió con obviedad al tiempo que entraba despreocupadamente a la panadería y trataba de olvidar lo cerca que había estado de probar nuevamente los labios su amiga

Sora sin saber como detener su nerviosismo entro a la panadería también mientras observaba a su amigo con intriga

Finalmente Sora compro lo que su madre le había pedido pero aun no podía dejar de sentir como su corazón se aceleraba cuando había un pequeño roce de manos o miradas fugaces

Cuando hubieron salido de la panadería a Matt le recorrió un sentimiento que él creía olvidado y dando un suspiro comenzó a caminar al ritmo de ella para darse cuenta que su amiga le miraba de reojo

-Que sucede pregunto?-con ternura haciendo que Sora enrojeciera

-No sucede nada

-Claro que sucede algo es típico de ti arrugar la nariz cuando mientes

-Yo no arrugo la nariz-replico logrando con ello que Matt riera de lo lindo

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo-dijo tratando de contener la risa

-El que?

-Arrugar la nariz

-Ok, Tal vez lo haga en ocasiones pero no es siempre-dijo en un puchero-es solo que no puedo creerme que seas capaz de dejar la música a causa del amor

Sin poder evitarlo Matt cerró los ojos por un momento

-Así que era eso lo que rondaba por tu mente-dijo divertido-Acaso no lo crees?

-Es que se me hace…

-Raro-completo a lo cual Sora asintió avergonzada-quizás algunas personas lo vean así-murmuro- muchos buscan la fama para lograr algo y ser reconocidos o por el simple hecho de expresar su propia existencia…

Sora simplemente se limito a observarlo ya que deliberadamente parecía que la mirada de Matt se había obscurecido

- para mi todo eso es vano si con ello cometo los mismos errores que mis padres-continuo con voz algo amarga-así que me prometí que si llego a amar a alguien y a tener mi propia familia, entonces hare a un lado todo lo que les perjudique no quiero que mis hijos sufran la separación de un divorcio

Aquellas palabras no la sorprendieron del todo

-Comprendo-dijo con serenidad y una sonrisa genuina-Sabes la mujer que llegues a amar va a ser muy afortunada

-Tu crees?-pregunto con una sonrisa llena de tristeza

-Claro porque eres realmente alguien maravilloso

-Eso no es verdad-respondió con una sonrisa mientras observaba que Sora le tomaba la delantera-si realmente fuera cierto lo que dices…. entonces no desearía lo que estoy deseando en este momento-murmuro para sí….

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Deja de seguirme-Exclamo molesto

Kyou alzo la mirada e ignorando a Yuki camino hacia él solo para después sentarse también

-Acaso quieres pelear?-pregunto enfadado

El aliento a alcohol inundo el ambiente Kyou no hizo más que mirarle desafiante

-basta ese no eres tu

-¿Qué¿Acaso el gatito tiene miedo?-dijo en tono de burla al tiempo que trataba de levantarse y se tambaleaba

-solo deja de buscar problemas en donde no los hay

Aquello hizo que Yuki bajara la mirada y comenzara a temblar de frustración

-a mi padre le han ofrecido un trabajo fuera de la ciudad y lo ha aceptado-dicho esto se dejo caer en la silla nuevamente- planea que todos nos mudemos dentro de 3 días-una sonrisa irónica se poso en sus labios-no entiendo ni siquiera el porqué te lo estoy contando

Kyou sabía perfectamente que Yuki no se llevaba bien con su familia ya que tenían la costumbre de decidir siempre el mejor camino para el

-que planeas hacer?-pregunto ignorando la ironía de sus últimas palabras

-necesito mudarme, no voy a permitir que mi familia intervenga con mi sueño-dijo con enfado

-pero para eso se necesita dinero-respondió Kyou con sensatez

-y es algo que no tengo-termino de decir con mirada perdida- finalmente la gira solo fue con fines promocionales así que solo poseo una pequeña parte de mis ahorros pero calculo que solo me serviría para sobrevivir por una semana

-entonces por la falta de dinero piensas rendirte?-dijo con sarcasmo

-Claro que no-gruño-si es necesario dormiré en la banca de un parque o lo que sea pero no voy a ser su títere por más tiempo

-eres demasiado dramático-dijo divertido-pero a ninguno de nosotros nos conviene que uno de sus integrantes sea un vagabundo

-acaso quieres que deje el grupo?-pregunto tratando de descargar su frustración con Kyou

-creo que lo único sensato es que te vengas a vivir conmigo

Aquellas palabras lo descolocaron

-se que no nos llevamos bien, pero si consigues un trabajo de medio tiempo podrías ayudarme con la mitad de la renta y de los gastos eso nos servirá hasta que los frutos de nuestro esfuerzo sean recompensados-dijo con una sonrisa que Yuki no supo descifrar-Bueno debo irme ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?-pregunto burlonamente

-Estoy un poco mareado pero puedo caminar por mi mismo-respondió Yuki con orgullo

En ese instante Kyou dejo unas llaves en la mesa al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla

-Como quieras, te dejo las llaves para que comiences a mudarte-dicho esto Kyou salió del bar

Yuki miro las llaves por un momento jamás se había puesto a pensar que de entre todas las personas que conocía Kyou sería la única en tenderle la mano

-Gato tonto… como voy a mudarme si no se tu dirección-dicho esto se quedo dormido con las llaves fuertemente aferradas en su mano derecha

Sin poder evitarlo Kyou se detuvo al recordar que las únicas llaves que poseía de su casa se las había dejado a Yuki

OoOoOoOoOo

Y en otro lugar…..

-Y esa sonrisa?-pregunto con picardía-no te había visto sonreír así desde que te enteraste de que Tk estaba viviendo en la ciudad y que le tocaba estudiar en la misma aula que tu

En ese instante las mejillas de Kari adquirieron un rojo carmín

-De donde sacas eso hermano si yo siempre sonrió-dijo nerviosa

-No me digas que Tk ya se te declaro-dijo pensativo

En ese instante Kari enrojeció aun más

-Solo somos amigos hermano-explico tratando de sonar muy obvia

-Amigos que se mandan correos a diario –dijo con ironía

-Oye!! Tu también le escribes a Mimi-chan y no te digo que sean novios-dijo divertida

-Pero yo no veo a Mimi todos los días ni regreso a casa con ella de la mano-dijo con voz cantarina que hizo que Kari sacara humo de lo roja que estaba

-Me has estado espiando?-pregunto tratando de sonar enfadada

-Acaso no quieres que los cache besándose-dijo burlonamente mientras esquivaba un almohadazo que su hermanita le lanzaba

-Sabes algo hermano?-dijo con los cachetitos inflados

-Que cosa?-le cuestiono Tai sin disimular su sonrisa

- Búscate una vida-dijo logrando golpearlo con la almohada y haciéndole caer al piso

Y saliéndose de la habitación Kari sintió su corazón latir al pensar en la que había dicho Tai, la verdad nunca había pensado en Tk como algo más que un amigo, pero era evidente que el trato que se tenían mutuamente no se acercaba en nada con el de los demás Digielegidos un suspiro se escapo de sus labios al darse cuenta que quizás no solo era pura amistad lo que sentía por el

Mientras tanto y aun en el piso Taichi se dedico a observar el techo pensativo. La verdad admitía que había estado espiando a Kari desde el regreso de Tk pero no podía negar que solo Tk podía hacerla sonreír de manera especial, de hecho estaba seguro que si su hermana se enterase que había ido a hablar con Takeru un día antes le mataría pero no se sentía para nada arrepentido, es mas él lo Tomaba como una plática muy productiva ya que a diferencia de Kari, Tk si estaba consciente de sus sentimientos

Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios imaginándose la cara que Matt pondría al enterarse de que era probable que sus hermanitos tuvieran un romance tarde o temprano

OoOoOoOoO

Agobiante era la palabra con la cual Matt describía lo que sentía al ir a diario a la escuela y no era por el estudio si no por la forma que sus fanáticas le perseguían a toda hora del día en especial una tal Jun Motomiya que no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra además estaba el hecho que los maestros no veían la hora de culparle por cualquier cosa que pasara en la escuela y eso conllevaba a que no había día que no dejara de ir a las oficinas del director

Taichi no hacía más que burlarse y Sora no hacía más que sonreírle para infundirle ánimos cosa que funcionaba pero que le atormentaba de sobremanera ya que desde su regreso el trataba por todos los medios evadir a sus amigos ya que no quería saber nada sobre el noviazgo que ambos sobrellevaban así que siempre procuraba ser el último en llegar a clase y ser el primero en salir de ella cosa que le había funcionado bastante bien porque solía poner de escusa que el motivo era simplemente evadir a fans obsesivas cosa que no era del todo mentira, Matt suspiro de repente y guardando sus cosas con lentitud recordó que no hacía mucho había hablado con su padre sobre el cambio de escuela el único pero que había puesto su padre era que la escuela elegido era un internado y eso conllevaba a que casi nunca pudieran verse por causa del trabajo de ambos

-Porque haces esto?-pregunto Sora una vez que él se proponía a salirse del aula

Aquella voz hizo que su corazón palpitara con ferocidad ya que no había notado en ningún momento que su pelirroja amiga se encontraba también en el aula

-Hacer qué?-respondió Matt con voz grave haciendo que no entendía la pregunta de su amiga

-Irte-explico al tiempo que terminaba de arreglar sus cosas- si mal no recuerdo el antiguo Matt casi siempre regresaba a casa con sus amigos

En su voz Yamato pudo notar perfectamente algo de reproche era evidente que Sora se sentía dolida por su actitud pero desde el día que se había marchado él había decidido renunciar a ella y eso solo sería posible alejándose completamente de ella

-Finalmente las cosas cambian-respondió Matt más para sí mismo que para su amiga

La joven se mordió el labio inferior para intentar apaciguar el temblor que sintió al escucharle hablar tan fríamente e infundandose valor le miro y noto un semblante frio y vacio en su mirada

-Siento que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que hablamos la última vez-dijo tratando de ignorar la tristeza que le invadía al pensar que Matt la estaba evadiendo a propósito-¿Acaso Tai y yo te hemos hecho algo sin darnos cuenta?-le cuestiono viendo Como Matt se había puesto tenso de repente

-He estado ocupado-explico tratando de mostrar una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca

-Siempre has sido malo mintiendo-replico Sora-se que te pasa algo, te conozco al igual que a Tai

Solo eso había bastado para que la mirada de Matt cambiara radicalmente

-No me pasa nada-respondió finalmente con una frialdad que quería ocultar la frustración que sentía-Solo hazle un favor a Tai y a ti y dejen de preocuparse por mi

Aquella respuesta le dolió ya que no entendía que era precisamente lo que estaba pasando pero no se rendiría hasta averiguarlo

-¿Acaso es por Tai?-dijo suspicaz- ¿Te hizo algo? si quieres puedo hablar con el

Matt no pudo más que sonreír con ironía al notar que Sora jamás se había puesto a pensar que todo el problema era que le amaba

-Tai no me ha hecho nada-murmuro-Ni tampoco tu-se adelanto a decir al ver que Sora quería hablar-simplemente… creo que, lo mejor que solo te ocupes en hacer feliz a Tai

Al escuchar esas palabras Sora se sonrojo, cosa que Matt lo tomo como afirmación

-Es verdad que Tai se me declaro-Explico ignorando que Matt había temblado al escucharle-Pero yo…

-no quiero saberlo-le interrumpió-ni tampoco quiero que por mi culpa te preocupes de cosas innecesarias-dijo girándose y saliendo del aula

- Quieras o no-murmuro enfadada- todo lo que concierne a ti me preocupa –dicho esto cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomando su maletín salió de prisa

Al salir al pasillo pudo ver claramente que Matt había comenzado a bajar las escaleras

-Matt!!-grito apresurando el paso sintiendo la necesidad de explicarle lo que pasaba con Tai

El joven sabiendo perfectamente que no podría ignórale se detuvo

Sora al alcanzarle suspiro y mordiéndose el labio inferior tomo valor tratando de ignorar que su corazón latía con fuerza

-No sé qué es lo que creas pero… pero entre Tai y yo ¡¡no hay nada más que amistad!!-exclamo

Sus mejillas sonrosadas, su mirada angustiada y aquellas palabras le paralizaron

-Pero yo siempre creí que…

En ese instante Sora negó con la cabeza

-Las cosas han cambiado un poco-dijo con una sonrisa triste

Sin poder evitarlo en su corazón una llama de esperanza se encendió y se maldijo ahí mismo por sentirlo y por dejar que sus labios preguntaran lo que le atormentaba

-Entonces ¿le rechazaste?-le cuestiono aun no creyéndose lo que Sora decía

-En realidad… aun no le he dado una respuesta-contesto avergonzada

Eso había sido más que suficiente para que la pequeña llama se apagara con rapidez

-Se que la respuesta que le dé transformara todo-continuo- pero lo que más deseo es que todos sigamos siendo amigos

Yamato adivino en ese instante hacia donde quería llegar su amiga

-Lo que deseas es prácticamente imposible-sonrió Matt con tristeza- Tai finalmente ha dado un paso hacia el cambio y quieras o no la decisión que tomes afectara todo

Esa palabras eran verdad y ese hecho le hacían sentir pánico y eso desde cierto punto era injusto ya que ella desde hacía mucho había querido el cambio

- pero puedo asegurarte algo-agrego logrando tener la atención de la chica-se que pase lo que pase es mas imposible aun que nuestra amistad se rompa para siempre

Aquello hizo sonreír a la chica

-Entonces prométeme que no vas a evadirme por más tiempo

Eso fue un golpe bajo pensó Yamato pero no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa

-Te lo prometo-respondió logrando con ello que la expresión de Sora cambiara totalmente

Todo volverá a estar bien pensó Sora con una sonrisa tratando de tomar en ese instante el regalo que tenía preparado para Matt y que por diferentes circunstancias no había podido entregar y pareciera que esta vez no iba se la excepción ya que una voz les interrumpió

-Hola-saludo una joven totalmente sonrojada-no sabía que estabas todavía por aquí-dijo con alegría

-Hola-respondió Matt divertido al ver que quien había saludado era nada más ni nada menos que Ryoko

EN ese momento Sora se giro y bajando los dos escalones que le separaban de Matt vio a su sempai con una mirada brillante que no le auguro nada bueno

Ryoko al verla le sonrió

-Aun en la escuela?-le pregunto

Ante la pregunta Sora enrojeció al recordar que le había pedido a su sensei y a Ryoko permiso para no asistir a su práctica de tenis ya que había planeado atrapar a Matt y arreglar las cosas

-Sucede que se me surgió un pequeño inconveniente-dijo en una risita nerviosa

Al ver a Sora, Matt imagino cual había sido ese pequeño inconveniente

-¿Aun está en pie?-pregunto Matt tratando de aligerar el ambiente al tiempo que miraba a Ryoko con una sonrisa que desarmaría a cualquiera

El plan era sin lugar a dudas distraer a Ryoko ya que por lo poco que la conocía sabia que esa chica no iba a descansar hasta sacarle la verdad y saber cuál había sido ese "pequeño inconveniente" que era más importante que el tenis y que mejor distracción que darle lo que ella quería desde el momento en el y ella habían comenzado a tratarse

Al ver esa sonrisa irresistible la chica se olvido por completo de Sora

-Claro que lo está Matt-respondió sonrojada y visiblemente emocionada

Escuchar ese dulce "Matt" de los labios de Ryoko fue algo que Sora no se esperaba, ni mucho menos que se sintiera hervir por dentro ¿desde cuándo Ryoko trataba a su Matt tan familiarmente¿Un momento desde cuando era su Matt? Se pregunto Sora pero esa pregunta se esfumo cuando Matt comenzó a hablar nuevamente en tono provocativo

-Entonces te hablo mas tarde para que nos pongamos de acuerdo-dijo con lo que Sora pensó era sensualidad

-Claro- dijo en un gritito que hizo reír a Matt

Sora se encontraba con los ojos desorbitados acaso ¡¡¿Matt estaba flirteando con Ryoko?!! No, eso era imposible Matt nunca solía flirtear con chicas es mas estaba segura que Matt solo había llegado a flirtear con ella en algunas ocasiones pero ella sabía que lo hacía para molestarla además Yamato no podía mejor dicho no debía salir con ninguna chica ¡¡que no fuera ella!! Ante aquel pensamiento se sobresalto por kamisama ¡¿qué era lo que estaba pensando?!

-Sora me adelanto-dijo en modo de despedida el chico al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras dejando a una Ryoko con ojitos de corazón y a su amiga totalmente descolocada

-Que fue eso?-Fue lo primero que pregunto Sora sintiéndose repentinamente muuuuy molesta

-Es la consagración de una cita-respondió con obviedad Ryoko con las mejillas sonrosadas-debo ir con el director cuídate nos vemos mañana-dijo con rapidez al tiempo que con gran emoción subía las escaleras

La joven pelirroja había quedado en shock sintiéndose extrañamente desplazada y dolida bajo las escaleras con la mente en blanco

-Matt es un idiota-murmuro enfadada e indignada-se supone que solo nosotros podemos llamarle Matt-gruño

En ese instante se le antojo patear con todas sus fuerzas el bote de basura que se había osado atravesarse en su camino

No muy lejos de ahí Tai se encontraba animadamente platicando con la encargada del equipo de futbol cuando visualizo a su amiga pelirroja patear un bote de basura cosa que lamento después al ver que daba pequeño saltitos al haberse las timado el pie, Tai sonrió divertido ya que no era común que Sora tratara de sacar su disgusto con las cosas pero tratando de tomarlo con calma se excuso amablemente con la encargada y camino hacia Sora quien le hizo titubear un poco al recordar que la última que había ido a hablar con ella estando enojada le había incrustado el maletín en su cabeza pero se animo un poco al pensar que esta vez el no podría ser el motivo de su enojo

-Se puede saber que te hizo el pobre bote?

Al escuchar esa voz Sora se sonrojo

-bueno quizás su crimen fue estar en el momento y lugar equivocado-dijo suspirando

-Entonces espero no estar en el momento y lugar equivocados

Aquello hizo reír a Sora pero no le hizo olvidar que le molestaba pensar en aquella cita que iba a compartir Matt y Ryoko, le molestaba saber que ambos se llevaban bien, le molestaba saber que se tomarían de la mano y que Ryoko probaría esos labios que sabían a menta, le molestaba saber que Matt le sonreiría a su sempai y no a ella…

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cristalizaron y Tai al verla solo atino a tomarla de la mano

-Paso algo con Matt?-pregunto al tiempo que comenzaban a caminar hacia un pequeño puente que se encontraba cerca de la escuela

-No realmente-respondió-pero creo saber finalmente la respuesta

Escuchar esas palabras le tensionaron por un momento y soltando su mano Tai se recargo en el barandal tratando de ignorar el latido frenético de su corazón

La mirada de Sora se poso en Tai quien en total silencio había desviado su mirada hacia el riachuelo que pasa con suavidad

-Tai-le llamo, pero este ni se inmuto y acercándose a el trato de mirar lo que el observaba con atención

En ese instante Tai sonrió

-Se lo planeas decirme y conociéndote como te conozco sé también que te has quebrado la cabeza para darme esta respuesta

Sora se mordió el labio inferior y con dolor las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas

-Pero el problema de todo… es que la respuesta no estaba en tu cabeza sino en el corazón-dicho esto Tai seco las lágrimas de Sora con suavidad-yo sé…-murmuro-se a quien amas y por desgracia sé también que no es a mí, aunque no puedo negarte que en mi corazón siempre hubo una pequeña llama de esperanza

Tai cerró los ojos suavemente y tomándola de la barbilla le beso sin percatarse que no muy lejos de ahí un par de ojos azules les miraba con dolor, Matt no pudo más que darse la media vuelta y con el corazón destrozado comenzó a caminar totalmente seguro de cuál sería su decisión, finalmente no volvería a dudar mas…

Continuara….

OoOoOoOoOoOOo

Un capi más es lo único que puedo decirles de momento ya que el próximo seguramente es el final como les dije antes solo me falta ajustarlo para que quede listo pero de verdad que si me dejan comentarios la inspiración llega aun más rápido jeje si se que soné chantajista pero es la absoluta verdad así que no se olviden de escribir su opinión que para mí es importante bueno el próximo capi si toda sale bien estará listo dentro de 15 días o quizás menos si es que lo termino antes pero como ya les dije eso dependerá de ustedes chaop ;)


End file.
